Spiders and Magic II: Eleven Months
by Maximus- Reborn
Summary: Sequel to Rise of Spider-Mane. With the Green Goblin defeated, Peter Parker and Twilight Sparkle are ready to take on their greatest challenge yet: parenthood. They have eleven months to prepare. In the meantime, they'll also have to work up the courage to take the next important step in their lives. Officially complete!
1. First Month: Trepidation

_**Chapter One "First Month: Trepidation"**_

The sun rose over the horizon, its rays spreading light and warmth across all of Ponyville. Twilight stretched her hooves high over her head, yawning softly before rolling onto her side. She reached for the window and pushed it open, allowing the sun's light to enter her humble abode. A gentle breeze accompanied the sun's warmth, rustling the mare's violet locks. Ponyville was basking in utter tranquility, and the occasional thrills of playful birds.

Sighing contently, Twilight turned to the side, furrowing her brow after failing to find a certain stallion. She shifted her head, looking around aimlessly. It wasn't like Peter to wake up early, let alone venture out at this hour. Twilight ran a hoof over the stallion's side of the bed, noting that the sheets were still warm. Peter must have left within the hour. It wouldn't have bothered the mare if it was just a random occurrence, but this was the sixth time in the past two weeks that he had snuck off early in the morning.

A concrete explanation would have helped the mare's anxiety. However, Peter's answers were incredibly vague, saying that he was looking for something without any details. Twilight groaned under her breath. She was not good when it came to secrets, whether it was keeping one or figuring out another. In fact, if it weren't for the information Madame Web provided in the book, combined with the truth serum that Zecora had given to Peter, Twilight probably wouldn't have learned as much about her coltfriend's past.

Ironically, those circumstances helped bring them together. Twilight closed her eyes and sighed, feeling the temperature in her face rise. It was strange how fate worked. Nodding, the mare turned and closed her eyes. There wasn't anything to think about. She trusted Peter with her life. After all, he had quite literally sacrificed his to save hers. Whatever it was that he was up to, Twilight was certain the stallion would eventually tell her.

The princess paused, glancing off to the side. Of course, she promised herself to confront the stallion on his sneakiness. Twilight sighed sadly. There was no shame in admitting that she missed his company. Their relationship truly felt like a normal dating experience between a courting couple, which Twilight reveled in. There was no danger on the horizon, no more prophecies looming over their heads. This was a time of peace, to enjoy each other's company without the stress of something happening.

The past three weeks were wonderful in that aspect. Peter and Twilight's desire for each other was still there, building, but both ponies were treating each other like adults, not teenagers constantly yielding to their sexual urges. They shared stories that revolved around their childhoods, dreams, fears, and future plans. As of late, Peter seemed particularly interested in the latter, wondering which plans did or did not include each other as a whole. Twilight didn't mind, even as the conversations lasted for hours on end.

They even shared more than a few laughs. Twilight giggled, actually finding Peter's sense of humor endearing. It was as if he knew how to gauge each situation. The mare's brow twitched at the thought. This further proved that the stallion _knew_ how to irritate her efficiently, but he seemed to have avoided doing so lately, remaining earnest even as the world shut itself off from him. Even Trixie had admitted that Peter's sense of humor was not as grating as usual, making the usually-stoic mare giggle involuntarily on occasion.

The Treebrary had been devoid of legitimate laughter for the first few days since they had returned from Earth. They still had to work on earning everypony's trust back. Twilight managed a smile. It was just pleasant for the mare to see her Peter happy again in spite of the circumstances. However, what stood out the most for the princess were the moments in which she and Peter didn't have to say anything. They simply sat in comfortable silence, merely enjoying the other's company.

Twilight sighed blissfully. Just a couple of nights ago, Peter pulled her into his hooves, caressing the mare gently for hours while she read a book before falling into a peaceful slumber. Yesterday, Twilight asked Cadance for advice on where she and her stallion stood, and her sister-in-law happily responded that the couple was truly in a loving relationship. It had taken months to understand, but Twilight couldn't be happier with the developing situation. The pregnancy was going smoothly as well.

That is, until a strange fixation stirred at the bottom of her stomach. Twilight's breathing grew shallow, a desperate attempt to calm her building nausea, but it was for naught, as it traveled up her body. Recognizing the signs of the impending disaster, the alicorn sped out of her room and galloped down the hallway, knocking Trixie out of the way in the process. Twilight reached the porcelain seat, experiencing one of the worst feelings in her life. Sounds of Princess Twilight Sparkle's regurgitation echoed throughout the Treebrary, along with traces of light whimpering.

She failed to close the door behind her. Not that it mattered. This had become quite normal over the past two weeks, but Twilight loathed it just as much as she did the first time it occurred. Trixie peeked into the bathroom with an arched brow, finding her friend slouched over the toilet. Twilight stared down at the traces of last night's dinner before groaning desolately. She flushed the toilet, ready to take a stand, but her nausea returned, causing the princess to retch in spite of already emptying her stomach.

"Holding well, Princess Sparkle?" Trixie asked, quick to join the alicorn's side before she vomited once again. "I'll take that as a yes. Try not to hack up a lung, will you? It would be a real shame if a princess of Equestria died over her _throne_." The unicorn was just as unsympathetic as ever.

Twilight raised her head and whined, her expression as pitiful as a sad puppy's. "I'm _dying_."

Trixie rolled her eyes. "You being able to say that much shows you are just fine."

There was unsympathetic, and then there was Trixie. Twilight turned away to release the final contents from her stomach, which wasn't much at this point. It took several moments, but the alicorn managed to force herself to a standing position, her limbs wobbling as her stomach slowly settled.

Noticing that the princess was in fact alright, Trixie turned away to take her leave. "Come now, let us see what we can do to fill that freshly emptied stomach of yours."

A belated realization came to mind, evident by the mare's widened gaze. "Wait!" Twilight called out, turning to the leaving mare. "Trixie. Have you seen Peter this morning?"

Trixie didn't respond immediately. Instead, she used her magic and levitated a wet cloth to the princess. "I have. The idiot left about an hour ago. He asked me to keep you company. He should return sometime tonight."

"Did he say where he was going exactly?" Twilight questioned before proceeding to wipe her face clean. Trixie merely shrugged, earning a derelict groan from the alicorn. Forcing the bile in her mouth down with a rough swallow, Twilight blankly stared at the wall before exhaling loudly. "I can't stand this! Why am I on maternal leave already? I'm _barely_ pregnant right now! I should go to Canterlot and beg for Princess Celestia to postpone putting me on leave. I can still work!"

Trixie blankly stared at the alicorn. "Says the mare that has been ceaselessly vomiting every morning for the past two weeks." Trixie's stoic demeanor lightened, allowing an earnest smile to grace the mare's features. "While you may still be capable in _some_ aspects, it is best for you to just focus on keeping yourself and the baby healthy. That means you must have proper rest and nourishment. It's as the saying goes, you're eating for two now." The unicorn shook her head. "Besides, don't make the idiot worry any more than he already does."

Twilight's ears perked. "Peter's been worried?"

Shaking her head, Trixie couldn't hide her exasperation. "I practically had to pass an exam just so he could trust me enough to stay by your side for the day."

Twilight's mind crawled into a dark place, her eyes widening with concern. "He cannot really expect me to stay indoors for _that_ long."

Trixie's brow lowered, her mind going into deep thought. "It's not so much that he wants you to stay indoors. He wants you to _relax_ and avoid work. You're a workaholic, Twilight Sparkle. I believe it is time that you unwind. Think of this as a well-needed vacation." The unicorn smirked. "That is, whenever you're not sick."

Twilight let out an irritated sigh. "How can you just expect me to relax when I have nothing to do?" Twilight asked, whining. "What am I supposed to do with all this free time, Trixie?"

The mare tapped her chin with a hoof, deep in thought for a moment before her brow raised. "Well, if that's what you're worried about, may I make a suggestion?" The unicorn closed her eyes and huffed. "You just spent an entire month as a different species and in a different culture. Seeing as you have been relieved of your royal duties and restricted from any research or scientific activities... why not chronicle your adventures on Earth? I, for one, would certainly love to read a book like that, as would many other ponies I imagine." Trixie's face eased. "Maybe if everypony read things from your perspective, that would help them understand your relationship with Peter?"

Twilight's jaw dropped. "Why didn't I think of that?!" She clapped her hooves together eagerly and hopped in place. "Trixie, you're a genius!"

Smirking, Trixie laughed triumphantly. "I am glad _somepony_ recognizes my-" was all she managed before Twilight bolted past her. "...greatness," the unicorn exhaled, arching a brow as Twilight rummaged through a desk, placing a scroll on top of it. While the princess prepared to indulge in the fresh idea, Trixie glanced at the sun behind the nearest window. "Well, Peter... I certainly hope things are going well on your end."

Spike approached the unicorn, rubbing a claw over his half-closed eyes. "Was that Twilight… again?"

Trixie nodded. "Yes. The wonderful effects of Mother Nature at work again. It's quite beautiful really."

Twilight's hoof slammed into the desk, shaking it violently. "Where is my quill?!"

Spike cringed. "Yeah, right. _Beautiful_ indeed."

* * *

><p>The hours of the night had passed, giving way to sunrise. Luna brushed a hoof over her eyes, yawning involuntarily. With another night watch completed, the princess was ready to yield to her quarters and fall into a deep slumber. Because of her younger body, she would have to adjust to her work schedule all over again. However, sleep would have to wait, as Luna was expecting a friend. The alicorn wandered into the courtyard before taking a seat by the fountain, staring at her reflection in the water with a smile.<p>

This spot was always considered a personal retreat for the mare, its tranquil settings usually putting her mind at ease, and she made it a habit to converse with her best friend here whenever the opportunity arose. Luna's ears perked at a sound - a series of faint shots. She turned her head in its direction, gazing skyward, and her eyes softened upon spotting a stallion swinging on a strand of webbing before he sped into a freefall. As he neared the ground, Peter shot a strand against the nearest wall, using the momentum to swing to Luna's position and skid to a controlled halt.

Luna smirked. "You certainly know how to make an entrance."

Peter shrugged. "Years of practice."

The stallion grinned, taking a moment to change the capsules within the devices on his hooves. He was without his heroic attire, wearing only his backpack and signature web-shooters. Luna stepped forward, brushing the side of her head against Peter's chest affectionately. Many moons ago, the princess wouldn't have dreamt of publicly embracing a pony, let alone a stallion, but times had changed, with the mare doing this whenever they met. It had become 'their thing' as Peter declared, and Luna thought of it a guilty pleasure, considering the depth of her feelings for the stallion.

The alicorn broke away, arching a brow. "You seemed adamant that we talk. I hate to be frank, but it's not like you to move before sunrise without Twilight Sparkle forcing you to do so."

Peter chuckled, sliding the straps of his saddlebags from around his shoulders. "Yeah, it's _really_ important. I obviously caught you at a bad time. Long night? You look like a zombie. Scratch that. Zombies don't sleep. You're more like a vampire, with your sleeping pattern and all." The stallion shook his head, unzipping the backpack. "You know what? That's mean. You're too cool to be a vampire. They actually sparkled on Earth. The popular ones did, anyway. I _know_! Stupid, right? You're totally Batmare! Think about it! All you need is a cape, cowl, and lots of money. Don't forget the suave butler. That would be-"

"Utterly ridiculous," Luna scoffed, throwing a hoof over Peter's mouth before he could continue rambling. "Stop. Talking." Exhaling, the mare rubbed the wrinkles out of her forehead. "I'm listening to two different conversations at once. Must you always talk so inconsistently when you're nervous?" Luna sighed inwardly. "You really do have a talent for annoying those around you."

Peter shrugged. "I knew I should have been a clown. Or a door salesman. Both are equally annoying."

Luna's exasperation swelled, evident by her twitching brow. "_What_ is on your mind, Peter?"

Before the stallion could respond, a bright light emitted between the pair. It slowly dissipated, revealing Princess Celestia. "Good morning," she politely greeted, earning a blank expression from her sister.

"What are you doing here, sister?" Luna bemoaned, rolling her eyes.

Despite her sister's repelling demeanor, Celestia held a knowing smile. "I did not mean to interfere in your quality time, Luna." The younger alicorn scoffed, unable to hide the blush that stained her cheeks. Celestia directed her gaze to the stallion. "Peter asked that I come here to discuss something of the utmost importance." This seemed to have diminished some of Luna's irritation as she arched a brow in Peter's direction. Celestia's eyes softened. "What seems to be the matter, my friend?"

Almost all of the air in Peter's body escaped through his mouth, forcing the stallion to take in shallow breaths. "W-Well, you see…"

His mouth failed to register his mind's commands. This was truly a rare occurrence. Spider-Mane was at a loss for words, something many had wished would have happened sooner. Shaking his head, Peter chose a simpler course of action. The stallion reached into his back, retrieving a ruby. Its surface was smooth, carefully crafted to resemble the shape of a star. Celestia's and Luna's eyes gleamed as they stared at the jewel, its brightness reflecting off of their glossy irises.

Peter inhaled deeply, pausing to sort out the thoughts running through his head. "Twilight is easily the best thing to ever happen to me. Everything I have and who I've become is because of her. There's a lot I have to thank her for, but if I told you about it all, we'd be here all day. She's saved my life more times than I can count. I'll never understand it, but Twilight's given me so many chances. Even now, I've driven her name into the ground, and that girl is still trying to support me. I… can't repay that enough."

The feelings trapped in his heart began to escape, pouring out like a raging waterfall. "I'm always irritating her, but she finds ways to tolerate me. Twilight's smart, funny, beautiful, considerate, patient when she needs to be, thick-headed, and I know there's nopony else that'll make me as happy as she does. I was lost after what happened to Gwen. When we first met, Twilight managed to give me back hope. I love Twilight, more than I have anybody. Even when I died, she was the only thing on my mind. That's why I _know_ this is something I want- no, _need_- to do. This is the best way I can tell Twilight that I love her."

Peter scratched the back of his head and chuckled sheepishly, the temperature in his face elevating. "I'm going to ask Twilight to marry me. I… wanted to see if that was okay with you two."

Celestia smiled warmly, seeming unphased by the stallion's declaration. "I'm not at all surprised." Peter furrowed his brow. The alicorn lowered her head until she could see her own reflection within the jewel's smooth surface. "In the months you two have known each other, you've experienced more than most would in several lifetimes. The fact that you two are still together because you overcame all of that adversity speaks volumes. There is no question that you two love each other earnestly."

Arching a brow, Celestia tilted her head to the side. "Though I must ask... Why did you feel compelled to ask us for permission to marry Twilight?"

Peter extended a hoof. "It's a tradition on Earth, like, a really old one. When a guy wants to marry a girl, he usually has to ask her parents for their blessing. You're like a second mother to Twilight and the most influential pony in her life, so I figured it was best to start with you."

Celestia nodded, her smile growing in width. ""I see. Well in that case, of course you have my blessing. You needn't even ask in the first place. If you truly feel ready, then by all means. You must be careful though. I know you mean it innocently, but Twilight might take offense to the gesture. This is _her_ life and choice, not ours."

Peter inhaled deeply, brushing his hoof through his unkempt mane bashfully. "I know."

After a few moments, Celestia grinned. "You're very considerate, perhaps to a fault. I have no doubt that Twilight will say yes." Her expression stiffened, morphing to a stern frown. "Yet I must ask. What if somepony objects? You say it is tradition to ask for permission, but I must know how devoted you are to your cause."

"I'm going to ask Twilight regardless. If someone has a problem with it… whatever. This is something I want to do," Peter firmly declared, his posture undeterring. "If I don't go in with all that I have, it would be disrespectful to Twilight. She should not marry somepony who is not willing to stand up for her. Will she marry me? That's _her_ decision to make, and it's the only decision I really care about." He paused, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "I mean no disrespect, Princess Celestia, but I love Twilight too much to back down to anypony."

Celestia's eyes widened before her smile widened. "How brazen. I was worried you might have had doubts, but now I'm certain you are ready to marry Twilight. You will make a most reliable and trustworthy partner for her."

Luna felt a twinge pull inside of her chest. It felt reminiscent of those feelings the Venom symbiote brought out, matching the raging fires of jealousy and the bitter coldness of loneliness. The inside of her mouth grew dry. Luna stared at Peter for what felt like an eternity, and the stallion maintained his silence, hanging on the mare's lack of words. There was so much she wanted to say, most of which involved her own personal feelings, but Luna's resolve prevented any words from escaping her mouth.

"What are your thoughts, sister?" Celestia asked, freeing Luna from her self-induced trance.

The question was delivered through a calm voice and knowing gaze. Celestia _knew_ how much Luna loved Peter. The doors to his heart were truly closing, opened only for the mare with the key. Twilight was that lucky individual, and Luna acknowledged the younger alicorn's feelings. Their love was nothing short of divine, forged out of trust. Unlike Twilight, Luna did not trust Peter initially. The moon princess sniffled. Twilight had never attacked her lover out of jealousy. She was always the first to rush to his aid, whether it was in regards to fighting evil or attempting to clear her coltfriend's slandered name.

Their feelings for each other were mutual, both powerful in their own respective ways. Peter shielded his princess with his body, sacrificing his life for her sake, and Twilight supported her knight, standing defiant even as the world turned against them both. They were perfect for each other, both willing to give everything for the sake of their love.

Luna shook her head sadly. To say anything in regards to that would have been selfish.

More importantly, she would have broken her own solemn vow, to never betray the ones that mattered most. Peter's and Twilight's happiness were important to Luna, more so than water or air. While she would never disregard her love for the stallion, she promised to yield for certain circumstances. This was such a case. Luna managed to force a smile. She had an eternity to eventually tell him the truth, about how much she desired him. Even if Peter was already fully aware of her feelings, Luna earned to just tell him herself.

That day would come. There was no question about it, but for now, Luna wanted to be supportive of her two dearest friends.

Luna closed the gap between herself and the stallion, pausing to plant a soft kiss on his cheek. "You have my blessing as well." A stray tear rolled down the side of her muzzle. Her heart still ached, but the smile on her face morphed into an earnest one. "Congratulations, Peter."

**-W-**

Peter left the castle with a smile. While trepidation filled his heart, confidence existed beside it. At the very least, he had support from the most influential pony in Twilight's life. Peter stopped in his tracks, giving another worrisome glance at the castle before venturing forward. He couldn't help but feel concern for Princess Luna, after everything they had been through. Their telepathic link remained intact, although nopony knew how much longer it would before eventually dissipating.

Peter could still feel the mare's thoughts. Luna's feelings had not changed in the slightest, but she understood his plight, keeping her objections to herself. Peter reached the house of interest and entered the yard, knocking on the front door. His mind wandered, refusing to leave Luna, but he knew dwelling on the matter would not do any good. The stallion nodded feverishly. Peter wanted to marry Twilight. Simple as that. Sighing, all he could do was pray that Luna wouldn't turn into another Felicia in the process.

Fortunately, the princess was much more trustworthy than the cat burglar. Peter shook his head, freeing those thoughts from his head. He had something important to do first. The door slowly opened, and Velvet stepped out of her home, smiling widely once her gaze fell on Peter. The mare grabbed the stallion by his hoof, leading him inside before closing the door with her magic. Night Light walked into the living room, giving his guest a small smile. Peter inhaled deeply. Hopefully this would go as well as the previous talk.

Velvet's hooves wrapped tightly around the younger stallion's neck. "Peter! I'm so happy you came!"

Peter strained, managing to cough out a laugh. "Thanks, Mrs. Twilight." He glanced around, furrowing his brow after a few moments. "Hey. Is Shining Armor here?"

Night Light shook his head, taking a seat in the nearest chair. "No. He couldn't come. Something came up at the last moment."

Peter sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Typical. It just sounds like bad timing on my part. Oh, well. I guess it can't be helped. If he kills me, he kills me."

Velvet's eyes softened before she relinquished her hold on the stallion's neck. "What's wrong? You said you wanted to talk to us about something important?"

Inhaling deeply, Peter removed the gem from his backpack and placed it on top of the table. "I don't think I've ever told you why I love your daughter. Twilight is one in a million. She keeps me in line so I won't do anything stupid. Twilight has accepted me for everything that I am, even my failures. If there is _anypony_ that I know will be there for me no matter what, it's Twilight. She has a bit of a temper, but I find that adorable about her. It might explain why I'm always teasing her." He chuckled sheepishly. "She always gets me back, waking me up at the hint of dawn. I'm totally not a morning pony."

Velvet giggled softly while Night Light frowned.

Peter lowered his head and apologized, a humorless smile forming on his face. "I've come to learn that I can't live without Twilight. It's been like that for a while now, actually. She's precious to me, and I'd do anything for her, whatever it took to keep her safe and happy. I'd lay my life on the line at the drop of a hat, if only to keep her here and protect that beautiful smile of hers."

His emotions poured out, but Peter made no effort to stop them. "I've imagined many times what my life would be like without her in it, and every time, it was nothing but endless loneliness. I don't ever want to live like that. She's been there for me since the start. I _know_ Twilight is the only one for me, and I want to spend the rest of my life by her side. I want to marry Twilight, and I want to start a family with her. That's why… I would like to ask for your blessing."

Velvet giggled uncontrollably. "My little girl is getting married! I'm so happy!" She bounced in place, like a filly experiencing a sugar-high. "I'm going to be a grandmother, _and_ I'm going to have a son-in-law!"

Night Light let out a sigh of relief, managing to smile. "Thank the stars. You're taking responsibility. I was worried you weren't going to take a stand after getting my daughter pregnant. I can breathe a little easier, knowing now that Twilight is in the best position possible."

Peter hesitantly nodded. "Maybe. That's _if_ Twilight says yes."

Waving her hoof dismissively, Velvet continued to laugh. "Of course she will, dear! Our daughter loves you just as much." She paused, stealing a glance at the gem on the table. "The jewel is gorgeous. It looks just like Twilight's cutie mark. Where did you go to have this crafted?"

Peter's face flashed to a shade of red. "It's a little embarrassing. Cadance made it for me. She was the first one I talked with about marrying Twilight. I didn't really know what to do. I couldn't just buy a ring for a princess. I wanted Twilight to know how much she means to me. Cadance told me to do what I felt was right and asked me what was the first thing that came to mind whenever I thought of Twilight. I said the stupidest thing. Twilight's the brightest star in my life, giving me light when the world wants to smother me in darkness. I guess Cadance used a spell, because she created a ruby that looked _exactly_ like I wanted it to. She even turned it into a necklace."

Velvet sighed blissfully, cupping her face in her hooves. "That's so romantic. I'm sure Twilight will love it. When will you propose?"

"About a month from now. I know where I'm going to do it, too. I'm going to talk to Twilight's friends first, and then I'll go from there," Peter quickly replied, carefully placing the jewel back in the confines of his backpack. He managed to smile, despite how shaky his hooves were getting. "Thank you for trusting me. I'm… getting really nervous. I was never this scared when I fought demi-gods. Why is it that I always get so terrified when it comes to Twilight?"

Night Light chuckled. "Because we're afraid of what our special somepony thinks. Their opinions matter the most. It's perfectly natural. It just shows how much you really care for our daughter."

Velvet nodded, wrapping her hooves around Peter's neck affectionately. "Just be yourself. That's what Twilight would want." She smiled warmly. "Good luck, darling."

* * *

><p>The sun slowly lowered into the horizon, painting the sky with a dark shade of orange. Peter stretched his limbs and smiled widely. The train ride from Canterlot had taken hours of his time, but it felt great to move freely about, considering that he had left first thing in the morning and was just now returning in the late evening. He trotted through Ponyville, blissfully unaware as his mind dove into the endless possibilities of what could occur. The stallion shook his head upon reaching the front door of the Treebrary.<p>

That would come later. Peter had earned the blessing of Twilight's parental figures, but the support of her circle of friends was all that remained to be grasped before he was truly comfortable to take Twilight's hoof in marriage. Peter gulped, remembering Shining had not been informed either. He only hoped Cadance would tell him in the meantime. In regards to Twilight's friends, he _had_ to ask. It wouldn't have felt right otherwise. Retrieving a key from one of the tiny compartments in his saddlebag, the stallion used it to open the door. Trixie was sitting on the couch, shifting her violet gaze towards the door as it opened.

"Ah, welcome back," she warmly greeted, making her way to a standing position before approaching the stallion. Once they were a few hoof-lengths apart, the mare shot him a knowing glance. "Were you successful in completing your errands?" Peter weakly nodded, shifting his gaze about aimlessly. Trixie arched a brow at this and nonchalantly aimed a hoof behind her shoulder, particularly the opened door upstairs just as a crumpled piece of paper flew out of the room. "Don't worry. Twilight Sparkle is just fine. She is merely passing the time with a new activity. I must warn you; should this continue, your precious somepony may abandon her pursuit of science and become a historian."

Peter tilted his head to the side, looking dismayed. "Aw, really?! That's one of the cool things about Twilight! You mean she's going to be like an archivist now? That's so lame!" The stallion raised a hoof, his expression brightening by the second. "Hang on. Maybe not. Okay. If this leads to Twilight finding the Matrix of Leadership, I'm _so_ going to freak out. Sparkimus Prime!" Trixie gave no verbal response, staring blankly at the pony with exasperation. Peter took this as a 'shut up' and shrugged. "Sounds like Twilight's occupied then. We should head over to Rarity's while she's distracted. Spike should come, too."

"It sounds like things went accordingly, but you're still in dire straits without me. You are truly hopeless, Parker," Trixie chuckled, making her way to the door. The unicorn paused momentarily. "Spike. Come. We have important matters to discuss." While the baby dragon scurried down the stairs, with a look of relief nonetheless, Trixie alternated her gaze between him and the door. "Is Twilight Sparkle taken care of?"

Spike sighed. "I gave her a fresh quill, refilled her ink, left a lot of fresh pieces of paper, and made her a sandwich. So, Twilight should be fine until we get back. I wouldn't go in there, though. It's a warzone."

Another crumbled piece of paper flew out of the room, landing on the small mountain of a pile resting at the bottom of the stairs, and Twilight bellowed, "No no, no, _no!_ That won't do at all!"

Trixie pushed Peter out of the door before he could object, nearly knocking him to the ground in the process. "Do not threaten to slow the effects of Mother Nature. She doesn't take kindly to interruption. Not even you stand a chance against her, Spider-Mane."

Peter's complexion paled. "That sounds ominous."

The trip to Rarity's took only a few minutes to complete. They would have made it sooner had Spike not stopped by a store to buy extra ink as an insurance policy against Twilight's erratic temper. Rarity welcomed the trio with open hooves, having already been expecting them. The others were there as well. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie chewed away at the tiny cakes Rarity had prepared, while Fluttershy sipped at her cup of tea. Applejack had brought her own mug, drinking coffee instead. Spike's stomach growled in protest, prompting him to waste no time eating one of the sweet treats.

Trixie nudged Peter, offering the stallion a small supportive smile before she took a seat near the back of the room. After exchanging pleasantries, he cleared his throat and earned everypony's undivided attention. Peter groaned inwardly. This was the third time today he would ask for somepony's approval on a matter that would alter the rest of his life. While his mind moaned at this repetitiveness, his rapidly-beating heart begged for it, needing as much practice as possible before actually proposing.

Peter attempted to settle his nerves, taking in slow breaths. There was a weight bearing down on his shoulders. This should have been easier when compared to talking with Twilight's parents or Celestia, but it wasn't as Peter felt the inside of his mouth growing dry. The mares in the room were Twilight's best friends, the ponies she had interacted with the most out of her life. For all intents and purposes, Twilight was the centerpiece of the group, as the Element of the Magic _and_ the pony that brought them all together. Peter didn't want anypony to think he was going to take her away.

That was _never_ his intention nor would it ever be.

Peter stood on his hind legs and folded his hooves. "First off, I have a question for all of you." He brushed his hooves together while his mind sorted out his thoughts. Inhaling, he eventually continued. "Okay. How does everypony here feel about my relationship with Twilight?"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and exhaled. "I think it's as sappy as ever."

Rarity shot the pegasus a sharp glare before giving the stallion a warm smile. "Pay her no mind, darling. I think you two are quite a match. It's rather adorable watching how flustered Twilight gets around you."

Fluttershy opened her mouth, ready to respond, but the moment Peter shifted his gaze in her direction, she bit down on her lip and turned away. "Y-Yeah."

Applejack walked up to the stallion, nudging him playfully before winking. "Why in tarnation do you think Ah pushed Twilight to talk to you? Ya'll complement each other just right in my eyes."

Pinkie Pie giggled. "I really like your relationship! It's easy to see how much happier Twilight has been since you two started dating. She's been really bubbly and not as uptight. How can I _not_ like your relationship?"

Spike glanced off to the side. "At first, I wasn't sure how to feel about it." The baby dragon's expression softened while he smiled. "I agree with Pinkie though. Twilight's a lot different now, and that's not a bad thing. She's actually a little calmer nowadays. Mostly."

Trixie arched a brow. "I'll withhold my opinion for the time being. Why ask us this question so suddenly?"

Peter smirked as he shook his head. "I can't hide anything from you, Trixie, can I? And yeah. There's a reason I'm asking all of you this. I've been thinking after everything we've been through, not to mention that we have a kid on the way, it's about time we take our relationship to the next level." The stallion inhaled deeply before showing everypony the engagement gem, earning widened gazes in the process. "I'm going to ask Twilight to marry me in a few weeks. I… just wanted to know your opinions on this."

Rarity's face lit up as her blue eyes sparkled. "Oh my stars, Peter! Why, that is simply _fantastic_ news! Oh, and it's _so_ romantic, too! I know for _certain_ that Twilight will love the ruby necklace _and_ say yes!" Dashing across the room, the fashionista cooed before cupping Peter's face in her hooves. "This is simply unfair! Twilight continues to make me _so_ jealous! She's found herself a true gentlecolt before me, and now her knight in shining armor is going to propose, too? This is absolutely _beautiful_!" Suddenly, the mare burst into tears, unaware that she was squeezing the stallion's neck with enough strength to cut off his oxygen intake. "_I'm so happy!_"

In contrast to the fashionista's excited response, Rainbow Dash simply folded her hooves and shrugged, although a supportive smile graced her features. Fluttershy nodded, smiling warmly before fidgeting in her seat. Peter furrowed his brow after failing to locate Pinkie Pie. The stallion shrieked involuntarily as a loud bang erupted behind his position, causing him to jump and inadvertently stick to the ceiling. Pinkie whooped loudly before firing a second shot from her party cannon, sending a flurry of confetti into the air.

Peter eventually freed himself from the ceiling, placing a hoof over his chest in a vain attempt to settle his heart. "Pinkie! I swear! You are going to give me a heart attack!"

Applejack chuckled as she lowered her hat over her eyes. "Ah should have figured ya'll were going to get hitched after you got Twilight pregnant." The farmpony arched a brow. "Think about it. This should have happened sooner. You were already chosen by Twilight to be her knight _and_ prince. Do you realize half of Equestria already thinks you two are engaged?" Applejack shrugged. "This just makes it official, Ah guess."

Trixie's stoic expression remained intact, faltering only in the form of a small-knowing smile. "This doesn't surprise me in the least. It certainly explains your behavior as of late, and frankly, it's about time, I say." The unicorn waved her hoof dismissively. "Besides, that mare needs somepony, other than me, to keep her in line. I think you're the only idiot that can manage that. Because, let's face it, in all of my time here, you're the only one that consistently gets through to her. She _listens_ to you and values your opinion immensely. That means something. So, I have no objections."

Spike brushed his foot against the ground, slow to bring his gaze to meet Peter's. "So… will this make us brothers? Like, for real?"

"Yeah," Peter grinned, pausing to glance to the side. "That's _if_ she says yes."

The baby dragon beamed, his mouth curling into a fanged smile. "Pfft. You're all Twilight talks about, dude. If there's _anypony_ with a chance to make her happy, it's you. That's what she'll want, and that's what I want, too." Spike nodded earnestly. "I'm rooting for you… big bro!"

Peter smiled, glancing over the roomful of happy and excited faces. "Thanks everyone, it really means a lot that you all approve of me marrying Twilight."

Rainbow Dash stood up and made her way to the stallion before placing a forehoof on his shoulder. "While I'm not one for all this mushy stuff, I can say for certain that we're all rooting for ya, Peter." She shot him a smug smile. "Good luck, dude! You'll need it."

Peter let out an exasperated sigh. "Don't remind me..."

* * *

><p>With the announcement having been made, everypony slowly dispersed back to their own business. Spike having elected to stay behind and help Rarity clean up, Peter and Trixie strode side by side back to the Treebrary.<p>

Raising an eyebrow, Trixie looked over the stallion beside her. "You really _are_ nervous, aren't you?"

Peter let out a nervous chuckle. "How could I not be? I'm about to ask the love of my life if she wishes to stay with me for the rest of eternity. I mean, we both have _eternal life_. I'm basically asking her to ball and chain herself to me for the rest of time. That sounds like a bad idea to most! Seriously. Can you imagine being _stuck_ with me?"

"I'd rather not try to," Trixie said coldly before rolling her eyes. "It seriously is pathetic watching you though. I have absolutely no doubt in my mind that mare will not only say yes, but be positively elated with the prospect of wedding you."

"I don't know... in my heart, I know she will say yes, but I can't shake a lingering feeling of doubt, like I'm not good enough for her, ya know?"

She scoffed disinterestedly. "We have gone over this multiple times. Twilight earnestly loves you."

Peter smiled weakly. "Y-yeah... yeah, you're right, I know. But... I can't help feeling like a chicken about this."

Trixie let out an exasperated sigh. "It's going to be a very, _very_ long set of weeks..."


	2. Second Month: Proposal

_**Chapter Two "Second Month: Proposal"**_

Twilight blankly stared at the piece of paper with a furrowed brow. The night hours passed relatively quickly, but sleep continued to escape the mare, evident by the large bags under her violet eyes. She left the sanctions of her bedroom at the peak of dawn, having a sense of relief knowing Peter was actually still there. A part of her wanted to talk with the stallion, but the princess was willing to wait, knowing he would seek her out once his hunger set in. Twilight's stomach growled in protest, earning a frustrated groan from the mare. She only hoped Peter wouldn't sleep in until noon like he occasionally did.

"Where should I start?" she asked out loud, although her mind had been juggling the question since yesterday. Her hoof tapped against the table impatiently as the pen in her magical grasp did the same. "Should I start with what excited me the most? Maybe it'll be better if I went through the boring times first? Ponies like exposition, right? Better yet, I could- Argh!" Twilight's hoof contacted her forehead with a smack. "I can't think of _anything_!"

Trixie trotted into the living room with a strut, a type of swagger the usually stoic mare never displayed. She stopped in her tracks after spotting Twilight slumped over her desk as well as the growing pile of crumpled papers nearby on the floor.

"Suffering from writer's block, Twilight Sparkle?" Trixie chuckled smugly, causing Twilight to shoot a glare from the corner of her eye. The unicorn waved her hoof defensively. "I mean no harm. I only speak the truth. I certainly wouldn't have difficulty writing about myself."

Peter walked down the stairs, yawning. "That's because you're the biggest narcissist on the planet. Humility never hurt anypony, Trixie," he murmured, before entering the bathroom and closing the door behind him just as a book crashed into it.

Trixie rolled her eyes. "Nopony asked for your opinion, idiot."

Twilight brought a hoof over her mouth, stifling a giggle. "He's not exactly _wrong_, you know."

Before she could respond, the sound of water from the shower ran and Peter sang loudly in mock falsetto. "Spider-Man~! Spider-Man~! Does whatever a spider can~"

Exhaling exasperatedly, Trixie facehoofed. "I _swear_. How _do_ you put up with that, Twilight Sparkle?"

Twilight smirked. "I've had _lots_ of practice."

Knowing it was pointless to argue any further, Trixie returned her gaze to Twilight. "At any rate, this is _your_ chronicle, remember? You have nearly an entire year to write it, so why not start from the very beginning?" A bemused smile returned to the unicorn's face. "Then, simply continue to write as you like until there is nothing left _to_ write 'Leave no stone unturned' as the saying goes, yes?"

The corner of Twilight's lips curled into a smile. "All right. I'll give it a try." Her cheeks bloomed. "Just don't laugh if it sounds ridiculous."

Trixie nodded in response, her smile widening. "I promise I won't laugh. Just speak your mind. Nopony will laugh at you for being honest."

Twilight blinked, bewildered at her friend's rather unnatural behavior. "Are you okay? You seem unusually… cheery this morning." After a few moments, the alicorn shrugged and returned her gaze to the piece of paper. The pen levitated close by, proceeding to write along the page. "Let's see…"

**-u-**

**_Alien._**

_A bizarre, foreign word that has lingered on the pages of history with only the briefest of mention and no given context or scientific backing. It is a word that I, Twilight Sparkle, thought to be simply shrouded in false rumour and hoax._

_A small number of wild theories on the existence of aliens can be found if one looks hard enough. Even in modern day Equestria, ponies can be found that still believed these creatures not of Equestrian descent existed._

_I never believed any of it, that is until I came face to face with facts and reality._

_As of this writing, Peter Parker is openly known, and confirmed, to be a human- the dominant species of his planet. Or rather, he once was. This wasn't always the case however. His claim of human origin were questioned greatly by the few who first learned the truth. To think that somepony who looked to be an average pony was in reality, another species entirely, was utter ludicrousness._

_However, Peter Parker was not your average pony. He was different in a number of ways. Most notable were the strange powers he seemed to possess, abilities that nopony before had ever been known to have. Powers and abilities aside, there were other things that made him greatly stand out along with his knack for walking like a bipedal creature._

_His speech, mannerisms, and word choices were completely alien in comparison to the average everyday pony. Topics and locations he would bring up made little to no sense to anypony, even myself, a scientific researcher and librarian. At first, one would assume that maybe Parker simply had a wild imagination. Admittedly, he does this intentionally to annoy me, but with the consistency and confidence he spoke in his words, I've accepted that it was not that of creativity, but of known fact._

_What he would say, state and reference, he could do so rapidly that I found it difficult for even the most imaginative foal to be able to keep pace with it. This was because what he would say was not from imagination, but from a culture entirely different than our own._

_In time, I took his word for it, but it wasn't until I got a sample of what he spoke of that I came to truly understand what a human was. I had watched a great deal of his memories through a spell, but that was only a taste compared to what I would personally experience in the days to come. _

_The following is a documentation of my life and time as a human on their home planet of Earth. While it was eye opening, for better or for worse, there was one thing I knew for certain._

_That as a natural-born pony, it was an experience that I would never forget._

**-u-**

Raising her head, Twilight took a deep breath and brushed a hoof over her eyes. "I think that's a decent start, but how do I start from the beginning? Just what _is_ the beginning?"

Trixie inhaled deeply before taking a sip out of her cup of orange juice. "Well, _obviously_ with what it felt like, what you thought, even what you tasted, if that applies of course." Placing her juice down on the counter, the unicorn gave the princess an annoyed look. "Come now, Twilight Sparkle. You've managed to defeat dragons and demi-gods. For goodness sake, you stabbed a monster in the chest without blinking, but writing a book is too difficult? Why not rest and come back? Surely, your unimaginative brain could use the reprieve."

Twilight paused for a second, placing her pen down near the paper. Before she could retort, her stomach growled, and the mare giggled sheepishly. "Well, I _could_ use a bite to eat first."

A tray slid across the desk, stopping underneath Twilight's chin. There was a sandwich on it, a lily placed between a collection of lettuce and tomatoes. It was even accompanied by a glass of orange juice. Twilight tilted her head to the side at the gesture.

Trixie simply shrugged. "Consider yourself fortunate that I am feeling considerate today. Do not expect this treatment daily. I have a reputation to uphold."

Twilight's eyes softened. "Trixie… thank you." The alicorn's stomach growled, its protests causing Trixie's ears to twitch. Twilight took the treat into her hooves, chomping down on it viciously.

"Food for thought?" Trixie snipped, arching a brow once the sandwich had been completely devoured. She blankly stared at the alicorn. "For a princess, you're a complete savage." Earning a venomous glare for her remark, Trixie cleared her throat and waved a hoof dismissively. "Why not tell everypony what it felt like to be transformed into a human? That's a good starting point, I suppose."

"Great idea, Trixie!" Twilight cheered, downing her glass of orange juice in a couple of gulps before lifting her pen via telekinesis. She proceeded to write along the page, a renewed sense of vigor taking hold. Trixie shrugged, backing away slowly out of self-preservation.

Twilight took in a deep breath and dove in her mind, reveling in the memories of that fateful day.

* * *

><p><em>Human beings.<em>

_They are a curious bipedal species, that are both sentient and sapient. In a sense, they are no different than us. However, at the time, I had to make the proper adjustments. Their ideologies are very different from our own, as are their biological traits._

_One of the most notable differences in physique is that humans lack fur to cover their exposed skin. Overall, their bodies are soft and fragile. Clothing is a requirement, on both a physical and social level. Humans usually only reveal their entire nude selves to those they are most intimate with: family, lovers, physicians, and etc._

_This requirement of clothing and separate principles from our own was rather difficult getting used to at first. However, upon coming to experience being a human, walking upright on my hind legs and practicing established mannerisms, I quickly began to understand their way of thinking in regards to physique and attire._

_On a second note, I was surprised to learn that magic was accessible through the planet. It existed for thousands of years, upon the creation of Earth. However, it is very rare for a human to access the magical energies of the planet. The few that could tap into that realm are known to be exceptionally powerful. Doctor Stephen Strange, the man who provided a shelter for us during our time on Earth, was one of those individuals._

_A human's access point to their magic lies within their hands and fingers. They do not have appendages or horns over their heads like alicorns and unicorns possess. Yet, with concentration, I learned that the process is virtually identical. Seeing that such a limited number of humans were capable of conjuring magic, myself included, this has led me to believe that performing prestidigitation requires a particular state of mind that the average human simply does not posses._

_My mental prowess and magical aptitude remained the same in spite of my altered physical form. The same could be noted about unicorns and alicorns, specifically those that could ascend. _

_Human beings are fascinatingly complex creatures, and I found myself enamored at how similar yet different they are from Equestrians. _

_This intrigue is what I want to share with those reading this._

* * *

><p>Peter stared blankly at the crimson gem in his hooves before closing its box. Twilight was at the forefront of the stallion's mind, plaguing his thoughts with every positive and negative outcome that could possibly occur. His heartbeat quickened while his mind grew fuzzy. Peter had everypony's blessings with the exception of two, one of whom was the mare he wanted to marry. The other was of significant importance, easily considered the mother figure of his life.<p>

The stallion took in a deep breath before exhaling. Aunt May should have been the _first_ pony he talked with about the proposal, but he figured it was best to save her for last, solely on the grounds that she knew Twilight the least. Peter's eyes shot open as a dark-brown pegasus approached through the grassy fields of Sweet Apple Acres. He hopped from the bench once May was a few hoof-lengths away, greeting the mare with a warm hug. The pair exchanged pleasantries for a duration before settling into a seat on the bench.

"I'm glad you're doing okay, Aunt May," Peter chuckled, earning an innocent giggle from the pegasus. She brushed a hoof through her bright silver locks. The stallion soon smirked. "It's so weird. You look more like my sister than my aunt now."

May leaned over, planting a soft kiss over her nephew's cheek. "You're just as sweet as Ben, dear." Sighing contently, the mare shifted her glossy blue irises to the trees scattered across the field. "It's been nearly a month since I came here. I honestly wasn't sure how I would feel about it. I mean, they _are_ ponies, but now, I can easily say that I _love_ it here. Everyone here is so friendly, and it's so peaceful here. I just wish your uncle could be here with us."

"I do, too," Peter whispered, his expression softening as May's hoof fell over his. The air around them sobered, prompting the stallion to offer his aunt a genuine smile. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about, Aunt May."

The mare's eyes widened and ears perked at her nephew's declaration. "What is it?"

Inhaling deeply, Peter took the small box and extended it to May. As she gazed upon the ruby necklace, the stallion scratched the back of his head. "I know you haven't known Twilight for that long. I guess you can say the same about me, seeing as we've known each other for a few months now, but I love her so much. We're still together despite everything we've been through. I want to ask Twilight to marry me."

May was silent, as if contemplating the stallion's words, but a small smile eventually graced her features. "I'm hardly surprised, son. I actually thought you meant to propose to Twilight back on Earth when you gave her that beautiful necklace."

Peter tilted his head to the side. "So, you're okay with this?"

Closing the box, May turned and flicked her hoof over the stallion's muzzle. "I'm _very_ happy you are doing this." She brushed the grass under her hoof, tossing it into the gentle breeze. "It's actually amazing. I remember seeing how crushed you were when Gwendolyn died. I wasn't sure if you were going to be able to move on from that. When you came back after your disappearance and I saw you two together, it was pretty clear to me that Twilight was the one."

Peter's face flushed. "It's pretty cheesy when you say it like that."

May's eyes softened. "Oh, shush. She's polite, modest, beautiful, and very intelligent." The pegasus cupped Peter's face, smushing his cheeks before releasing the stallion. "I've never seen you this happy. If you truly feel that you're ready, then I won't try to stop you."

Peter let out a sigh of relief before smiling. "Thanks, Aunt May. There's still a lot going on, but I do want to do this. If Twilight accepts, we can just hold off on the marriage until the baby is born. Hopefully, most of Equestria will have accepted that I'm an alien by then." The stallion brushed a hoof through his unkempt mane. "I just hope Twilight won't hate me for this. Her reputation is being tarnished because of me. If Twilight marries me, she may as well kiss her popularity goodbye. When you're the girl who gave birth to the alien's baby, you sort of become the pink elephant in the room."

"She could never hate you for wanting to propose," May responded with a huff, as if she had been insulted. "Whenever a man wants to marry, it should be taken seriously. It means that his mind is made up, that the woman he's fallen in love with is the one he's ready to spend the rest of his life with. There's no larger way to say 'I love you' than that. That's how I took it when Ben proposed to me." The mare trailed off, choking back a stray sob before her eyes swelled with tears. "I know your uncle would be proud to see you right now, and he'd be really excited about being a great uncle."

Peter shook his head. "No, he wouldn't." May's eyes widened before the stallion's hoof brushed away her tears. "He'd be excited about you two becoming grandparents. I mean, you're pretty much my mom."

"Oh, sweetie," May sniffled, wrapping her hooves around Peter's neck affectionately. She eventually parted, seizing the opportunity to kiss the stallion's cheek. "That's enough. You need to hurry home. I'm pretty sure Twilight's really anxious to see you."

"Good idea," Peter grinned, safely returning the box within his backpack before sliding its straps around his shoulders. Sharing a glance, the stallion waved the mare off as he made his departure. "Wish me luck! And tell Applebloom I said hey."

'_Before you return home...'_ a mare's voice coolly suggested within Peter's mind, trailing off as Luna materialized inches away from his position in a flash of light. "There is an urgent matter which we must discuss," she stoically declared, pausing to give the nearby pegasus a smile. "Hello, Miss May."

May laughed nervously. "I must find a way to get used to that."

Peter approached the princess with a furrowed brow. "Same here, and _I'm_ the one who can hear her thoughts." The stallion closed his eyes and shrugged. "So, what's up? It must be serious for you to come out in broad daylight-" That same moment, Luna's horn emitted a bright light before both she and Peter disappeared in a flash of energy. They materialized on the outskirts of Canterlot Castle, the area unrefined and path obscured. "...like this," Peter finished, staring blankly at his surroundings upon opening his eyes. The stallion exhaled once his mind registered what had transpired. "Oh, come on! How about a warning before we teleport across the world next time?!"

"I'm sorry, but it was most urgent," she whispered, frowning after a moment's pause. "I've had questions about a certain crime spree. I would like to know your opinion on the matter."

Taken aback, Peter's eyes shot open. "Crime spree? Did you forget that I'm a good guy? I know the mask is creepy, but spiders can be friendly. I mean, _you_ like spiders. You even kissed me once, and..." He returned his gaze in the mare's direction, clearing his throat once Luna's exasperated expression deepened. "Right, right. So, what's been happening?"

Luna nodded, shifting her bemused blue gaze to the other side of the plains. "Rumors of a pickpocket quickly spread throughout the northern area away from the castle. Their crimes have been rather consistent, increasing in the wealth that's being taken. At first, it ranged from small portions of food to clothing, but the crimes have grown daring, increasing to bits, gems, and jewelry. As you have heard, several gems from the castle's vault were taken as well. I'm just surprised that this thief managed to avoid detection for over three weeks now."

Peter's hoof tapped impatiently against the ground. "Oh, boy. That sounds like Felicia."

"I find it difficult to imagine one pony doing all of this," Luna stated, her expression stern.

Peter scoffed. "For one pony? Sure. We're talking about Felicia Hardy, though. A professional human cat burglar. She can steal almost anything, break into almost anything, and take almost anything she wants. I wouldn't be too concerned though. She won't hurt anyone. So, it's not like it's that big a deal."

Luna shook her head. "No. This is a _very_ big deal." The mare's eyes softened. "I've had several guards on patrol, but they've all been unsuccessful in gathering any information, let alone apprehension. It would seem a criminally-minded human could run circles around Equestrian authority, let alone one as skilled as the Black Cat if it's as you say. I'm hoping you could apprehend Felicia before stories of these incidents can spread. It's quite unusual. Crime on this scale is almost unheard of in Equestria. We do not want to start a panic. I also fear that everypony would react negatively if they discovered Felicia was a human. Unfortunately, they would associate her with _you_."

"That's the Parker luck, Chuck," Peter sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "If the sky ever falls, I'm sure I'll be the one everyone blames."

Luna pointed a hoof behind Peter. "Based off of evidence we've obtained, her trail is leading into Manehattan. If she reaches that city, capturing her might be close to impossible. There's also damage control and lack thereof. In Canterlot, I can at least cover up incidents and what has been taken before word gets out. However, I will have no such luck with Manehattan. The city is far too populated to simply cover up a number of incidents without raising a few eyebrows, or worse. If I make an appearance, that would garner unwanted attention."

Peter's eyes widened. "Okay. I can see how this would be a very big deal."

"Look at it this way, Peter. Equestria is not prepared for somepony of Black Cat's caliber," Luna stated, nodding before giving the stallion a confident smile. "That's why I know you're the best one for the job. A professional thief can only be apprehended by a professional hero."

Peter let out a sigh. "I don't believe it. This is exactly what got her in trouble on Earth. All right. Set up a perimeter around each road leading to the castle and Manehattan. I want everypony to keep me posted on any strange sightings." Peter placed a hoof over Luna's shoulder. "I need a favor. Send a report of all the crimes to the Treebrary. I'm going to look for patterns and see if I can cut Felicia off at the pass. It might take some time, at least a couple of weeks since we don't have a clue as to what she looks like."

Luna closed her eyes for a second. "I'm sorry to push this onto you. I know you two have a history. We'll be forced to arrest Felicia should you capture her."

A few moments later, Peter sighed again. "I'm a knight of Equestria, remember? I'll stop her. Black Cat's long overdue for a reality check." His voice seemed distant as he answered. Peter stood still, as if contemplating something. "Just do me a favor and _don't_ tell Twilight about this. I don't know how she'll react. They can barely tolerate each other. I'd rather not deal with that." Flustered, the stallion forced the lump in his throat down with a swallow before tightening the straps on his backpack. "I need to go."

Luna managed to smile. "I understand. I'll send all of the information to you later, discreetly. Return home. There is a personal matter you must address. Do not worry. I will do my best to make sure this news does not reach Twilight's ears." Her horn glowed momentarily, causing Peter to disappear from sight in a flash of light. Luna sadly stared at the sky, recoiling at the twinge that pulled at her heart. "I truly envy you, Twilight Sparkle," she whispered before vanishing from the area.

* * *

><p>Several hours had passed, the sun retreating behind the horizon. Twilight felt the stallion's hooves wrap around her and shuddered as he tickled the fur over her belly. "H-Hey. I was just finishing the first chapter of- Don't laugh!" she added on, seeing Peter's smile widen. Twilight turned her head, allowing the stallion to capture her lips in his own. The mare placed her pen to the side and brushed a hoof over her eyes, yawning involuntarily. "I'm so tired."<p>

Peter grinned, his eyes scrolling through the walls of written text on the scroll. "Wow. You've become a regular J.K. Rowling."

Twilight arched a brow, levitating a book from the shelf over to the stallion's position. "I think you mean A.K. Yearling?"

Peter stared blankly at the cover, blinking. "Okay. Bizarro."

The pair shared a small laugh as the princess placed her hoof over the stallion's. Twilight was officially showing. No matter how awkwardly she maneuvered herself, the young princess was showing the makings of a pregnant belly. It was a tiny bump, but it was a bump nonetheless. Twilight's smile brightened as Peter rubbed the bump. It was beautiful, something that the mare marveled in daily. Whether it was minutes spent in the morning during her early showers or stolen glances in the midst of her intense writing sessions, Twilight grew enamored with the bundle of joy growing inside of her body.

It weighed a lot on her mind, seeing as she had too much time to think being stuck in the confines of the Treebrary. Just moments ago, Twilight daydreamed over details. Names for the baby always came to mind, but she was currently more interested in learning the baby's gender, praying there wouldn't be any complications due to Peter's biological background or her own transformation at the time. Their first ultrasound appointment was scheduled to take place in a few weeks to ensure the baby was healthy as well as to make sure everything was developing naturally two months later.

Only then would they consider names, despite not knowing the gender of their child until the scheduled ultrasound appointment in three months' time.

Twilight stifled a giggle. "I think it's a girl."

Peter scoffed. "Yeah, right. It's clearly a boy."

"How can you tell?" she asked, smiling as their gazes were inches apart.

"Oh, _please_! I'm never wrong! If I'm wrong, I'll do _anything_ you want for a whole month!" Peter chuckled and placed a warm kiss over the mare's cheek, earning a soft giggle for his action.

Twilight smiled mischievously. "_Anything_?"

Peter's complexion paled. "Uh... Well, I have bad luck, so a bet probably isn't…"

Twilight flicked his nose playfully. "Where did all of that confidence go? Should I tell everypony how you backed away from a challenge?"

Sticking his chest out, Peter shook his head and scoffed. "Fine! This will be the one time I'm right! Just you watch!" His expression softened. "Okay. Go ahead and freshen up. There's somewhere I want to take you." Helping the mare from her seat, the stallion shared a laugh with his beloved before tapping her flank playfully. "I'll wait for you outside."

Feigning mock outrage, Twilight tapped Peter over the forehead softly. "This is a bit sudden. Normally, I would complain, but..." Twilight squealed, nuzzling the tip of her muzzle against Peter's playfully, "I _have_ to get out of this house! What did you have in mind? I'll go _anywhere_ at this point!"

Peter stuck out his tongue. "It's a surprise. You may as well call it a date."

"I'll try not to take too long then," she giggled, feeling the temperature in her face rise.

The alicorn scurried out of the room with a bounce in her step, teleporting across the Treebrary before settling herself into the bathroom.

Once the shower began to run, Trixie arched a brow at the stallion. "You sure seem confident. Have you laid out your plan accordingly?"

Peter nodded, reaching down to retrieve his backpack. "Yeah. My plan… is just to wing it. I'm going to show Twilight a good time, and I'll propose when I feel the time is right."

Trixie snorted. "So, you're just going to bumble your way through the day? Honestly, I'd say that's foolish, but I've known you long enough to acknowledge that you're at your best when you _don't_ think."

Twilight appeared in a flash of light by the front door, brushing a hoof through her mane. "Peter! I'm ready!"

Trixie extended a hoof, giving a friendly wink to Peter. "Go steal that mare's heart." Peter bumped his hoof against Trixie's, pulling the mare into a brief embrace before galloping out of the room at full speed. Trixie slowly walked to the door as the pair walked side by side into the distance. "Now that I think about it, there's no need to steal Twilight Sparkle's heart." Trixie's smile widened as the princess rested the side of her head against Peter's shoulder. "She gave it to that idiot a long time ago."

* * *

><p>On the outskirts of Winsome Falls, the soft purples and blues of the night's twilight illuminated the skies above the mountain trail that led to a secluded locale Peter had planned out prior. Peter walked alongside Twilight, leading the princess across the path. A certain brightness glowed from the sparkling waters of the river and the light from the fireflies hovering above the grassy plains. A gentle breeze brushed through the leaves of the trees, causing them to rustle playfully and dance in the wind. The small cluster of clouds above was tinted to a shade of purple, the stars slowly surfacing in the aerial blanket behind the light of the approaching moon.<p>

Twilight leaned her head back and inhaled the cool night air. "Oh, wow!" she giggled, breaking away to trot towards a railing perched above a river. Small traces of water fell over the grass, glistering in the light of the lowering sun and rising moon. Leaning over the railing, she focused her glossy gaze on the swirling stream and tinted sky beyond as Peter took a stance next to her position. Twilight smiled. "It's beautiful!"

Peter's face flushed to a shade of crimson. "Yeah. This is my favorite time of the day." The mare tilted her head to the side before the stallion kissed her cheek gently. "Everytime I look at the twilight sky, I'm always reminded of the most beautiful and important girl in my life. Even now, nothing is as beautiful as you."

Twilight shook her head, flustered. "Thank you. It's just like that night we spent together in Winsome Falls."

"Yeah," Peter nodded, never losing his smile. He brushed a hoof over his body. "Only differences are that I'm not covered from head-to-toe in third-degree burns, and you have a little bun in the oven. I'd call this a huge improvement over the last time."

Twilight smiled warmly, looking down at the river before giving the stallion a devilish grin. "I'd have to agree. You can't throw me in the water this time either."

Waving his hoof dismissively, Peter chuckled nervously. "It was just my way of saying 'I love you'. You can't fault me for that." Twilight exhaled, nudging the stallion playfully before resting the side of her head against his shoulder. Peter felt his fur tingle against the mare's silky mane. Her sweet scent filled his senses. Peter reached down, taking Twilight's hoof into his own. Raising his head, the stallion inhaled deeply in a vain attempt to settle his rapidly-beating heart. "Twilight. There's a reason I brought you here."

Twilight eyed Peter curiously. "What is it? You've been acting weird since we got here."

The stallion opened his mouth and readied himself to speak, but despite his mental preparation even the simple task of breathing proved too difficult for him to overcome, causing raspy breaths to escape rather than coherent words. Peter bit down on his lip. It was surreal. He was Spider-Man, the hero that didn't know how to shut up. He even once said that the Green Goblin carried around a fancy purse to his face. Peter shook his head, releasing a frustrated groan. He was the guy who had the gall to insult the Kingpin with an array of fat jokes for ten minutes straight without a hint of hesitation, yet Peter found himself completely terrified to utter a simple, heartfelt phrase to a socially-awkward librarian.

Honestly, he felt rather pathetic.

"Why do I get like this around you?" he asked, scratching the back of his head. Peter placed a hoof over Twilight's cheek, leaning over until his forehead rested against hers. His hazel eyes bore into the violet irises of the mare in front of him, and their horns lightly brushed against each other, causing the mare to shudder involuntarily in pleasure.

'_Just tell her!'_ His mind screamed out at himself, only to find his lips tremble and continue to fumble the words in his heart. Twilight gave the stallion a gentle peck, which was all the reassurance he needed in that moment. "I can't do any of this without you. I've known this for a while now. I love you, Twilight. I mean, you have _no idea_ just how much I love you! I want to be with you, be close to you. I _never_ want to have to leave your side. I-I want to… I, I would like to..."

"Peter…" Twilight called out gently, her voice seeming to hang in silence for eons before she brushed her hoof affectionately against the stallion's cheek. Curiosity and anticipation welled inside the mare, she yearned to hear her lover's next words. Twilight's eyes bashfully darted about, shimmering in the moonlight as her cheeks flushed a glowing shade of pink. "You want to... what? You can tell me, Peter... what is it?"

In the silent air, Peter managed a small smile. Breaking away, the stallion took a step back and retrieved a small box. Holding the container closely, the inside of his chest tightened and burned, but he lowered into a kneeling position before finally revealing the ruby to the mare.

Peter chuckled nervously. "Oh man. I'm coming off as a total dweeb here, but…"

Twilight's eyes widened and she threw her hooves over her mouth to hush a silent gasp as the stallion's odd behavior finally added up. Tears began to swell in her eyes, and her mind raced into a jumbled flurry of thoughts as a surge of emotions ignited within Twilight. Her chest hurt, yet it wasn't pain she felt, but an insurmountable amount of happiness.

The stallion's tension eased at his mare's elated reaction, making his next words all the more easy to say. "Princess Twilight Sparkle… will you marry me?"

Twilight stood frozen in place, unable to speak or free her gaze from the dazzling ruby necklace the stallion was holding out to her. She knew their lives were intertwined the moment Peter was brought to Equestria, but never in her wildest dreams could she have foreseen just how much things would change. Peter had become the father of her child as well as her knight, prince, hero, and best friend.

A sudden gust of wind whipped her mane about, and after what felt like an eternity, the princess finally managed a weak nod.

Peter was silent for a moment before he eventually smiled. "So... is that a _yes_?"

Unable to contain her excitement for a moment longer, the mare leapt forward, catching her prince in a tight embrace. Peter practically beamed as his princess nearly toppled him over, her momentum threatening to tackle him to the ground. Yielding to her spiraling emotions, Twilight pressed her mouth against the stallion's and drank him in, her glee giving way to wondrous passion. The mare quickly pulled back from the embrace, sharing a warm smile with her lover.

"And yes. That's a _yes_," Twilight cooed, staring lovingly into her lover's gaze.

Allowing herself to be pushed onto her back, the mare let out a small giggle as Peter's hoof caressed the mare's bump. Leaning forward, the stallion pressed his lips firmly against Twilight's, forcing her mouth open so that his tongue could find its way in. The mare moaned contently, wrapping her hooves tightly around Peter's neck so that they wouldn't part. Unfortunately, like all living things, their need for oxygen eventually became too great, forcing both ponies to cease their kiss with a series of pants.

They refused to relinquish their passionate hold on one another, tightening their embrace even further. After several long seconds in each other's hooves, Peter reached to the side and retrieved the ruby, pulling away slightly to slide the necklace over his mare's ears and head before settling it below her chin.

Twilight cupped the gem gently in her hooves before resting the side of her head against Peter's chest, and took in a shuddered breath. "Please don't ever let me go, Peter."

He chuckled, gripping the mare possessively. "Don't worry, I'll be keeping that promise."

"Good," she cooed, pulling his body closer to her own. "Because I'm _never_ letting you go either."


	3. Third Month: Nature

_**Chapter Three "Third Month: Nature"**_

Twilight was elated, even after an entire month had passed. She was actually going to get married to the stallion of her dreams. Her friends and family were overjoyed, although Shining Armor had yet to be informed of the news due to a trip overseas. It was fortunate that her big brother would be returning to the Crystal Empire this week, and Twilight vowed to speak with Shining personally when the opportunity arose. Smiling sweetly, the princess couldn't contain her happiness as she brushed a hoof over her ruby necklace.

Although this news would not reach the public right away, Twilight was excited over the fact that she was officially engaged to Peter. Plans for the marriage would come sometime after the baby's birth _and_ whenever Equestria accepted Spider-Mane's alien background. Twilight lowered her quill and sighed, freeing her gaze from the scroll on the desk. Her mind was lost in a flutter, drifting aimlessly in a cloud of bliss.

That wasn't the only thing that excited the princess. Twilight peeked down at her bump, pausing to rub a hoof over it affectionately. As soon as Peter finished reading an assignment from Princess Luna, they were going to their first ultrasound appointment to ensure the baby was developing naturally. Twilight squealed, clapping her hooves together. She could hardly concentrate, finding it nearly impossible to write, yet the mare didn't seem to mind, evident by her light giggling.

"I'm in love," Twilight whispered, the inside of her chest burning. Lifting the quill with her magic, the mare stared at the scroll with a furrowed brow before stealing a glance at the closed library door. Peter had locked himself in to study. Twilight shrugged, knowing she did the same under duress. "Still, I should write _something_ before Peter finishes. Now, where was I?" Her eyes scrolled through each passage of text, widening at a word in particular. Twilight's expression soured. "Oh, that's right…" she deadpanned, trailing off before exhaling. "I'm supposed to recollect the first time I met Felicia."

Trixie stirred to life, stretching her limbs while letting out a low yawn. She freed herself from the plush comfort of the sofa and approached Twilight with a sleepy gaze. "I see you have made no progress, Twilight Sparkle. What has caused your writer's block this time?" Trixie leaned over Twilight's shoulder, reading through the scroll before snorting. "Oh, I see. The cat burglar mare. I can certainly see why writing about her would be problematic."

Twilight tilted her head to the side and arched a brow. "What do you mean by that?"

Taking a seat at the other side of the room, Trixie scoffed. "Do not insult my intelligence. It's quite evident that you are not fond of the Black Cat. I seem to recall you glaring intently and practically snarling at the crystal ball when we were watching Peter's memories the second Felicia appeared."

Twilight's face flushed to a shade of pink, but the princess closed her eyes and huffed defiantly. "I don't recall."

Trixie shrugged before smiling smugly. "Peter also informed me that you came close to strangling Black Cat during your time on Earth. He said you two came _quite_ close to trading blows on a number of occasions."

Laughing sheepishly, Twilight lowered her head in a defeated fashion. "S-so, he told you about that? I'm not proud of the way I get around Felicia. It really doesn't help that she's somewhere in Equestria doing Celestia knows what." The mare paused, gritting her teeth. "I don't know why, but she _really_ gets on my nerves."

Trixie lightly laughed, her voice lacking its usual condescending tone. "I believe you _do_ know why, Twilight Sparkle." The princess was silent, contemplating the unicorn's words. Trixie levitated her chair across the room, placing it next to Twilight's position before taking a seat. "I do find it quite puzzling. You've long won Peter's heart, and his eyes are solely fixed on you. Yet, you're still harboring a grudge against Black Cat. Is it jealousy? Is it because they have a history?" Trixie's eyes softened. "Mare to mare. Tell me why."

Twilight glanced away, her cheeks burning. "It's silly. Do you promise to keep it between us?"

Trixie's smile remained intact. "This entire conversation will remain confidential as long as you see fit."

Placing her quill back into its ink bottle, Twilight sighed before resting her chin over a hoof. "I guess it's a combination of both of those things as well as others. Peter's known Felicia longer than me, and they were both really close to getting together at one point. That alone bothers me, but what drove them apart is what really infuriates me. Black Cat liked Spider-Man, but she wanted _nothing_ to do with Peter. Do you realize how _shallow_ that is?!" she growled, her voice seething through gritted teeth.

"I have an idea," Trixie whispered, her eyes softening.

A venomous glare formed in Twilight's eyes, but with a somber sigh, it diminished into a saddened gaze. "Felicia was so careless that she didn't realize how much she really _hurt_ Peter. I can almost blame her for why Peter has no confidence in himself. That's the main reason why I just don't like Felicia."

Twilight whined, her face scrunching in disgust. "I'm actually jealous of Felicia, too. After watching Peter's memories, it's easy to tell that he's very attracted to her. There's nothing wrong with that! I-I just-Ugh!" the princess groaned, rubbing a hoof over her throbbing cranium. "He was gawking at her at points! Why is it that it feels like I can't get that reaction?!" Twilight threw a hoof over her mouth, as if to shut herself up, but evident by Trixie's knowing grin, it was already too late.

"Peter certainly chose the right mare to marry. You genuinely care for that idiot. If there's anypony that loves Parker half as much as you, I'll be highly impressed," Trixie calmly declared, placing a hoof on the alicorn's shoulder. "I certainly understand your feelings. I wasn't that different from Felicia in a sense, holding myself to such a high standard that I didn't care who I stepped over. In regards to Felicia, perhaps you can use that fuel of jealousy to write. You _clearly_ have much to say about her. It can be… informative to say the least."

Twilight arched a brow, managing to smile. "The difference between you and Felicia is that you've changed a lot, Trixie. Felicia hasn't changed a bit, but you've become an amazing pony. I'm happy you're my friend."

A pink blush and bashful smile with teeth formed on the unicorn's face, the Trixie equivalent to unmatched joy. "I…" Clearing her throat, the mare forced her stoic expression to resurface. "I must admit that it's very surprising to see such a modest princess act like this. Peter is _very_ attracted to you, but there is no shame in wanting your stallion to desire you more. My suggestion? Grab his attention by doing something unexpected and make certain it's something he would like. Now think, Twilight Sparkle. What does Peter like discreetly? Something that Felicia has that you do not."

Twilight pursed her lips together, gazing at the ceiling before giving the unicorn a befuddled glance. "I don't know."

Trixie face-hoofed and rolled her eyes. "You're as dense as your idiot fiancé. Sex appeal, you twit!"

Flustered, Twilight's face flashed to a shade of crimson. "I-I have sex appeal!"

Trixie snorted, laughing. "Do not kid yourself. While you are a princess, on the average day you are still a low-key, awkward, clumsy, dim-witted librarian that prefers comfort and ease over aesthetics." The mare trailed off, raising a hoof defensively. "I mean no offense, but you do not openly strike ponies as _sexy_."

"Now, hold on a second!" Twilight blurted out, whining. "You have no room to talk! You're not exactly glamorous either!"

Trixie huffed. "Perhaps, but I _never_ present myself to be sexy. I have no need for it at the moment. Should I decide to seek out a special somepony, I will change and up my game to a fair standard." The unicorn pointed a hoof against Twilight's chest. "You, on the other hoof, you have somepony's eyes on you. I would recommend you try to keep it that way and raise your appeal at least from time to time."

Twilight let out a defeated sigh. "You're right. Peter's always keeping me guessing. Maybe it's time I try something myself?"

"It certainly wouldn't do you any harm." Trixie took a step back, looking the princess up and down thoughtfully. "Peter is quite content with you the way you are. So, I imagine if you try anything beyond the norm, the idiot would be pleasantly surprised."

Twilight's brow lowered in thought as she dove into her mind, searching through the confines of her memories. After a few moments, the alicorn bit down on her lip. "Well, I uh…" she trailed off, feeling the temperature in her face rise.

Trixie raised an eyebrow. "There's no need to be ashamed. I won't judge you on such a serious conversation topic, Twilight Sparkle."

"Well... I _have_ been thinking about wearing a latex suit. I remember when we were watching Peter's memories that he said how much he liked Felicia's costume. Rather, how she wore it…" The mare's gaze lowered, falling on her pregnant bump. "I doubt I could fit one right now. Plus, I'm not sure on whether or not Peter would like it."

Trixie scoffed, waving her hoof dismissively. "Don't be absurd. That idiot has been gawking over you more than usual since you accepted his proposal. Once you finish writing for the day, we will go see your friend, Rarity. Even I can't deny that mare's ability to craft fabrics."

Twilight's eyes widened as her face heated up. "W-What!? I can't talk to _Rarity_ about this sort of thing! I-It's... it's personal!"

Trixie scoffed dismissively. "Oh, please. As another mare, I'm sure she will understand your desire to please the one important to you. Besides, she's too good of a resource to waste. We can call a girls' meeting about the matter. It _has_ been quite some time since the two of you conversed intimately. Think of it as a bonding experience." A small smirk played across her lips. "Or shall I say a bondage experience…?"

Twilight facehoofed. "This is _so_ embarrassing..."

"I only do this because I care," Trixie said half sarcastically, shrugging.

Smiling weakly, Twilight gave the unicorn an affirming nod. "Well, I certainly cannot deny that. So, thank you, Trixie. Really. You have no idea how much this help means to me."

Trixie hastily turned on her hoof and readied to make her leave, unaware of how her cheeks glowed. "Whatever. I will go to speak with Rarity and let her know we will drop by later."

The princess furrowed her brow, glancing off to the side momentarily before lowering her quill over the scroll. "Alright. In the meantime, I'll get to work on this. I think I have something in mind now."

"Oh. And for the record, Twilight Sparkle… this conversation _never_ happened." She glanced back at the door to the room where Peter was in before scoffing. "I have a reputation to uphold, and you know how grating that idiot would become if he learned of any of this."

Twilight giggled innocently. "Sure. I won't say anything. I promise." Twilight paused briefly before cringing. "Besides... I don't think he'd _ever_ let me hear the end of it..."

A loud sneeze echoed from the next room, eliciting a fit of laughter from the mares.

**-u-**

_Human nature._

_I had always been perplexed with the behavioral patterns Peter exhibited during our time on Equestria, and I was intrigued in how similar yet different he was in terms of personality. Peter comes off as dim-witted, incoherent, sporadic, and lazy, but over time I've come to acknowledge that it's almost a farce. Peter is very intelligent, responsible, honorable, endearing, and guilt-ridden: qualities that made me question the depth of human nature._

_By logic, Equestrian nature is no different. We are all Sapient, able to understand and react to our emotions accordingly. However, it seems human nature has a greater capacity to reach extremes Equestrians could only begin to imagine. They possess the capability to become truly evil, or wholly good. One of these evils we Equestrians have seen was the Green Goblin._

_However, my time on Earth taught me that what I had experienced with the Green Goblin was simply scratching the surface of the depths of human nature, and its dark history. During my research of Earth's history, I came upon what was arguably one of humanity's darkest hours. _

_The event I speak of is known as 'The Holocaust'._

_Never in our planet's history had I read or heard of anything that compares to the numerous horrors depicted in the words and images describing 'The Holocaust'. An estimated five million humans were enslaved, tortured, and killed in mass genocide simply due to their race. The actions and events detailing the tragedy were unfaithfully terrible. I dare not repeat them on these pages. Upon my conclusion of research into 'The Holocaust', I truthfully had lost hope in humanity as a whole, and desperately sought out significant feats of good to redeem humanity in my eyes. _

_Thankfully, I had come to learn of a great number of deeds in complete contrast to the possible evils of humanity. Two humans in particular caught my attention during my search. The first was an individual by the name of Doctor Martin Luther King Jr. _

_Long before Dr. King's time, slavery was a normal part of human society, at least in the country of the United States. While eventually being abolished, lingering disrespect and hatred remained to human races who were once considered slaves. Dr. King was most known for his "I Have a Dream" speech and how he rallied great numbers of humans around him in __the civil rights movement_ _to put an end to such oppressive evils and hatred. Even in the face of violence and numerous threats to his life, he used peace and the power of words as his weapon. _

_The inspiration of Dr. King didn't end at his words alone. __With the frequent death threats due to his prominence in the civil rights movement, his actions confronted death and made it a central part of his philosophy. Unfortunately, shortly after giving his "I've Been to the Mountaintop" speech, Dr. King was assassinated. However, through his efforts, his death transformed him into a martyr for civil rights and equality, showing that not even murder could stop the civil rights movement. This would eventually lead to laws being passed and granted equal rights between all humans, regardless of race or skin color._

_As a pony, I was deeply moved by the words and actions of this human, and felt honored to have learned of his existence._

_Although he was assassinated, his efforts did not go unnoticed. Humans live equally now, thanks to his efforts. Mahatma Gandhi is another individual who was oppressed yet used nonviolence and peace as methods of defense. His philosophies are identical to that of Equestrian society. These are extremes as I have noted._

_Whereas Peter is concerned, I can associate him with the best of human nature, exercising righteousness to a severe fault. _

_Equestrians as a whole are relatively good. I believe the worst our society has produced was King Sombra, who enslaved a kingdom. In comparison to human nature, we are only scratching the surface of our emotions. We can learn so much from the human race. It's very possible for us to exercise their capacity for good in order to never stray into the depths of evil that they reached. The road to self-improvement is never-ending. We can better ourselves and admire the justices of human society._

**-u-**

Several hours had passed. For the sake of privacy, the ultrasound appointment was being conducted within the walls of the castle. Velvet and Night Light patiently sat on the other side of the room while Trixie stood against the wall, gazing at the couple from the corner of her eyes. Peter paced in front of Twilight, never averting his gaze from the princess. The nurse held her ear against the mare's stomach with a patient stare, pausing to write notes into her pad. Cadance appeared in the room in a flash of light with an excited grin on her face.

"Please tell me I haven't missed it yet!" the alicorn pleaded, her tone matching that of an eager filly. "How is everypony?"

Peter's hoof tapped impatiently against the ground as he released a frustrated groan. "Stressed."

Night Light mirrored the stallion's response, rocking in his seat. "Frustrated."

"Lovely." Velvet hummed lightly.

"Meh." Trixie seemed indifferent, shrugging.

Cadance laughed nervously. "We should all be happy! Come on! Loosen up!"

Twilight managed to give her sister-in-law a nervous smile, prompting Cadance to nod. "We're all fine, Cadance."

"You're looking wonderful!" she cheered, pausing upon spotting the ruby necklace Twilight was wearing. Cadance gave Peter a knowing smile. "Congratulations! I'm happy to see you two finally engaged!"

"Thank you," Twilight weakly replied, inhaling sharply once the doctor placed her clipboard down. Peter stopped in his tracks and rushed to the mare's side, taking her hoof into his own. Twilight bit down on her lip. "A-Are you ready, doctor?"

The doctor smiled, lowering her glowing horn over the alicorn's stomach. "Yes, Your Highness. There is nothing to worry about. This is a standard procedure." Pausing, the mare shifted her gaze to Peter. "Prince Parker, would you mind stepping away for a few moments?"

Peter reluctantly relinquished Twilight's hoof, kissing the mare's cheek before lowering his head apologetically to the doctor. "R-Right! I'm sorry!"

"There is nothing to apologize for, sir. This will only take a minute," the doctor said reassuringly as the stallion made his way to Trixie's side. Energy from her humming horn spread out and enveloped Twilight's bump, earning a surprised squeak from the princess as a strange vibrating sensation traveled through her fur. The particles of magic settled into place before an image materialized above their position. The doctor opened her eyes and nodded, rubbing a hoof over Twilight's pregnant stomach before directing her attention to the projection hovering above. "Just relax and breathe deeply. The image should clear in a few seconds."

Peter's eyes narrowed on the image as it began to develop and take form while he retook his position next to Twilight's side. His mind went into an uproar, hinting at every negative possibility that could occur. While he had taken the form of an Equestrian, his biology was still alien, that of a human. Peter moaned desolately as his complexion paled. With his radioactive genetic code, it was a miracle that Twilight could be pregnant, but the effects on the child would be unclear. There was a chance of deformity.

After all, Twilight had been transformed into a human when she was impregnated, and that could play a factor into the baby's growth. Shaking his head, Peter slammed his eyes shut. With his luck, anything was possible. An awkward silence filled the room, the volume reaching a point so low that a pin drop could have been heard. Sighing inwardly, the stallion forced his eyes open and slowly turned his gaze to the projection with a determined look.

No matter what happened, he would be there for his family, for Twilight and the baby. He had to be strong for _them_. However, his eyes softened at the sight within the projection. It was small, curled into a fetal position as it seemingly rested peacefully. This was a life taking form, his child. For this moment, all doubts were cast away. Even in its developing state, Peter could only imagine one thing as beautiful as the baby, and that was his future wife, the child's mother.

"Wow," Peter whispered, his ears perking at a soft sound. He averted his gaze, finding Twilight in tears. The stallion kissed the mare's hoof affectionately. "Twilight…"

"Peter. That's our baby," she sniffled, smiling even as her face was stained with tears. "That's our baby!" she repeated with increased vigor before staring deeply at the image of the tiny equine.

Peter weakly chuckled, nodding as he brushed a hoof over his face before any tears could surface. "Yeah. It sure is…!"

The doctor studied the image with a stern gaze. "Let's see. Everything is developing accordingly. No defects. The fetus is healthy. I'm amazed at how quickly it's growing. There's nothing wrong with this. It's just… unusual." She paused, furrowing her brow and remaining silent for what felt like eons. The doctor smiled after a duration. "Prince Parker and Princess Sparkle. Congratulations! You're carrying a healthy baby pegasus."

"Pegasus?" Peter and Twilight blurted out simultaneously, both ponies staring on in bewilderment.

The doctor nodded, pointing a hoof at the image. "Yes, that's correct. There are two small bone growths on its back. Those are the wings."

Peter arched a brow before scratching the back of his ear. "That's weird. You'd think two unicorns would make another unicorn, but I guess it's because you're an alicorn?"

Cadance shook her head. "No. That's not quite the case. When I first became an alicorn, Auntie Celestia told me that I'm still initially a pegasus. We're magically altered, not genetically. That means Twilight, for the most part, is still a unicorn."

"Then, how is it that the baby is a pegasus?" Peter questioned, helping Twilight to a standing position once the magic surrounding her stomach dissipated. "Mister Night Light. Miss Velvet. Shining Armor. My fiancé. Me. We're all initially unicorns. How is this possible?"

"It's very possible," Night Light intervened, raising a hoof.

Velvet nodded. "Well, my great-grandfather was a pegasus. Their genes are recessive, but Twilight still has them regardless, as I do. The majority of our family tree consists of unicorns, but every now and then, a pegasus comes around." The mare giggled. "Plus, isn't your aunt a pegasus, Peter? It may have come from your side of the genes."

Twilight stifled her building smile. "That means, the odds of our baby becoming a pegasus were highly unlikely?"

The doctor smiled, nodding. "The odds were substantially low, yes, but genetics work in mysterious ways. Congratulations."

Her tears resurfaced, prompting the stallion to pull the mare's head into his shoulder. Twilight's smile could still be seen. "This makes our baby even more special."

Peter chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Our baby was special the moment you became pregnant. Still, at this point, I'm okay with anything. I'm just happy the kid's not a pony-human hybrid or a pony with eight legs. That would have been awkward when it was time to buy baby clothes- Ow!" he managed before Twilight's hoof struck the back of his head. Groaning, the stallion glanced off to the side with a dismayed expression. "It's so unfair. First, Aunt May, and now, my kid. Why couldn't _I_ become a pegasus?"

The doctor giggled, storing a few papers into a folder. "Well, everything is fine thus far. Make sure you return at least once a month to make sure no complications arise."

Nodding, Twilight managed to wave the doctor off before Peter captured her mouth with a passionate kiss and earned a surprised yet pleased moan for his efforts.

"What was _that_ for?" she sighed, her eyes glossing over blissfully.

"Do I _need_ a reason?" Peter chuckled before wrapping his hooves gently around Twilight's neck, planting a soft kiss at the center of the mare's forehead once she snuggled into his embrace. "I love you."

Twilight felt her face burn at the simple declaration. Even now, those words never failed to bring her joy. "I love you, too."

Before anypony could respond, Princess Luna materialized at the center of the room in a flash of light. "Peter. I have urgent news. Scouts indicated to have developments… in that case," she paused, hesitating upon sharing a gaze with Twilight. Luna's sky blue eyes settled on everypony in the room before the princess lowered her head apologetically. "I'm so sorry! I did not mean to barge in."

Twilight waved her hoof dismissively with a smile. "It's okay, Princess Luna. We were just leaving." The younger alicorn shared a glance with her stallion. "I'm going to Rarity's. You should-"

Luna shook her head, stepping between the young couple. "Do not leave just yet, Twilight. I only need a minute of Peter's time. There is no reason you should leave without your fiancé."

"She's right. Wait for me in the hall," Peter whispered, kissing Twilight's cheek. "This won't take long." Everypony quietly left the room, each sharing a brief farewell before going their separate ways. Once certain they were finally alone, Peter let out a relieved sigh. "That was too close. Nice save, Luna."

Luna closed her eyes and huffed. "Twilight _will_ learn of this eventually."

Peter nervously glanced off to the side, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "I know, but I'd rather it be _after_ the fact."

"Indeed," Luna murmured, nodding as her expression softened. "I've underestimated Felicia." The princess exhaled as her horn glowed, prompting a letter to materialize inches away from Peter's face. The stallion accepted the letter, pausing to open it, but Luna shook her head. "No. Not here. Wait until you're home. I can safely say that Felicia has already reached Manehattan."

Peter blankly stared at the letter, exhaling upon spotting the kiss mark placed above the seal. "Are you serious?" The stallion's expression paled before a defeated sigh escaped from his mouth. Shaking his head, he groaned. "There's no way around it. I'll have to go to Manehattan and stop her myself."

"I agree," Luna murmured, her horn glowing before a pair of small golden tickets appeared in front of the stallion. "Here is a pass to the Rose Hotel for a room in Manehattan and a ticket for a train ride. You should leave first thing in the morning."

Peter arched a brow. "Couldn't you just teleport me there?"

Luna smiled and winked. "I'm giving you an entire night to consult with Twilight Sparkle. Be grateful. I am giving you a chance to come up with a legitimate excuse to be away for a week or so. I shall accompany you once you reach Manehattan."

Peter firmly nodded. "You have a point... it might just take that long, too. Thanks, shortie- Ow!" He clutched at the sore spot over his forehead, hissing.

Luna glared at the stallion, her cheeks flushed and teeth forming a scowl. "Do _not_ call me that!"

"You know? Why must the most important girls in my life always hit me? Maybe the violent ones are drawn to me. It would explain why everyone wants to kill me most of the time," Peter chuckled, winking playfully. "I wasn't even talking about your height that time. I was talking about your butt- Ow!" Luna struck him a second time with more force, a knot swelling over his forehead and under his horn. The stallion grumbled incoherently. "Moonbutt…"

Luna's cheeks glowed as an exasperated groan echoed within the confines of her mind. '_I am in love with an idiot. Why must he make me feel this way? I should just send him to the moon one of these days and be done with it.'_

**-u-**

Rarity sorted through her collection of fabrics in the closet, furrowing her brow in thought. Her friends were on their way, and she had made no progress whatsoever. She smiled contently. It was fine. She was going to receive a visit from one of her dearest friends, and they needed to catch up. The unicorn's ears perked at the sound of soft knocking at her door before she raced to answer it.

"Twilight! Darling! You're early- oh!" Rarity stopped abruptly, giggling sheepishly once her royal blue gaze fell on the meek pegasus standing on her doorstep. "Fluttershy! Oh, my. Come on in, dear. What brings you here?" The unicorn paused, happily clapping her hooves together. "Please! Tell me about Twilight's ultrasound! How was it? Details, darling! Details!"

Fluttershy slowly walked into the house, keeping her gaze fixed on the ground. "Um, I…" the pegasus trailed off, shamefully shaking her head. "I didn't go."

Rarity stopped in her tracks, arching a brow. "You didn't go?" she asked questioningly. "You said that you were going to accompany Twilight last night! What ever happened?"

The pegasus opened her mouth to speak but hesitated, her ears falling back as she looked back down to the floor in silence.

The fashionista let out an exasperated sigh, shaking her head. "You simply _must_ let this go, darling. It has been almost three months now. You're being far too hard on yourself."

Whimpering, Fluttershy wiped a hoof over her sore eyes. "I'm sorry. I know it is wrong, but... I just can't bring myself to face him. Everytime I try, I remember just how awful I was to him. I shut Peter out completely without giving him a chance. How can I just face him after treating him so badly?" The pegasus sniffled. "I'm not afraid of Peter anymore, but I just can't… face him. It would be hypocritical if I just…"

"Stop thinking like that," Rarity firmly stated, offering the mare a cloth. "You must realize that by acting like this, all you are accomplishing is keeping Peter at a distance. He doesn't harbor a grudge against you. In fact, he's always asking about you." Fluttershy's eyes widened after she wiped her face clean. "Peter just wants to be your friend again, and he'll wait until you're ready to open back up to him. Right now, you're only hurting yourself and him."

Fluttershy bit down on her lip. "Rarity, I-"

A set of knocks was heard at the door, but the moment Rarity and Fluttershy turned around, Peter entered the room with a wide grin. "Hey! You should be more careful! Your door was wide open! You never know when some weirdo is going to walk in unannounced."

Trixie scoffed, rolling her eyes. "That one's _far_ too easy. I'll just hold my tongue this time."

Twilight giggled sheepishly. "Sorry, Rarity. I told him to wait, but he's just so excited to get the news out." She paused to playfully tap a hoof over Peter's forehead before smiling apologetically. "You know how he doesn't always listen."

Rarity covered a small laugh. "Quite well, I'm afraid."

Peter's eyes softened as Fluttershy lowered her body, hiding behind Rarity to the best of her ability from his sight. "You know... I really should get going. I have to go on a business trip to Manehattan in the morning. Princess Luna will be waiting for me there." The stallion kissed his fiancé's cheek. "Stay safe, okay? I love you."

Twilight smiled, albeit sadly, but she brushed the side of her head against the underside of Peter's muzzle. "You're leaving? Why didn't you tell me? No, no. I'll go home with you. Somepony has to help you pack. If I don't, you'll leave everything behind." Twilight turned to Rarity, smiling. "I'm sorry, Rarity! How about a rain check?"

Trixie frowned, grabbing Twilight by the shoulder. "Oh no you don't! You're not getting away from us _that_ easily." A smirk played across her lips. "Don't think I've forgotten about it already."

An embarrassed blush lit up on Twilight's features before she laughed sheepishly. "Oh, uh, yeah... that..."

Rarity also smirked at the alicorn's reaction. "Oh yes, darling. _That_."

Peter shrugged. "There's so much estrogen in the air. Should I be worried?"

Rarity came around behind Peter. "It's nothing to be concerned with. Now, out you go! It's girl talk time!"

"Wait. Wha- Hey!" In the blink of an eye, the stallion found himself shoved out of the house by the girls, the door immediately slamming shut behind him. Peter glanced back at Rarity's home with a stunned expression for several seconds. "I think I have a talent for ticking off the women in my life." Brushing his shoulder off, he trotted away. "Well, I'd better go pack. If I'm late, Luna will _really_ lay into me." The blood in his body grew cold. "Man. If Twilight knew what I was up to, she'd kill me."

* * *

><p>The thralls of night dissolved. Morning exploded across the land and passed through veins under the earth, leaving blossoming life in its wake. The empty sky, bright blue with the sun's undivided attention, allowed a genuine warmth to envelope everything within its range, and the gentle breeze carried the sweet scent of the maple trees. Peter watched the spectacle from behind the window of the bedroom before shifting his hazel gaze to the sleeping alicorn.<p>

Twilight's chest slowly rose and fell, her breathing soft and inaudible. Those soft butterflies he had come to cherish returned, but there was a twinge of sadness, his heart tightening into a knot. Twilight was beautiful, resting soundly, and he dared not to disrupt his angel's slumber. The early morning light spilled through the curtains as the stallion closed them, bathing the room in a warm orange light. Peter sat down on the edge of the bed beside Twilight and watched her sleep for a small duration.

He brushed a strand of the mare's violet locks behind her ear before placing a soft kiss against her cheek. Twilight instinctively responded and rolled over to her side to face the stallion, despite still being asleep. Peter bit down on his lip, resisting the urge to cater to his emotions. Smiling sadly, the stallion lowered his head until their lips met. Twilight made a small content sound before Peter pulled away, gazing peacefully at his lover. Suddenly, this trip seemed to have been a curse. He only begged that it wouldn't last.

For this one moment, he hated Felicia.

"I know it's only for a week or two, but I'm really going to miss you," he whispered, brushing a hoof over the pregnant mare's stomach. "I won't be too long. I promise. Trixie will take care of you and the baby until I get back." The stallion let out a desolate sigh as he pulled the bed's blanket over the mare's body, ensuring her warmth was preserved. Peter walked out of the room, stealing one last glance at the princess. "I love you, Twilight."

Proceeding quietly, the stallion managed to walk down the stairs without alerting anypony in the house. Peter grabbed his suitcase and exited the Treebrary, walking quietly in a somber trot. However, a bright flash of light erupted a few hoof-lengths from his position. Before he could respond, a pair of hooves wrapped around his neck in a warm embrace, and a pair of lips pressed against his mouth, capturing the stallion in a passionate kiss. Peter's eyes softened as they settle on Twilight before he returned her affections in full.

Twilight tightened her hold, burying her face into the stallion's neck after breaking their kiss. "You tried to sneak off again," she whispered, hitting his shoulder with a pout. "I _hate_ it when you do that. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You're beautiful when you're asleep. I didn't want to interrupt you," he sighed, brushing his hoof against the mare's cheek. She leaned into his touch, her face flushing to a shade of pink. Peter smiled. "Will you be okay? I don't want to leave you."

Twilight nodded reassuringly. "I'll be fine, Peter. You have a job to do. Don't ignore your responsibilities. It's only for a couple of weeks. I-I'll be fine," she stammered, choking back a building sob. Pursing her lips, she turned Peter around and nudged him. "You have a train to catch. Don't be late. Just…" Twilight paused, brushing her hoof against the ground. "Stay in touch, okay?"

Peter smiled almost shyly as he stole one last kiss, using his hoof to trace a snaking pattern across Twilight's back. "Yeah." The stallion took the mare's hoof and held it firmly, sharing a smile before he hesitantly relinquished her. Waving sadly, Peter forced an empty chuckle from his mouth. "See you when I get back… I love you. "

"Yeah. I love you, too." Twilight nodded, her lips quivering. "Please stay safe." After the stallion was a fair distance away, tears finally began to pour as she clutched her aching chest lovingly. "I'll miss you..."

Several minutes had passed, and Peter had reached the train station without delay. After giving his suitcase to one of the workers, the stallion waited patiently as ponies began to enter the train. Glancing out of the corner of his eyes, Peter turned his gaze to spot a bundle of yellow and pink trotting towards him. The stallion tilted his head to the side once her image cleared. Fluttershy slowed to a halt, lowering her head once she was a mere hoof-length from Peter.

"Fluttershy?" Peter blurted out, baffled by the mare's sudden emergence. "What are you doing here?"

Fluttershy shook her head, panting as she slowly regained her breath. She shook her head furiously as words failed to escape from her mouth. Rarity's advice echoed across the confines of her mind, but the pegasus found it impossible to merely speak the truth. Peter alternated his gaze between Fluttershy and the line leading into the train, his time rapidly growing short. Slamming her eyes shut, the mare threw her hooves around the stallion's neck. Peter stiffened, his eyes shooting open as Fluttershy's crisp scent filled his senses. Suddenly, he felt something wet on his shoulder before soft sniffles escaped from the meek pegasus.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Fluttershy exclaimed softly, sobbing as she buried her face into the crook of Peter's neck. "I-I shouldn't have… I shouldn't have…"

Peter pulled the mare away, offering her a warm smile. "It's okay! Really, it is! You don't have to apologize, Fluttershy." The line had completely emptied into the train, and the passengers were staring in his direction. The stallion patted Fluttershy's shoulder affectionately. "I understand, and I'm happy you came here to see me off. I have to go now, but when I come back, we should go to the spa for old time's sake."

Fluttershy wiped her face clean as she nodded faintly. "I-I, Um… I would like that... I have a lot I'd like to share with you."

A wide grin etched on Peter's features. "Yeah, totally! We have a bunch of catching up to do."

With a soft sigh of relief, Fluttershy's expression eased into a small smile. "Thank you for understanding, Peter." The mare jumped slightly at the sound of the train's final whistle. "I'm sorry to have stopped you. We'll talk more when you get back. That is, if you still want to then..."

Peter let out a chuckle as he quickly boarded the train. "You never do change, do you?" As the train began to pull away, he reared his head out of the closest window and waved the pegasus off. "See you soon, Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy managed to return his smile in earnest and waved back as the train rolled off into the distance. "See you soon."


	4. Fourth Month: Black Cat Takes Manehattan

_**Chapter Four "Month Four: Black Cat Takes Manehattan"**_

Twilight rocked back and forth in her seat, rubbing a hoof affectionately over her steadily growing bump. The doctor's words regarding the baby's unusual growth rate had been unnerving for the princess. Her irises vanished behind a bright light while she focused on the tiny lifeforce resting within her womb. Twilight groaned as her eyes grew sore, prompting the mare to slam them shut and use a hoof to block out the light. She was still a novice alicorn, adjusting to her latent abilities, but that didn't stop her from occasionally taking peeks at the baby, even if she could barely sense it for seconds at a time.

Twilight sighed, turning to the side. "JARVIS, do you have the results of the latest ultrasound ready?"

The computer behind her position came to life, its screen brightening. "**Yes, Miss Twilight. The baby appears just as healthy as it did yesterday."**

Twilight pursed her lips together before shaking her head. "I just don't understand it. The baby should not be coming along this fast. Would you happen to have a concrete theory as to why this is happening? I know that I was a human when I was impregnated, but the baby shouldn't have even taken form until a month had passed."

Images took form on the computer screen, alternating between pictures of Peter and Twilight in both of their equine and human states.

"**There are many possibilities to take into account, Miss Twilight. Peter Parker, while currently taking the shape of a unicorn, is in fact still a human in part. Perhaps the same could be said for you, and your body is reacting in a similar way to that of a human female's. This may have indeed minimized the length of your pregnancy from eleven months to nine. I am also uncertain whether or not the magical energies of Equestria, your alicorn biology, your transformation from a human to an equine during the beginning phase of your pregnancy, and Mister Parker's unusual genetic code are key factors in this development."**

Twilight's entire face was blue, as if the blood in her body had grown cold. "...and you're sure the baby is healthy?"

"**Yes, Miss Twilight,"** JARVIS stoically replied, earning a relieved sigh from the princess. "**My theories are merely conjecture and inconclusive. I advise that you continue to follow the doctor's instructions and patiently wait for the next officially scheduled ultrasound."**

Nodding, Twilight managed a small smile. "Okay. Thank you, JARVIS." After closing the computer with her magic, the alicorn shifted her violet gaze to the photograph under the lamp. She brushed a hoof over the picture of her stallion, his sheepish grin adding to the warmth simmering at the center of her chest. Twilight's ears lowered into her mane. "It's… really quiet here without you, Peter. I almost hate it. I could actually use one of your stupid jokes right about now." She giggled under her breath. "Trixie would hate me if she heard that."

Twilight's gaze fell on her bump. "I wonder what your daddy is up to…?" The mare shivered involuntarily as a small chill brushed through her fur. She directed her line of sight to the opened window on the other side of the room. "It's already starting to get chilly," Twilight whispered before using her magic to seal the window shut. After a small duration, her eyes widened as a small idea came to mind. Lifting her quill via telekinesis, Twilight opened a blank scroll. "That reminds me…"

**-u-**

_Clothing._

_While merely an accessory to Equestrians, it is a near necessity for humankind. Unlike ponies, they lack fur, but the need for clothing does not end there. During my first few days on Earth, I found it odd that I had to wear clothing for a majority of the time. The culture of Earth is very refined, and clothing is considered appropriate to wear. _

_Human females have much more to hide. For the human female, their breasts are placed along the chest while a mare's teats are positioned over the crotch. For the equine race, we do not have the initial fear of revealing ourselves thanks to our fur, which allows us to walk about without clothing. _

_That is not to say clothing is required all of the time. They practice hygiene by taking baths as we do without clothing. However, it is considered a high act of intimacy for a human female to reveal her unclothed form to her chosen mate. It is no different than the way Equestrians take sexual intercourse into consideration: a special bond with somepony you trust and love._

**-u-**

The night was tranquil, the city light glowing with a unique beauty. A chill encircled the autumn air, the temperature dropping steadily by the day. Spider-Mane sat on the side wall of a building, balancing himself on a flagpole in a squatting position with relative ease. His blank gaze alternated between the streets far below and the rooftops sitting across from his viewpoint. Peter let out an exasperated groan. Surveillance had never been his greatest trait. Things had been relatively quiet for the first few days of their visit, but panic slowly began to spread as acts of theft spread out.

Princess Luna attempted to keep the situation under wraps with mental manipulation, but it proved impossible, as the number of witnesses and victims were growing beyond containment. Local law enforcement was being given the run around by a lone mare. Articles in the newspaper declaring that everypony should be wary filled the city with fear, something Luna had longed to prevent. It didn't help that Spider-Mane had been spotted in Manehattan, reportedly looking for the thief.

Things had escalated to this point. Peter only hoped Felicia would make a move. That was their only hope to catch the Black Cat, considering they still had no idea what she looked like exactly. A shadow engulfed his figure from above, causing Spider-Mane to shift his gaze skyward to find Princess Luna peering down from the building's rooftop. Inhaling deeply, Peter pushed his weight down and backflipped high into the air before landing perfectly on his hind legs next to the alicorn's position. Luna's scowl dissolved into a flustered pout once the stallion removed his mask.

Even now, Spider-Mane practiced grace without realizing it.

Luna, using her magic, levitated a cup over to the stallion. "Here."

Peter chuckled, winking at the mare. "Thanks. What is this?" he asked, taking the cup and eyeing it suspiciously. "Alcohol? Isn't it a bit late to get crunk?"

Luna let out a dry chuckle, perhaps involuntarily. "Coffee, but if this continues, it just might turn into that."

Peter's smile faded a little as he tried to read the princess's difficult expression. "That didn't sound like sarcasm. Trust me. I _know_ what sarcasm sounds like."

Luna's blank expression turned into a frown. "That's because it wasn't."

Peter wrapped a hoof around the mare's shoulder, nudging her playfully. "Oh, come on. The situation isn't _that_ bad, is it?"

Luna let out a derelict moan after sighing contently, Peter's warmth providing a sense of comfort subconsciously. "Not yet, but I'm afraid we're on the brink of a panic at the rate things are progressing."

The stallion arched a brow. "What do you mean?"

Luna's eyes glossed over, matched by the rosy tint filling her cheeks, but the princess shook her head, clearing her sense. She knocked Peter's hoof away from her shoulder and scoffed. "Well, the masses have reached a point where they partially believe a ghost is robbing them. There are even newspaper articles declaring anypony could be next. That surely defines a growing panic."

Peter shook his head until his stuck mane loosened and retook its unkempt form. "Good point, but it's another slow night. It's been almost two weeks, and we're no closer to finding Felicia."

Luna shook her head, dismayed. "I'm worried. Felicia is growing increasingly brazen. She robbed all three museums in Manehattan of their most priceless gems, and she's leaving an insignia everywhere. It's as if-" The alicorn trailed off, striking the floor soundly with her hoof. Thunder rumbled in the sky as clouds gathered, but the moon resurfaced with a defeated sigh from the princess. Luna gritted her teeth. "It's as if she's taunting us."

Peter nodded. "She wants us to find her if that's the case. I know it's irritating, but if we let Felicia get under our skin, she'll win a lot easier."

Luna managed a small smile. "Indeed. I must agree. It is most troublesome and irritating, but we must remain vigilant and patient. We must stop Black Cat before this becomes a nationwide crisis. The ponies of the city are already afraid." She inhaled deeply before sighing. "I fear I need you to stop her before the situation escalates further." After a few moments, the alicorn shared a glance with the stallion. "Honestly, you're the only one who can apprehend Felicia. It's selfish, but I want you to catch her for personal reasons."

Peter finally accepted the cup of coffee, pausing to inhale the fragrance exuding from the tiny fumes before arching a brow at the princess. "Why?"

Luna took a seat on the edge of the rooftop, remaining silent as the stallion positioned himself next to her. She held the cup below her muzzle, droning. "You've been outcasted unfairly. Ponies are unaware of the sacrifice you made on my behalf. They still believe you are harboring Nightmare Moon." She placed a hoof over her chest. "You are without magic because of the seal. It's not fair that such a sacrifice is rewarded with being ostracized. I want to tell everypony the truth. You should not bear the burden alone-"

Shaking his head, Peter placed a hoof over Luna's shoulder. "No way. I'm used to this kind of attention. It'll get better. Everypony is just now cutting you slack for the whole Nightmare Moon thing. Trust me. I'd rather have everyone hate me than hate you." The stallion mussed the mare's mane slightly. "Let me help you out. You brought me back from the dead after all. It's the _least_ I can do!"

Luna sadly smiled. "I don't know what to say." Biting down on her lip, the mare brushed her sky-blue mane behind her ears. "This entire situation can help save your reputation. I still believe that if _you_ are the one to apprehend Black Cat, ponies could begin to understand how important you are to Equestria. To everypony. To Twilight. To… me." The latter of the statement was barely audible, delivered through a whisper, but Luna cleared her throat, allowing her stern expression to resurface. "Act as a knight and stand for everypony. That is why I know you will succeed, and I will help you until the end of time. You are… my best friend, after all."

Peter chuckled under his breath, giving the mare a smile with teeth. "Thanks, Luna. We'll figure something out. We always do." The stallion, extended his hoof and cup to the mare. "Cheers?"

"You are gifted with astounding patience. Thank you for staying the course with me." Luna murmured, hesitantly nodding before tapping her cup against Peter's. "Cheers."

Both ponies took a sip of their coffee respectively. After a duration, the stallion arched a brow at the mare. "You know, you should totally rock a cape and cowl. Since you don't like the name Batmare, I can give you something more original and fitting for you. How about Night-Mare?" he chuckled, nudging the alicorn. "Get it? Because of your dream-hopping, telepathy, and moonbutt…" Peter raised his hooves defensively once Luna shot a glare in his direction, her eyes practically resembling daggers. He chuckled nervously. "I mean this in the nicest way possible!"

Luna was silent, offering no immediate response as she growled into her cup.

Peter's ears twitched at a tiny sensation stirring at the back of his head. The stallion blinked dumbly. "Did you just read my thoughts to see if I was an alien on Earth?"

"Yes," Luna bluntly replied, her exasperated gaze returning to the city below her position. "I do so because you are quite frankly the most unusual creature I've ever met in my life."

Peter stared at Luna for an awkward amount of time before he tilted his head to the side. "Are we on a date or something? I'm feeling some major Twilight-vibes from you. She's really the only one who says stuff like that. And Trixie. And Skittles occasionally. I think Sunset Shimmer even called me a doofus once. Or was that you? Maybe girls just think I'm stupid in general?"

Luna's cheeks glowed at the first initial question, but she managed to keep her flustered gaze away from the stallion. "You're an idiot," she muttered. In the distance, an individual raced across a rooftop, their body lathered in black. The alicorn furrowed her brow as she leaned forward. "I see something." Luna's wings flapped and lifted her tiny frame from the ground. Her horn emitted energy. "I shall investigate," she whispered before disappearing in a flash of light.

Meanwhile, the pony in the distance skidded to a halt, pausing to lift one of the many assorted jewels from the confines of her knapsack. "That was almost too easy," she grinned, brushing a hoof through her long snow-white mane before placing the gem back into her bag. A bright flash of light erupted above her position, causing the mare's blue eyes to widen behind a pair of orange shades. "What the…?"

Luna's form materialized into existence as she hovered to the ground gracefully, shooting a hardened glare at the latex-clothed earth pony. "Halt!"

The mare smirked. "It took long enough for someone to catch on, but you're not the one I'm looking for. You should leave before you get hurt, kid."

The remark caused Luna to grit her teeth, but she practiced restraint, inhaling deeply before letting out a sigh. "Felicia Hardy. It has been quite some time since we last met." Her eyes narrowed to match her scowl. "I had thought you would have ceased such habits. I was clearly mistaken."

Throwing a hoof over her light-blue muzzle, Black Cat stifled a laughter. "Wow! Luna! I didn't recognize you. You're _much_ shorter than I thought you would be." She smirked. "So, my hunch was right. You came running once I hit the city. Why isn't Spidey with you? Is he ignoring me?"

Luna's expression, despite her building exasperation, remained stern. "Do not make light of the situation. There are over two dozen cases of thievery filed against you. I am hereby forced to place you under arrest."

"Only two dozen? I'm afraid I'm losing my edge," Felicia scoffed, her tone condescending.

Pausing, Luna growled at Black Cat's dismissive demeanor. "I am warning you. Because you aided us in the fight against the Green Goblin, I can exercise leniency and minimize your punishment. Will you surrender peacefully?"

Felicia shrugged. "Tempting offer, but no dice. A girl has to make a living somehow. Besides, I'm having too much fun."

Energy from the atmosphere spiraled into Luna's horn as her irises disappeared behind a bright light. "Then, you leave me no choice but to use force!"

The alicorn unleashed a beam of energy, prompting Black Cat to duck underneath the projectile before it could connect with her body. Luna readied herself to fire a second shot, but Felicia sped into a dash, disappearing in a blur. Nearly that same moment, a force knocked the princess to the ground and launched her into the air. Luna stretched her wings out, managing to cease her unwanted momentum instantaneously. Black Cat waited along the side of a wall above the alicorn in a perched position before lunging out and pouncing onto her shoulders, driving her prey into the ground stomach-first. All of the air rushed out of Luna's lungs, and she clutched at her midsection, wheezing for oxygen.

"You… should not be this fast!" Luna managed, her breathing resembling the sound of glass scratching against a rough surface.

Black Cat huffed, tightening the straps on her knapsack with a smug grin. "I know. I'm even surprising myself. This pony body really has its perks." Brushing the dust from her shoulder, the mare turned sharply on her hoof. "I have to admit that I thought you'd be more trouble after what I saw you do on Earth. I guess you're just a lot weaker as a pony. Now, be a good girl and stay put. I really don't want to rough you up again." Just as Felicia prepared to make her exit, Spider-Mane swung through the air on a strand of webbing, relinquished the thread, and landed on the opposite side of the rooftop. Black Cat smirked at the sight, licking her lips seductively as she stood on the edge of the building. "Ah, there you are. It sure took you long enough."

Spider-Mane's masked eyes widened upon spotting the prone alicorn on the ground. "Luna!" the stallion cried out, rushing to her side. "Are you okay?"

Luna knocked Peter's hoof away as it neared. "What are you doing?!" she paused, wheezed breaths escaping from her mouth as Felicia hopped over the edge of the building. "Get her!"

Peter wanted to protest, but a few threats rushing from Luna's thoughts were more than enough for him to reconsider that option. He skidded to a halt along the edge, analyzing his surroundings before successfully locating Black Cat across the street on a different building's rooftop. Leaping forward, Spider-Mane shot a strand of webbing onto the edge of the rooftop and jerked his wrist with enough force to increase his body's projection. The stallion landed perfectly on his hooves and flawlessly ran into a gallop, closing the distance between himself and Felicia until they reached the edge of the building. Both ponies slowed to a halt, yet Black Cat smiled as a breeze brushed through her mane.

"It's one thing to sneak into Equestria, but it's another when you start stealing for no good reason!" Spider-Mane exclaimed, lowering his body into a defensive position. "Why are you doing this? You're terrifying everypony!"

Black Cat stood upright, stretching her hooves to the sides. "It's fairly obvious, Spidey. I kept hearing how you're living the good life. I wanted a taste of it, and I _love_ it!" The mare spun around in place and smiled widely. "Now, I know why you wanted to come back here. These ponies are so easy. I'm practically untouchable now in this new body." Felicia swayed her hips as her tail whipped to the side before playfully winking at the stallion. "I look pretty good, right? As far as ponies go?"

"My opinion doesn't matter. My fiance would kill me if I complimented you, but what I can tell you is that I think you'd look a lot better behind bars," Spider-Mane stammered, clearing his throat afterward.

Felica let out a boisterous fit of laughter. "The great Spider-Man is already whipped into submission by his little princess!? Now, _that_ is rich!"

"Come on, Felicia. This is serious. You're breaking the law. You have to stop." His voice fell into a heavy, whispered tone, hints of anger seething through gritted teeth. "There's nothing funny about me marrying Twilight. I'll take the little princess over a two-bit crook any day."

"So, tell me... how was it?" Felicia asked with a smirk. "Getting it on with an alien race? What was it like?"

"Fulfilling. A lot more than _you_ ever gave me," Peter huffed dismissively.

Black Cat released a harsh scoff. "My, my. You're really grumpy today. Trouble in paradise, babe?"

"Yeah. _You_," Peter snarled, pointing his hoof at the mare. "You jumped into Equestria without thinking! You started stealing from everypony the first chance you got! You attacked Princess Luna, the second highest ranking official on the planet! And, you're acting like none of this is even a big deal!"

Felicia shrugged. "Okay, so I took a few things. Big deal." She pointed a hoof back defensively. "And for _your_ information, Shortie started it."

Spider-Mane's hooves trembled, as if every fiber was being restrained. "In case you haven't used that head of yours, I am a knight of this _world_! I am chosen to protect everypony from global calamities! I am supposed to protect Twilight _AND_ Luna _AND_ Celestia _and whoever else needs help_! You're creating problems for everypony right now! You have no idea how much trouble you're in!"

Raising an interested eyebrow, a seductive smirk played across Felicia's lips. "Now, _there's_ the Spider-Man I know and love."

"_Last_ chance, Felicia," Peter warned, his voice lacking any trace of humor. "If you run, I _will_ arrest you."

"So. Just like old times, huh?" Black Cat beamed a large smile as she backed up to the edge of the building. "Well then, catch me if you can! There might even be a nice _reward_ in for you at the finish line." She blew the Prince a kiss with a wink, before using the force in her legs to launch herself gracefully into backflip off the ledge. "You'd better start running, lover boy!"

Felicia soared through the air over a perilously large gap between buildings and landed perfectly with no sign of strain on the rooftop across the way, leaving Spider-Mane to stare with a blank wide-eyed expression.

"She… could not jump _that_ far before..." Peter stammered at the impressive distance the mare had traveled. He paused for a moment before shaking his head at a sudden realization. "Oh yeah. She's an _earth_ pony. Duh! Of _course_ she's going to be even faster and stronger now." Sighing in defeat, the unicorn took a few steps back before going into a full-speed trot. "It's never easy, is it? That's the Parker luck, Chuck."

Spider-Mane dove into the sky with his hooves fully extended, managing to smoothly roll into a gallop upon landing on the rooftop. The stallion continued his pursuit, managing to close the gap slowly yet surely. Black Cat turned sharply once she reached the edge of the building, maintaining her balance in a strafe before diving into a freefall. She fell into a tarp, the elastic material sending her body skyward, but Felicia recovered, landing safely on the street. Peter's masked eyes fell on the cat burglar working her way through an alley.

Spider-Mane shot a strand of webbing and rode its momentum into a swing, turning into the corner of the alley just as Felicia cut the nearest intersection. Black Cat kicked in the nearest door, breaking its metal hinges. She entered a restaurant, its kitchen to be exact, before all of the chefs and cooks shot glares in her direction. The moment one of the stallions approached, Felicia snatched his hoof and hurled his body over her shoulder. Spider-Mane landed just outside of where the broken door laid, only to catch the cook as he soared into his unwitting hooves.

"Thanks, Spidey," the chef gruffly stated, smiling sheepishly. "I'm a big fan by the way."

"I'd sign you an autograph, but I'm in a _bit_ of a hurry here." Spider-Man chuckled nervously, placing the stallion down before venturing into the kitchen.

A commotion erupted from the lobby, forcing Peter to quicken his pace. Once he entered the large room, everypony's attention was aimed at the front door as Black Cat rushed for it. Spider-Mane shot a strand of webbing across the area, narrowly avoiding ponies in his path before latching onto the center of the cat burglar's back. The stallion pulled at the gossamer with a hoof, bringing Felicia to a sudden halt, but the mare smirked, spinning in place and snatching the strand with all of her might.

"Oh, crap-!" Peter blurted out involuntarily as his body left the ground and crashed through an occupied table. The bowl of salad spiraled, landing over his head after a brief duration. He groaned. "Somepony's been working out."

"You won't catch me _that _easily, Spider," Black Cat smugly declared as she ripped away the webbing before bursting through the exit door.

Spider-Mane staggered to a standing position. "She just _had_ to be an earth pony, huh? I'm beginning to wonder if I was gypped on purpose. My aunt gets to fly, Black Cat gets a strength boost, and I become a unicorn that can't even use magic. This is ridiculously unfair. This is like giving the Hulk wings."

A rather poshly dressed waiter stallion calmly approached the costumed hero in spite of the surrounding chaos. "Excuse me, sir…"

"She stole my necklace!" a mare cried out.

One of the chefs stomped out of the kitchen. "She took my wallet!"

Others fell into similar outcries while the waiter blankly stared at Spider-Mane, arching a curled brow. "Will you be paying for these damages, sir?"

If not for his mask's design to hide facial features, the entire restaurant would have seen Peter's exasperated expression. "Just send the bill to Princess Luna, but I want to leave you a big tip first, pal…" he murmured, trotting out of the room before screaming back sarcastically, "Like, don't eat crackers in bed!"

Spider-Mane galloped outside, finding Felicia trotting into a bustling street. She skidded to a halt, sliding underneath a carriage as it sped towards her before flipping back into a gallop. She stole a glance from the corner of her eye, spotting Spider-Mane web-swinging towards her. Black Cat smirked and hopped towards another carriage. Throwing a kick, she knocked its driver away and blew a kiss at Spider-Mane.

"You could use a lift, honey!" she exclaimed, positioning herself accordingly.

The carriage continued to roll forward, but the cat burglar took hold of the bumper, inhaling deeply before kicking the wooden vehicle high into the air with all of her strength. A pair of mares screamed at the top of their lungs as the massive object flew in their direction. Spider-Mane flipped high into the air and managed to perch himself on the roof of the carriage, landing perfecting on his hindlegs with the vehicle on his shoulders.

"I have something to _coach_ you on: there's no need to yell until your voice is _hoarse_. Get it? Get it?" Spider-Mane chuckled, earning baffled stares from the mares. He let out a disgruntled sigh, nonchalantly tossing the carriage away back into its upright position. "Oh, forget it."

Spider-Mane paused to analyze his surroundings after failing to immediately locate Felicia. The nearest collection of spectators called out to him, pointing their hooves skyward at the mare scaling the wall of a skyscraper in an upright sprint. Peter nodded, mouthing a thanks to everypony before firing a strand of webbing at the base of the building. Spider-Mane scaled the skyscraper and pursued Black Cat in a full-speed sprint, using webbing from his two front hooves to pull himself every few meters and maintain his pace.

The gap was closing as they neared the top of the building, and despite being at such a height, cheers from the ponies on the streets could be heard vividly. Spider-Mane skidded to a halt, maintaining his place on the wall before firing two strands of webbing onto the wall a few hoof-lengths above his position. Without releasing his hold on the threads, Peter ran down until the gossamer stretched to its limit and slingshot the stallion skyward with the force of a missile. Black Cat reached the top of the building, with Spider-Mane narrowly missing his target.

The stallion shot a strand of webbing in front of the thief, ceasing his momentum instantaneously. The moment Felicia turned around, Peter soared through the air and tackled the mare to the ground, his momentum carrying their bodies into a roll that lasted several seconds. Spider-Mane threw his legs into the air, curled into a ball, and flipped back to a vertical base. Black Cat spun from the ground, balancing into a handstand before hopping to her hooves.

"It's not like before! I'll just have to go through you this time!" Felicia boasted, speeding towards the stallion. She managed to strike his side, doubling him over before kicking his jaw. Peter skidded across the ground, unable to react as Black Cat drove her shoulder into his neck. Spider-Mane staggered, managing to remain upright despite the stinging pain rushing through his mouth. Felicia disappeared in a blur once more, laughing triumphantly. "You just can't stop me, Spider!"

Spider-Mane groaned. "Oh, great. Another round of 'kick the spider'."

Felicia threw a hoof forward in a direct punch, following with a high spin kick. His sixth sense blared in anticipation this time. Peter swayed his head to the side to avoid the first attack before lifting his muzzle, dodging the second by an inch. The mare hissed, lunging out in a pounce. Spider-Mane leaned until the back of his shoulders touched the ground, retaliating with a thrust kick into Black Cat's stomach. The force of the blow jettisoned Felicia until she landed on the back of her head.

Peter kicked up to a standing position, shaking his head disapprovingly. "You could never beat me, Cat. Not then. Not now. After all, I'm stronger and faster than I used to be, too."

Felicia bore her teeth before disappearing in a blur, yet Spider-Mane stood firm, following the mare's swift movements behind his mask's blank lenses. The world moved on normally, but it crawled according to Peter. He could feel the change in the wind as Black Cat's dashes disrupted the natural flow around him. The sound of a bird's wings flapping echoed throughout his vibrating cranium. Its rhythm was slow and melodic compared to the pulsating wave Felicia generated within his mind whenever she neared his position.

Small particles of energy glowed from the mare's body, and Peter never lost sight of her, even as she managed to move faster. The entire vicinity seemed to emit a strange light to the stallion, traces of magical energy in the breeze. His spider sense was evolving. Peter shook his head and blinked, freeing himself from his self-induced trance as the tingling sensation settled to a low rumble. Felicia's image cleared whenever she slowed to a skidding halt, but it blurred the moment she resumed her lightning quick pace.

Black Cat's taunting laughter could be heard from the afterimages. "Face it, Spider. You just can't catch me."

"You might be faster now, but there's one problem…" Spider-Mane trailed off, dashing after Black Cat the very second she passed by. They were inches apart as the stallion reared his hoof back. "You're leaving a trail!"

Felicia inhaled sharply, dashing to the side at the last moment, but Peter anticipated her movement, grabbing the mare by her shoulder and spinning her around. Before Black Cat could recover, Spider-Mane swiftly raised his hoof up and delivered a swift flick to her forehead, a loud snap echoing through the airwaves. Peter captured Felicia as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Spider-Mane took the moment to web the entirety of her body with the exception of her head in a cocoon.

Sighing, Peter stood over the unconscious Felicia. "Sorry, Cat." After several moments, the stallion climbed back down to the streets of the city, all while carrying the cocooned mare over his shoulder. Spectators gathered, but Peter seemed oblivious as cameras flashed all around him, glancing around aimlessly until Princess Luna materialized behind his position in a burst of light. The stallion removed his mask, managing to give the alicorn a warm smile. "Cat's in the bag."

Luna rubbed a hoof over her aching midsection, but a smile graced her features. "Excellent work, my friend. We're indebted to your efforts." Before the stallion could respond, everypony around their position cheered uproariously and applauded. A small twinge pulled at the back of Peter's mind, causing the unicorn to shift his gaze to Luna. She gave a subtle yet friendly wink. '_I believe you've earned some support back.'_

Peter nodded, smiling warmly as the ponies around him displayed genuine support. "It's a nice feeling." His eyes widened at a belated realization. Spider-Mane took Felicia's knapsack and offered it to the nearest knight. "Make sure you give this stolen stuff back to everypony. We'll find out where she's stashed the rest of her stolen goods and see to it that those are returned as well." Once the armored stallion gave Spider-Mane an affirming nod, Peter shared a glance with Luna. "Let's get out of here."

"Excuse me, Madam," a familiar voice calmly called out behind Luna. "If I may have a moment of your time..."

Turning to the voice, the princess found a rather poshly dressed waiter holding his head high, a slip of paper in his extended hoof. "Your bill, your majesty." Upon passing her the slip, he turned to give Spider-Mane a nod before departing. "Good day to you, Sir."

Peter stared blankly at the waiter as he briskly trotted away. "Whoa. Somepony give that guy a medal. He takes his job _very_ seriously."

Luna furrowed her brow as she read through the document. "What is this?" she pondered, blinking upon reading the bottom of the receipt. Her brow twitched involuntarily. She longed to yell, but with a crowd surrounding her, the princess practiced restraint, although her exasperation was evident through a stifled growl. "Peter… you had somepony send me a _bill_?"

Peter chuckled sheepishly, hastily waving to the crowd before leaping into the air and web-swinging away with Princess Luna flying closely behind him. "Well, um… Good night, everypony!"

* * *

><p>On the outskirts of Ponyville, Peter gazed at the village with a warm smile. "It's good to be back," he sighed contently as a gentle breeze brushed through his unkempt mane. After three long weeks, he was back home. A bright flash of light erupted behind his position, Princess Luna's form materializing into existence. The stallion turned to greet the alicorn with an earnest smile. "Were there any problems?"<p>

Luna shook her head. "Absolutely not. Felicia is well incarcerated, and we'll discuss the terms of her punishment in the coming weeks. I appreciate you staying and helping with the damages spread across the city. Many ponies also wanted me to thank you for personally returning each of their stolen possessions." The princess turned her sky-blue gaze to the stars glittering in the night, sobering. "This entire situation almost turned into a disaster, but it was averted thanks to your efforts. I can't thank you enough."

Peter grinned, nudging the mare's shoulder playfully. "Hey. It was a team effort."

Luna glanced off to the side, as if contemplating something. "Thank you, but… I wanted to show you my appreciation."

Her mind raced as she subconsciously leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Peter's cheek. As the stallion stammered a response, Luna ignored the vortex of emotions spiraling within her being long enough to gather her thoughts. The alicorn's horn glowed with energy before a newspaper materialized inches away from Peter's face. On the front page read an article entitled '_Spider-Mane Thwarts Mysterious Cat Burglar'_, and above the passage was a picture of Peter carrying the cocooned Black Cat over his shoulder.

Luna giggled as the stallion took hold of the paper. "It's safe to say that ponies are starting to trust you again. We have a ways to go, but this is certainly a step in the right direction."

"I'm glad they caught my good side," Peter murmured, playfully flicking strands of his mane back with a hoof as he stared at the photo. After a few moments and a shared moment of laughter with the princess, the stallion let out a relieved sigh. "I'm just glad it's only the city paper. There's no way Twilight can find out unless she goes to Manehattan. I can finally say things are looking up."

Luna gave Peter an affirming nod along with a light giggle. "I must agree. I believe you should hurry home now. Surely, Twilight misses you." The alicorn's horn emitted a bright light as energy enveloped the stallion's body. "I'll see you again soon," she whispered before Peter vanished in a burst of energy.

Once the energy around his body dissipated, Peter found himself on the doorstep of the Treebrary. The stallion entered his home, pausing to drop his suitcase by the couch. Peter glanced around before quietly walking up the stairs. At such a late hour, it was safe to assume everypony was fast asleep. Slowly yet surely, he managed to reach his fiance's bedroom without alerting anypony. Turning the knob with the utmost care, Peter peeked his head inside, finding the lamp by the nightstand turned on.

Twilight's eyes scrolled through a magazine, eventually shifting in Peter's direction once the door let out a small protesting creak. The mare rested on top of the bed in a thick robe with a towel wrapped around her visibly wet mane, as if she had just got out of the shower. Twilight merely stared at the stallion with an unreadable expression for what seemed like eons, causing Peter to tilt his head to the side.

Eventually, Twilight managed a small smile. "Oh. Hi, Peter. I was just thinking about you. Welcome back." She crawled to the edge of the bed and sat upright, extending both of her hooves out to the stallion. Peter let out a relieved sigh, embracing his mare once she was within reach. They shared a brief, yet affectionate, kiss. "How was your trip?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

Peter chuckled sheepishly. "Heh. Nothing really happened. I just had to help Princess Luna with clean-up duties."

"Is that all?" she asked, arching a brow.

The stallion forced a smile. "Yeah…"

Twilight blinked, her gaze narrowing. "Positive?"

Nodding, Peter grinned nervously. "Absolutely." After a few moments, Twilight managed to giggle, as if finally believing her fiance's words. Peter sighed inwardly, pointing his hoof to the door. "Okay. I'll go unpack real quick."

Twilight raised her hoof. "Before you do that, I have something to show you." A dark glint sparkled in her eyes. "You'll never guess what I just read in the latest issue of _**Manehattan Times**_."

Peter scratched the back of his head. "_**Manehattan Times**__..._?" he trailed off, his complexion paling at what it entailed. "Where did you, uh… get that?"

Twilight flipped through the pages. "I've been subscribed to it for years now." She huffed. "It seems you forgot."

Peter let out a nervous chuckle. "Oh yeah, huh..." He glanced off to the side. "_Uh oh…_"

The alicorn's hoof tapped impatiently against the magazine. "Yes. It says Spider-Mane chased somepony calling herself _the Black Cat_ all over the city! What are the odds of that?"

"Oh, crap," Peter whispered, finding his fiance's glare unnerving.

In the span of a second, Twilight's calm demeanor dissolved, a scowl taking its place. "_Oh, crap_ is right!" she growled, throwing the magazine across the room until it struck Peter's forehead. Just like the newspaper article he read earlier, the cover had a picture of Spider-Mane holding a captured Black Cat over his shoulder. Twilight's hoof struck the nightstand, sending tremors through the piece of furniture. "A simple business trip in Manehattan, huh?!"

Peter raised his hoof, ready to defend himself, but he jumped back, stammering nervously as the alicorn appeared inches away from his position in a flash of light. "Hey, hey, hey! I can explain!" The mare's hoof tapped impatiently against the floor, but she arched a brow, maintaining her silence with a glare. "I just didn't want you to worry! That's why I left you out of the loop."

"I already know that, you idiot!" A small vein pulsated on the side of her temple while her glare slowly turned venomous, narrowing on the stallion. "But, that still doesn't change the fact that I'm furious about you not telling me!"

Peter weakly nodded. "Yeah. I should have, and I'm sorry."

Inhaling deeply, the alicorn growled under her breath before releasing a sigh. "I don't want to talk about this right now. I'm going to bed. Good night," Twilight harshly declared, using her magic to shove him out of the room before throwing a pillow in the stallion's face. Peter landed in a slump yet managed to force himself into a sitting position. He turned around, only for the door to slam in his face. The light within the bedroom shut off. "We'll talk this over in the morning."

Dismayed and completely defeated, Peter could only lower his head pitifully. There was no winning this, the message was clear.

"Can I at least have a blanket?"


	5. Fifth Month: Dinner Date Cravings

_**Chapter Five "Month Five: Dinner Date Cravings"**_

Twilight hummed a light tune as she rested on her side, sharing a glance with Peter while the doctor's magic enveloped her stomach. Trixie leaned against the wall on the other side of the room, tapping a hoof against the floor. At Peter's request to help the princess, today's ultrasound was being performed in the Treebrary. The doctor's horn ceased its glow, prompting the magic surrounding Twilight's pregnant belly to dissipate.

A small projection materialized near the princess, revealing the baby pegasus she was carrying. The fetus had grown considerably, resembling a tiny equine, but it was still so small, fragile to the outside world. The doctor stepped in front of the image with a clipboard before writing via telekinesis, shielding the view of the baby from its parents.

"You know it's a boy," Peter declared, sliding his hooves under Twilight's body before lifting her back to a standing position.

Twilight bit down on her lip, stifling her laughter. "You couldn't be more wrong. We _both_ know it's a girl." A dark glint sparkled in the mare's violet gaze as a devilish grin formed on her features. "Don't think I forgot about our bargain. If our baby is a girl, you have to do whatever I say for a month."

Peter scratched the back of his head, dismayed. "I'm pretty sure you wouldn't even have remembered that bet if you weren't mad at me."

Twilight released a harsh scoff, turning her back to the stallion. "You're not _completely_ wrong. It's not like you can _lie_ your way out of it."

Sighing inwardly, Peter could only cringe at the mare's emphasis. This type of initial reaction had become a normal occurrence over the past couple of weeks from his fiance. Twilight had grown quite temperamental ever since Peter returned from Manehattan, despite the alicorn's numerous declarations that she had forgiven him. It was to be expected. He outright lied to her face and was gone for nearly a month. To forgive and forget was asking a lot.

Peter accepted it, knowing Twilight's hormones were playing a factor in her vivid frustration with him. He only prayed that this would cease much sooner than later. With the holidays taking place next month, he didn't want to deal with an Equestrian Grinch. The stallion furrowed his brow at a thought. Truth be told, he was much more content with Twilight being openly angry with him than dealing with the silent treatment for a painfully long duration. Peter glanced at his saddlebag, pursing his lip at something concealed inside. It was fortunate the stallion had a means to diminish his fiance's frustration with him.

Trixie cleared her throat, ending the uncomfortable silence that filled the room. "I've withheld my opinion for quite some time now. You must step away from this bargain, Parker. I have a distinct feeling that the baby is a girl."

Peter tilted his head to the side. "What makes you say _that_?"

"Mare's intuition," Trixie declared, earning an affirming nod from Twilight and a dismayed expression from Peter. The unicorn's lips curled into a coy smile. "The Treebrary could use a good thorough cleaning. My suggestion, Twilight? Have your future husband clean it for a month while wearing a maid's outfit."

Peter blankly stared at Trixie, grumbling, "I always knew you had a fetish. Though I hardly think I'm 'trap' material- Ow!"

Trixie frowned and huffed, her cheeks blooming a bright scarlet while she rubbed the aches from her hoof after striking the back of the stallion's head. "He can even make us breakfast every morning."

Slack-jawed, Peter shook his head. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time-out! Are you nuts?! You're not even in this!" The stallion paused, sighing once the usually-stoic mare smiled. "You've been thinking about this for a while now."

Twilight smirked. "I think that's a great idea. Nightmare Night is just around the corner. Maybe we can have Peter go out in the outfit, too?"

Peter's eyes shot open, his complexion paling further. "You two _must_ have planned this out. And they say girls _aren't_ perverted? Yeah, right."

Trixie leaned closer until she was inches from the stallion, arching a brow and smiling smugly. "It sounds to me like somepony's having doubts. I never took Equestria's great hero for a coward."

Snorting involuntarily, Peter waved his hoof dismissively and laughed uproariously. "Yeah? Ha! If it's a girl, I'll even wear eyeliner and a short skirt! But keep dreaming, ladies! The baby's a boy. I have no doubt about it, and if I'm wrong, let me be struck by-"

The doctor stepped forward, chuckling. "It's a girl."

"-Parker luck. Oh God," Peter blurted out, lowering his head while Trixie and Twilight high-hoofed at his expense.

"Alright! Maid cleaning and breakfast for a month!" Twilight cheered.

Trixie grinned, oblivious to her face's rising temperature. "Do not worry, Peter. I will buy you the cutest uniform."

Peter shook his head. "I'm being used as fetish fuel. What the heck am I doing with my life?"

Coughing to compose herself, Trixie waved a hoof dismissively at the stallion. "Don't forget. You brought this on yourself."

Twilight nodded, snickering. "She's right, Peter. Your mouth always gets you into trouble. If there's any consolation, I think you'll look adorable in a maid's uniform." She patted his head assuringly before kissing his cheek playfully. "It's only a month."

"Don't try to console me," Peter weakly whimpered, earning collective laughter from every mare in the room. Despite his defeat, the stallion managed a smile as he glanced at the information on the clipboard that the doctor extended to him. Twilight sobered, standing by Peter's side while they read the file together. "A little girl, huh?" he chuckled softly, arching a brow at the alicorn. "I'm not sure I'm qualified to raise a daughter."

"You'll have help," Twilight whispered, earning a small hug from the stallion. The mare inhaled sharply, managing a smile as Peter squeezed her firmly yet gently.

Peter grinned. "A daughter. I'll need your help the entire way, Twi."

Upon parting, Twilight lowered her head to the doctor out of respect. "Thank you so much."

The mare returned the alicorn's gesture with an earnest smile. "It's my honor, Your Highness. We have another appointment set for next month. I'll see you again then." The doctor turned her gaze to Peter before placing a hoof over her mouth to stifle her laughter. "I hope you find an outfit that fits, Sir Parker."

"I just hope I don't have to wear it outside," Peter grimaced, waving the doctor off as she quietly exited the Treebrary. The stallion walked behind the pair of mares, pausing to retrieve a small slip from his saddlebag. "Hey, uh… Twilight?"

Twilight stopped in her tracks, shooting the stallion a widened glossy gaze. "What is it?"

It was just a tiny hint of frustration the mare bore before the appointment, but Peter felt it in full, evident by his nervous laughter. The Juggernaut never scared him _this_ much, yet a tiny disgruntled librarian managed to do so constantly. However, his bad luck seemed to have lightened Twilight's mood considerably. He had to make the most of this opportunity.

Peter inhaled deeply. "Look. I know you're still mad at me, but I thought you could let me make it up to you with a dinner date tonight." He extended the invitation to the alicorn. "How does the Rose Diner sound?"

Twilight's eyes widened. "The Rose Diner? In Manehattan? Peter, that's one of the fanciest restaurants in Equestria! You didn't have to do that. I'm flattered… Really!" She shook her head. "Are you sure? I would love to go, but I'm not really fit to go..."

"She clearly wants to go," Trixie intervened, stepping between the prince and princess before retrieving the invitation from Peter's grasp. "I will make certain Twilight Sparkle is ready by tonight." After reading through the invitation, Trixie waved her hoof and shooed away the stallion. "You make certain you pick up your fiance _on time_, and _please_ make yourself halfway presentable. For a prince, you come off as a total slob. Clean yourself up, Parker." Twilight whined in protest, but Trixie ignored her pleas and shoved Peter out of the door. "Seven o'clock, Parker. She'll see you then."

Peter could only blink as the door closed, but a small smile formed on the stallion's face once they were out of hearing range. "That girl really has a twisted way of helping someone. Oh, well. Beggars can't be choosers. I'd better go get myself groomed up first." A chill brushed through the stallion's coat, prompting Peter to clutch at his body. Light snow danced in the breeze, covering the village in a small white blanket. Peter shivered involuntarily. "Hey! Can I at least get a coat?! It's freezing out here!"

Trixie's scoff was heard from the outside, as well as the door's lock. "You'll live."

Peter stared blankly at the door. "You can be a real jerk, you know that?" Brushing a hoof through his unkempt mane as its strands nearly touched his shoulders, he trotted in the opposite direction the girls went. "I just hope Fluttershy and Rarity are in the neighborhood."

Back within the Treebrary, Twilight sat in the living room with her hooves crossed and lips poked out in a pout as Trixie rummaged through her room. "Why did you do that?"

Trixie scoffed. "Because it would be foolish for you to deny your fiance the opportunity to spoil you." Twilight rolled her eyes in response and glanced off to the side. Trixie levitated a comb and a basket of mane curls next to the alicorn's seat before sighing. "I think it would be wonderful for you two. You and Parker are Equestria's premier couple. It wouldn't hurt you to make an appearance together every now and then." Trixie smirked. "I've also heard that the Rose Diner is one of Equestria's finest eating establishments with a full-service buffet."

Before Twilight could respond, her stomach growled in protest, and the alicorn's face flushed to a shade of pink. The baby was becoming quite insatiable, demanding a meal more often than not. She clearly had her father's appetite, judging by how often Twilight felt empty even after ingesting a full-course meal. It didn't bother Twilight, not initially. She was eating for two, but an unexpected development had surfaced in regards to her cravings.

Twilight glanced off to the side, her ears dropping into her mane. She couldn't talk to Trixie about it. Peter was really the only one who would understand without judging her. Twilight growled under her breath, unable to ignore the unsettling irritation that simmered whenever that idiot's name surfaced. Pursing her lips before releasing a scoff, the alicorn tapped her hoof against the floor impatiently. Trixie had a point. A dinner date would be lovely, and it was a chance to have a moment with her fiance.

"Fine," Twilight groaned, her exasperation evident in defeat.

Trixie positioned herself behind Twilight, running the comb through her violet silky mane. "You know, I've been curious for a while now. Just what sorts of food did you eat as a human? If I am not mistaken I recall you mentioning that they are omnivorous. That makes for quite a wide pallette."

Twilight's eyes widened as she inhaled deeply, stifling a gasp. "S-Sort of. They eat fruits, vegetables, snacks, pasta, and… meats." The latter of the statement was barely audible, delivered through a whisper.

Trixie's ears perked, but the mare simply shrugged, her expression remaining stoic. "I see. It sounds as if they eat meats outside of fish."

Twilight arched a brow. "You don't sound too shocked… or disgusted."

Trixie placed the comb down before retrieving several mane curlers from the basket. "Peter never struck me as a savage nor have you. I can safely assume the only animals you've eaten were non-sentient." Her horn glowed, stretching out several strands of Twilight's mane before setting each one into an individual curler. Trixie stood and walked across the room until she reached the closet. As the unicorn retrieved a pink dress belonging to the princess, she furrowed her brow. "Although I must ask whatever made you try it? If it was for the sake of science, you're far more unusual than I anticipated."

Twilight waved her hooves defensively. "No! Of course not! I really didn't have a choice! Peter told me that the human body requires all of the essential nutrients to function properly. I managed to suffice just fine by sticking to my normal diet, but things slowly started to decline. You have no idea how many battles we endured, Trixie." The alicorn shook her head after placing a hoof over her eyes. "I put so much stress on my body that I started to shut down."

"Food is fuel for the body. That much I understand," Trixie coolly retorted, using her magic to iron out the wrinkles from the dress. "Is that when it happened?"

Twilight nodded. "Yes. Peter ordered a pizza, but there was a mix up with the delivery. We were supposed to have pineapples, but they gave us a meat-lover's special. That's a pizza with pepperoni, sausage, and ham for toppings!"

Trixie frowned. "I don't follow."

"It's made from pigs!" Twilight blurted out, resisting the urge to pull at her mane. After a few moments, the mare inhaled deeply and let out a sigh. "Peter went out to get a fresh pizza while I told him I would give the old one to Spike. I don't know what came over me. I was so hungry, and it smelled so good. I told myself one slice wouldn't hurt. Peter would never know that I ate parts of a pig."

Trixie shrugged. "If it's part of the human diet, you can't really blame yourself for eating it."

Twilight groaned at the top of her lungs. "No! What's worse is that I actually _liked_ it! I ate half of the pizza before I gave it to Spike! I had to _lie_ to Peter that I lost my appetite when he brought the other pizza back!"

Snorting, Trixie brought a hoof over her mouth. "How ironic. And here you just gave him the silent treatment for a week for lying." Waving her hoof dismissively, Trixie turned her violet gaze back to the dress. "I digress. Just what would you have done if humans were purely carnivorous? Would you have starved yourself based on your moral values of your diet as a pony?"

Twilight's eyes fell to the ground. "Uh… Well, I, um..." she trailed off, unsure exactly how to respond.

Trixie huffed, shaking her head with a smile. "I honestly couldn't blame you. If I were forced into the same situation, I would have lost my composure from the start. You were an entirely different species and did what you had to in order to survive. Besides, it's not as if you decided what your body needed. That's how life is for all. We eat what we have to, breathe, survive, and carry on. That's all there is to it."

Twilight stared at the unicorn, blinking before bewilderment settled in. "Wow. I had no idea you could be so philosophical."

Trixie cringed, scoffing. "I'm not. It's called common sense, something you and your fiance lack substantially. I can only hope that your daughter will be a bit more level-headed, but that's wishful thinking considering how dim-witted her parents are… The idiot and the air-head. How you two became royalty baffles me."

Twilight deadpanned. "And _there's_ the Trixie we all know and love..." she stated sarcastically. Trixie beamed the princess a satisfied smile before returning her attention to the dress. Twilight glanced at her pregnant bump. "Still. It's the baby. It's what she wants right _now_. What am I supposed to do, Trixie?"

Trixie raised an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?"

"She wants _meat!_ _I _want meat!" the princess cried out almost hysterically. "I _hate_ the idea of eating meat right now, but I _want_ it so bad!"

Chuckling, Trixie pursed her lips together. "Well, I suppose that _is_ a problem, now isn't it? Why not just eat fish?"

Twilight shook her head. "Trust me. I _did_, but she wants pepperoni again! The baby is being _really_ persistent about it."

Trixie sighed. "Well, considering her parents are notoriously stubborn, it doesn't surprise me. However it's not like you can just go out and start eating meat now that you've returned to being a pony. You thought your image was damaged now? Ha! I could just _see_ the headlines."

Groaning, Twilight covered her face with both forehooves. "I know! I know! But that doesn't just _stop_ the fact that it's what my body is craving right now. It was just a one-time experience!"

"Unfortunately, that is the downside to having experienced eating something new. You can only crave what you know and have tasted, even if it was only once," Trixie pointed out, never freeing her gaze from the dress as her magic continued to iron out its wrinkles. "So, you'll just have to endure it until the craving passes."

Twilight rolled her eyes, whining under her breath. "This is all Peter's fault."

Trixie scoffed. "Nice try, but _that_ idiot isn't the one who ate the 'meat lover's' pizza."

Twilight growled, staring at the unicorn with exasperation. "I _almost_ want to hate you, too."

"Well, be sure to take a number. It's a rather lengthy line," Trixie said with a small smirk.

Twilight let out a groan in utter defeat. "Ugh! Never mind..."

Trixie furrowed her brow, as if deep in thought, but she managed to smile earnestly. "I'm only kidding, Twilight."

The princess let out a soft sigh, returning the unicorn's smile. "I know. I'm sorry. It's…"

"The hormones. Trust me. I understand," Trixie murmured, chuckling softly. "It's nothing to concern yourself with. Your biology is that of a pony. You simply must remind the baby of such and give her suitable substitutes until she's satisfied. When you reach the Rose Diner, eat to your heart's content and tell Peter about this. If there's anypony that would fully understand your dietary situation, it's your future husband."

Twilight was slow to respond as a humourless smile graced her features. "Thank you, Trixie… again. I feel like I can talk with you about anything. It's really great that you're here with us."

Trixie's eyes softened at the alicorn's words. She felt her breathing grow shallow momentarily before her nerves settled. "Whatever. You two must really start taking care of yourselves. I will not always be around to hold your hooves," she harshly declared, choking back a cough. A few wrinkles remained in the dress, prompting the unicorn to intensify her focus into the spell. "I am nearly finished with your dress. Maybe you should take a moment to plan another passage for your book, Twilight Sparkle? Perhaps about human diet?"

Twilight blinked, smiling as her mind registered Trixie's suggestion. "Good idea!" She turned to the side, levitating her scroll and quill from across the room until both were placed directly under her position. "Now… Let's see."

**-u-**

_The human diet._

_It's surprisingly diverse. As omnivores, none of the races on Equestria can ingest as many different foods as a human being could. In fact, it is required for the average human to eat many essential nutrients to maintain a healthy diet: dairy products, pasta, fruit, sweets, vegetables, and meats. Should a person eat too much of a food group and ignore others for a duration, their body would begin to shut down in some efficiency._

The vegetarian aspect of the human diet is quite different than our own, preferring actual vegetables over grasses and flowers. While capable of consuming grass and flower, humans generally find a great disgust in their flavor.

_On the other hoof, the carnivorous side of the human diet is surprisingly similar to that of a griffon's. The meats they consume come from animals that are non-sentient. The humans I had a pleasure to speak with on the matter reassured me that they only eat meats in order to survive, thrive, and move on. Another interesting fact I learned was that a good number of humans are very opposed to the slaughter of certain animals, especially when it comes to food._

_An important part of the human diet is a balance between meats and vegetables. Those who eat more vegetables are more frail and prone to succumb to illnesses, but they tend to live longer. In contrast, those who eat more meats tend to have more strength and vitality but shorter life spans. Those that ingest more fruits achieve a fair number of vitamins, but this would eventually upset the delicate acid and alkaline balance in their system and become ill._

_We are no different in this aspect when it comes to a healthy balance of fruits, vegetables, grasses and flowers, although our digestive systems are not nearly as diverse. Humans are by no means savages. Balance is the key to living a healthy lifestyle. They have acquired tastes and will act accordingly in order to satisfy their individual desires and needs. _

_Needless to say, their options are vast when compared to a pony's._

**-u-**

Peter sat with a blank stare in the middle of the living room while Rarity hummed a light tune, levitating a cloth around the stallion's neck. Before he could respond, the fashionista used her magic to stretch out several strands of his unkempt mane before snipping each away with a pair of scissors. Rarity's smile was wide with her teeth baring, matching that of a maniacal grin. Peter watched strands of his mane fall to the floor, each reminiscent to snow dancing in a graceful descent. The scissors snipped in rapid succession, sounding like shots from a turret.

"You're enjoying this _way_ too much, Rarity," Peter said, shivering involuntarily as a cold cloth fell over his head.

Rarity rubbed her hooves over the stallion's cranium, massaging his fur before removing the cloth. "Oh, but of course I am! You see, darling, I've been wanting to have a go at this shaggy mane of yours for quite some time now. You really shouldn't let your mane grow out to such a length." She dropped a steaming, hot towel over the stallion's head that same moment. "Remember, you're not a mere common pony anymore. You're a _prince!_ And you should present yourself as such!"

Peter rolled his eyes. "You're reminding me too much of Trixie. Maybe your standards are too high?"

"Not at all. And don't forget that I'm the one designing your maid's uniform. Keep it up, and I swear I _will_ make it pink, and with extra frills, Peter! " Rarity chipped, walking around until she stood directly in front of the stallion and removed the cloth.

Peter stared blankly at the unicorn. "Oh, geez. Is that _your_ fetish, too? What is it with mares and traps?"

"Oh, shush," Rarity moaned, slapping Peter with the towel in her magic. "Now, hold still so that I can get a good look at you."

Rarity examined the stallion closely before leaning in, her royal blue gaze just inches away from his hazel irises. With a nod of satisfaction, the mare giggled, feeling the temperature in her face rise. "I am constantly reminded as to why I'm jealous of Twilight," she said as she picked up a comb via telekinesis and slid it through the stallion's wet mane. "You're quite handsome, even if you are a bit unrefined."

Peter's face flushed as he glanced off to the side, avoiding Rarity's beauty. "I thought that was part of my charm. After all, Twilight's marrying me for it."

Rarity shook her head, giggling softly. "Oh, but it is! And Twilight is just as unrefined as you are, dear. It's only natural that you two love each other so much." The corner of her lips curled into a smile before she glanced off to the side. "Fluttershy? Do be a doll and finish up here while I prepare Peter's suit, would you?"

Fluttershy scurried into the room, weakly nodding before taking the unicorn's place. "Um… sure, Rarity." The pegasus hesitantly took hold of one of Peter's hooves, inhaling sharply before grooming its tip. She brushed the cloth over the stallion until it left a shine. "So, um... how have you been, Peter?" she whispered, turning her attention to his other hoof.

"Pretty good. You look great," Peter grinned, earning a small smile from the pegasus.

Once his hoof had been cleaned, Fluttershy removed the towel from around his neck and brushed a hoof through her mane. "T-Thank you," she giggled, beaming at the stallion's compliment. She met his gaze, unable to follow with a response. His mane was slicked back, one long strand resting over his forehead. It was shorter, well-groomed compared to its usual style. Fluttershy placed a hoof over her gaping mouth, unaware of the pink glow in her cheeks. "You, um... look very handsome with your mane cut..."

Entirely oblivious, Peter patted Fluttershy over the shoulder, unknowingly putting pressure on her already strained wings. "Thanks, Shy!" he grinned as Rarity walked into the room with a black suit in her magical grasp. The stallion retrieved the clothing and tossed it over his shoulder, not before hugging the unicorn tightly. "You girls are life-savers! I don't know what I'd do without you," he chuckled, parting from the blushing mare. He waved the pair off before venturing outside. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I can't be late. If I'm late, Twilight will kill me! See you girls later!"

As the door closed, Fluttershy timidly turned to the flustered unicorn, allowing her stiff wings to rise freely after holding them down for what felt like an eternity. "H-he sure cleans up nicely... doesn't he?"

Rarity took a deep breath, composing herself. "My sentiments exactly, darling…"

* * *

><p>Twilight fidgeted in her seat, glancing off to the side. The mare brushed a hoof through her curled locks before she adjusted the two most important pieces of jewelry in her life on her body. As a princess going to a formal setting, it seemed appropriate to wear her crown, its golden design and pink star-shaped gem matching her dress, but what mattered more was her ruby engagement necklace, its crimson exterior sparkling even in the night.<p>

Twilight brushed a hoof over her crown's smooth surface. "Trixie, are you sure I should wear my crown? It's only a dinner date."

Trixie scoffed, downing a cup of tea in her magical grasp before placing it down over the nearest dresser. "Oh, please! You must learn to dive into your ambitious side more often. You're a princess. Remind everypony of your greatness. I certainly would revel in the opportunity."

"Of course you would. You're a certified narcissist." Twilight exhaled, rolling her eyes before she glanced at the door. "I hope nothing's come up," the alicorn whispered, brushing a hoof over her ruby necklace.

Trixie paced across the room, alternating her gaze between the clock and the front door. "Surely not. I expect that idiot to come at any-" A soft set of knocks were heard behind the door. Trixie scoffed in response. "See? His sense of timing is decent when the mood suits him." After a few moments, Trixie stared blankly at Twilight and waved her hoof suggestively. "What are you waiting for? _You're_ the one he's taking out to dinner. Wouldn't it be awkward if _I_ answered?"

Twilight giggled sheepishly a she clumsily stepped from her seat. "Oh. You're right. I'm sorry."

As the princess skipped to the door, Trixie muttered under her breath, "You're both as dense as rocks. How do you two function?" She shook her head while Twilight brushed the wrinkles out of her dress. A knowing smile formed on Trixie's face. "Ah, that's right. _You_ made the first move. You've been quite aware of your feelings since the start. I guess it's _my_ job to make sure you two don't squander what you have. I really shouldn't care, but..." Her eyes softened before the mare shrugged. "Consider yourself lucky."

Twilight opened the door eventually, but all the nerves in her body dissipated at the sight that awaited her. A carriage was parked perfectly outside of the Treebrary in the light snow, with a pair of stallions waiting patiently in tow while shivering, yet her violet gaze couldn't leave the unicorn standing at the doorstep. Peter's mane was considerably shorter, combed back neatly. The stallion's black jacket hugged his body perfectly enough to allow easy movement as well as show his athletic figure.

Peter bowed his head out of respect, kneeling before the princess. "My lady. You look perfect," he whispered, taking her hoof in his before kissing it gently. Peter turned around, retrieving a bundle of roses from inside the carriage. He chuckled sheepishly. "I hope you like these."

Twilight's gaze was purely centered on him, but judging from the distant stare in her violet irises, combined with her partly-opened mouth, it was clear the mare was blissfully unaware of her own staring. Soft chuckles escaped from the stallion. Pushing that thought to the back of his nagging mind, Peter waved his hoof across Twilight's face, awaiting any reaction of the sort. After a moment, Twilight gasped aloud and shook her head madly. Her entire face turned beet red.

Thankfully, Twilight recollected her senses and placed her hoof over her mouth to clear her throat. Sadly, her execution was sloppy, quite evident by the persistent blush that refused to leave her cheeks and the flushed expression in her eyes.

_'His shoulders are so broad...'_ her mind whispered, drifting into a flutter. The inside of her chest grew hot. Against her will, Twilight's lips curled into a smile. Her heart threatened to leap out of her chest. It was reminiscent to the days before she realized her feelings for the stallion that would eventually propose to her. Twilight brushed a hoof through her mane, fluttering her eyes at Peter. "You look... Wow…"

Peter placed the roses down by the dresser near the door before scooping Twilight into his forelegs bridal style. "We can't let your beautiful dress get wet, can we?"

The alicorn let out a surprised squeak, but she managed to respond, wrapping her hooves around the stallion's neck. Peter captured her mouth in his, holding that position until oxygen was needed on both of their parts. Twilight playfully bopped the tip of her nose against the stallion's and giggled softly. Her excitement had not diminished in the slightest, yet she was perfectly content, longing to embrace this giddiness that begged to consume her very essence.

Trixie cut in between the two, smiling at the stallion smugly. "Congratulations, Parker. You don't look like a slob for once." The unicorn waved the pair off. "Go have your fun, children. I won't be waiting."

Peter chuckled, turning sharply on his hoof with Twilight in his grasp. "Good idea." The knight stepped in front of the carriage, carefully entering with his fiance before closing the door. The stallions shared a nod, trotting off with the carriage in tow.

Trixie scoffed, a look of exasperation on her face. "Just why _do_ I care about those two so much anyways?"

* * *

><p>The front door to the Rose Diner opened, with Prince Peter Parker holding it for a very pregnant Princess Twilight Sparkle. Nearby spectators stared in awe at the young couple. The prince wore a black suit accompanied with a crimson tie, and his fur emitted a certain gleam as did his trimmed mane.<p>

The stallion stood with confidence, allowing Princess Twilight to rest the side of her head against his shoulder while he held her hoof with a warm smile. They walked with practiced grace, matching her knight's steps accordingly with perfect flow. A crisp flowery scent exuded from the mare's curled locks, filling Peter's senses. A light sparkled from the corner of Twilight's glossy irises, the golden crown on her head, and the ruby necklace under her chin, enamoring those within her line of sight.

For the first time since the coronation, with Prince Parker's grace and Princess Twilight's beauty, the young couple, together, finally resembled royalty.

"Excuse me, Sir and Madam," a stallion waiter politely called out among a sea of others. He bowed his head out of respect. "How may we serve you this fair night?"

Peter waved off the crowd of waiters, chuckling. "It's okay, guys. I want to serve the lady myself."

Each waiter shared a hesitant glance, but they eventually nodded before departing. "Very well, Sir. Enjoy your stay."

They reached a reserved table at the center of the diner, its lit candles placed carefully next to a menu. Peter slid out a chair, earning an appreciative nod from his princess before she accepted the gesture. Twilight pulled the lower half of her bright pink dress as she wiggled herself carefully into the chair. The alicorn inhaled sharply as her knight planted a soft kiss on her cheek, caring nothing for the outside world. She smiled brightly as her cheeks bloomed. Her knight was whisking his princess away, and she didn't want it to stop.

Peter lifted his chair and placed it next to Twilight's before taking a seat, the couple sharing a smile until finally settling into their positions.

"You look beautiful," Peter whispered, his hazel gaze inches from Twilight's violet irises.

Twilight couldn't contain her smile, giving the stallion an embarrassed wink. "Thank you. You're very handsome yourself."

Her gaze settled on her bump. Even with a dress, the entire world could see that she was pregnant, and very much so. A small insecurity surfaced, forcing the alicorn to look toward the ground shamefully. Twilight's eyes shot open as something warm took hold of her hoof. She peeked up to find a wide smile on Peter's face, but more notably to the princess, there was a rose tint glowing in the stallion's cheeks. In the span of a second, Twilight was reminded of the feelings she harbored for her fiance. Twilight's face burned as a sense of giddiness took hold.

Unfortunately, her stomach growled in protest before she could revel in that blissful feeling. Twilight whined. "By the stars… not again."

Peter chuckled, extending a dinner menu to Twilight. "Somepony's hungry."

"She's _always_ hungry," Twilight deadpanned, managing a sweet smile in spite of her embarrassment.

Peter placed a hoof over Twilight's shoulder. "I aim to please, babe. Just tell me what you have a taste for, and I'll get it for from the buffet."

Twilight's eyes softened at her fiance's words. "Well, okay…" she hesitantly replied before sniffing the air. Many scents filled the vicinity, but only two aromas fueled Twilight's appetite. "I want… something greasy, and can you also find something sweet?" she whispered, biting down on her lip. Peter simply nodded, turning to depart momentarily, but before he could leave, Twilight reached out and took hold of his hoof. "When you get back... we need to talk."

Several minutes passed while Peter searched through the buffet. Some spectators took the moment to chat with the princess, much to her embarrassment. Twilight giggled sheepishly, failing to remember she was a celebrity, but she realized that some were praising her fiance's actions against the Black Cat. Fortunately, the alicorn didn't have to wait for long. The diner's buffet had something along the lines of what Princess Twilight Sparkle desired.

The dish itself was sloppily prepared, and considering how polarizing the contents were, Twilight couldn't hold Peter accountable for the job he had done. A freshly prepared stack of hay fries sat alongside a bowl of strawberry ice cream. Many of the nearby spectators watched the prince deliver the unusual dish to the alicorn with expressions of horror, while a few mares instead exchanged knowing smiles. It was certainly _not_ a dish fit for a princess, but it was perfect for a pregnant mare.

The horrified spectators' expressions turned to befuddlement when Twilight happily squealed, clapping her hooves. She kissed the stallion's cheek affectionately before digging a spoon into her ice cream. Twilight sighed contently as the sweet treat melted in her mouth, and she quickly devoured a few hay fries, finding equal pleasure in their consumption. The couple enjoyed their small talk before eating, exercising hushed caution once Twilight explained her dilemma. After a moment's pause, Peter snorted involuntarily and burst into small laughter, waving his hooves submissively the moment he felt the alicorn's glare bore into him.

"It's not funny!" Twilight whined, chewing on a hay fry lathered in ice cream.

Peter shook his head, chuckling in between breaths. "I'm sorry, but it _is_ sort of funny. You should have told me that you ate some of that pizza. There's nothing to be ashamed about." The stallion took one of the mare's fries and dipped it in the bowl of ice cream before tossing the treat into his mouth. Peter smirked as he chewed. "That's actually pretty good. What's next? Peaches and peanut butter?"

Twilight frowned. "What if the cravings continue?"

"Then, we teach the baby that Mommy can't feed her that. She's thinking like a human. You just have to remind her that ponies can't eat that," Peter suggested, sliding a bowl of onion soup closer to the mare. He dipped a spoon into the savory substance before holding it near his fiance's mouth. Twilight sipped the soup until it was gone. The princess sighed contently and gave the stallion an earnest smile. Peter's ears perked as he mirrored Twilight's action. "How was that?"

Twilight giggled, licking her lips. "I think it worked."

"How can you tell?" Peter questioned, arching a brow.

Twilight's smile brightened, matching the gleam of the moon's light. She placed her hooves over her bump. "She stopped kicking."

Peter's eyes widened at the statement, his lips subconsciously curling into a wide smile. "R-Really?" he blurted out through a nervous chuckle, earning an affirming nod and giggle from the alicorn. He placed a hoof over her own. "Can you believe we're already halfway there?"

Twilight nodded, stifling a giggle as Peter tickled the back of her hoof. "It's almost unreal how fast time is flying. We'll have to start organizing the Treebrary soon. Of course, that'll be after we go shopping for our… daughter."

Her voice trailed off into a whisper as a thought centered on her mind. Brushing the lone pink strand in her violet mane behind her ear, Twilight placed a hoof over her bump before sharing a warm gaze with the stallion. "Peter, I was wondering if you would do me the honor of naming our daughter? It's tradition for the father to name the first child, but not only that... I want to thank you for loving me as much as you always do. So I want the stallion I love so much to be the one to name our child."

Taken aback, Peter stared at the mare. "Wow. You really mean that? It'd be an honor." He paused, shooting the mare a coy grin as his face burned. "First child? You already want to have another?" Twilight's face flashed to a shade of crimson. Peter chuckled, pausing to playfully tap the mare's nose with a hoof. "All right. I'll do it, but only if you name our second child. Bonus points if it turns out to be a boy this time."

Twilight's genuine laughter reached the ears of nearby spectators before she recollected her nerve, nodding. "One at a time, honey, but I'll think about it."

Peter furrowed his brow, staring intently at nothing in particular before clapping his hooves together after a moment's pause. "I've actually been thinking about this for a while now. How about Mayday?"

Twilight smiled her approval. "After your aunt? That's sweet, _and_ it's a little different!"

Peter chuckled with a small shrug. "Well, her parents _are_ a little different."

The alicorn squealed. "I love it! Mayday Parker Sparkle!"

Peter's lower lip quivered as he stood from his seat. Before Twilight could respond, her glossy irises shot open once the stallion wrapped his hooves gently around her. His warmth threatened to engulf her, yet she only wanted to tighten the embrace, her hooves clutching at his back. Tears escaped from the corners of her eyes, yet she could not contain her joyous laughter, eliciting a grin from Peter.

Their journey into parenthood was just beginning, yet they could not be happier.

**-u-**

In the dead of night, all life in Ponyville rested soundly. Within the Treebrary, Spike slept peacefully downstairs while Peter and Twilight rested in the bedroom upstairs, both ponies still awake.

"Tonight was wonderful, Peter. Thank you," Twilight murmured, tracing a hoof playfully over her stallion's chest. Her eyes softened. "I'm really sorry for the way I treated you lately. I was just upset that you went behind my back."

Peter chuckled. "It was well-deserved. I should have just told you upfront what I was doing. I know you don't like Felicia. That's why I tried to keep it away from you... so you wouldn't worry."

Twilight waved her hoof dismissively. "We both made a mistake, and we both learned from it. I know you only had good intentions. Let's just promise to never do that again, okay?"

Peter nodded, kissing the center of the mare's forehead. "Deal. I like sleeping in the same bed with you. The couch is pretty lonely, and the pillows don't cuddle quite as nicely as you do.""

Peter and Twilight rested soundly in the bed together, with the princess wrapping her hooves around the knight's body. Their gazes were fixed on the starlit sky behind the window, the events of the day still fresh in their minds. Twilight glanced off to the side, her lips curling into a seductive smile as a thought entered her mind. The alicorn rolled onto her side until she sat over Peter, mounting the stallion.

Twilight giggled as she scooted further into his lap, pressing her hooves against his chest. "You know? You took me out on a wonderful date. I have to pay you back."

Peter grinned mischievously. "You're my fiance. I like doing nice things for you."

"I know. Now it's my turn to return the favor," Twilight whispered with a smirk pausing to kiss the stallion briefly before disappearing in a flash of light and materializing in front of the closet. "Wait right here," she suggested, pointing a hoof across from her position.

With a furrowed brow, Peter did as he was told. Twilight smiled approvingly and walked into the closet. A drape materialized into existence, shielding the mare's body from her fiance's viewpoint. Peter's ears twitched at the shuffling sounds and strained squeaks the princess made, but the wait was brief, coming to a close once the alicorn stepped through the drapes. Peter's mouth fell agape as a dumbstruck expression formed on his face.

The princess giggled, her cheeks flushing a shade of pink. "So, what do you think?"

Slack-jawed, Peter gave no coherent verbal response outside of a slur. Twilight wore a black latex suit very reminiscent of the costume Felicia wore as Black Cat. These tights hugged her pregnant frame soundly. Certain details were visible, particularly those underneath the mare's tail that exited the suit. Peter was staring, unable to free his stunned gaze from Twilight's form. A pair of glossy violet irises watched the stallion from behind a black mask, winking seductively. Twilight's wings sprang to life while she stepped forward and spread her hindlegs. Peter was lost, standing as still as an oak tree while his face burned with a magnificent shade of crimson.

Twilight smiled triumphantly. Trixie's advice and Rarity's design for the suit had gained the reaction she desired. "I'll take that as a compliment," she grinned, trying not to look eager yet failing miserably. Twilight's horn glowed with magical energy, prompting a small whip with three flexible rods to levitate out of the closet and into her mouth. Each lash had a star on its end, their overall design matching that of the alicorn's cutie mark.

Traces of magic escaped from the alicorn's horn, dancing in the air before seeping into the walls of the bedroom. Twilight's lips curled into a smile. "I'd better make the walls soundproof then. Wouldn't want anypony to hear you scream out for mercy." The mare's smile widened. "Until morning… you're _mine_. Any last words, _hero_?"

Peter took in a shuddered breath. "'_Homina, homina, homina_' comes to mind-" was all he managed to mutter before Twilight tackled him to the bed.


	6. Sixth Month: Ice Queen

_**Chapter Six "Month Six: Ice Queen"**_

Snow relentlessly persisted to fall from the sky in small flurries, covering the entire land in a fluffy white blanket of wintery powder. At this time of the year, all of Ponyville's residents could be found indoors, shielding their bodies from the freezing temperatures of the frosty world outside. In the distance, snow had embraced the plains outside of the village. In spite of the weather, however, those within the warmth and comfort of the Treebrary were perfectly content for the most part.

Twilight and Trixie sat by the table, exchanging small pleasantries while Spike and May decorated the living room with Hearth Warming holiday accessories. Peter slowly entered the room, his face flushed to a shade of crimson. He walked upright with a tray in each hoof, one holding two bowls of oatmeal while the other balanced a set of four glasses of orange juice. The stallion's uniform was effeminate, decorated with frills, and its black design matched the thick eyeliner he wore. Peter paused to adjust the matching headdress in his mane after placing both trays on the table before a giggling Twilight and blushing Trixie.

"This is so demeaning. I wish I was glue," Peter groaned, glancing at the calendar across the room. "Only three days left. I'll be _so_ happy when this is finally over."

Trixie lifted one of the glasses via telekinesis, hovering it under her mouth while she took a few sips of her orange juice. "This has certainly become a guilty pleasure. You make a _fine_ maid, Parker." Peter's face continued to burn as she eyed the stallion longingly. "Twilight has such a… nice toy."

Peter turned his lower body to the side, away from the unicorn's line of sight. "Eyes where I can see them, Trixie," he deadpanned, lifting one of the bowls of oatmeal with a hoof. The stallion dropped three cubes of sugar into the hot meal before mixing it with a piece of margarine until it blended together. Once completed, Peter offered the bowl as well as a glass of orange juice to the princess. "Here you go, babe. Extra sweet, just like you wanted."

Twilight smiled appreciatively, brushing a hoof over the stallion's cheek before accepting the glass and bowl. "Thank you, Peter. You're a good maid, but a perfect colt." She leaned forward in spite of her bump, managing to share a brief yet affectionate kiss with her fiance.

Spike's laughter echoed throughout the Treebrary. "You look so~ pretty."

Peter scoffed, flicking strands of his mane back as he exited out of the room with a swagger in his step. "Jealous? You wanna know what's the difference between you and me? I make this look _good_." Once the stallion reached the stairs, he turned around. "Hey, Twilight? Head for the baby's room. There's something I want to show you."

"Mmhmm," Twilight nodded, her mouth too full to verbally respond. With a pair of swallows, the alicorn finished the meal with rapid succession before downing her glass of orange juice in a similar fashion. Brushing a napkin over her mouth, Twilight stood from her seat and smiled. "That was delicious."

Trixie arched a brow, holding a spoon in her untouched oatmeal. "How can you tell, you glutton? You may as well have swallowed the bowl and silverware, too."

Twilight blankly stared at the unicorn as she walked across the room. "Mind your manners, Trixie. It _is_ the holidays, after all."

"The holidays, yes…" Trixie repeated to herself, the mare's ears lowering into her silver-blue mane as she directed her gaze to the window near her position.

Across the room Spike stood on the tips of his toes, managing to hang a wreath over a shelf without falling from his ladder. The baby dragon shared a glance with May as he climbed down. "So, you're saying there was a Hearth's Warming on Earth?"

May nodded and smiled. "Almost. For us, it's called Christmas. It's a chance to spend time with those that matter the most to you. We exchange gifts, spread joy, and-"

"Drink plenty of eggnog!" Peter cheered as he entered the room, free of his uniform. The older mare playfully tapped her nephew over the forehead once he neared her position. The stallion chuckled before offering the pegasus a glass filled with a thick, creamy substance. "It's always Aunt May's favorite part of the season."

"Thank you, sweetie," May cooed, kissing Peter's cheek before accepting the glass. She took a sip, allowing the sweet savory taste to fill her senses for a duration. May's face burned as a pleased moan escaped from her mouth. "Oh, my goodness! This is just as good as the eggnog Ben used to make!" she squealed, her wings flapping happily. "How did you do it?"

Peter grinned widely, scratching the back of his head. "I watched Uncle Ben for years. I'm just doing what he did. I just want to carry on the tradition of making you smile every holiday."

May's blush seemed permanent, never losing its glow. "You're already off to a wonderful start."

Spike eyed the glass as he leaned closer to the pegasus. "May I try some?"

"When you're older," Peter and May declared simultaneously, causing the baby dragon to groan and the stallion to laugh lightly.

Trixie quietly watched the trio from a distance, letting out a long sigh as she did so. Brushing a hoof over her face, the mare slowly stood from her seat before retrieving her signature star-patterned hat and cape.

She headed for the door, only to collide face-first into Peter's solid chest. "Sorry about that, Peter," she murmured distantly.

Peter looked at the mare as if she had grown three heads. "Did you just... _apologize_ to me?" he almost gasped. "Are you okay? Have you been eating right? Getting plenty of vitamins?"

Trixie turned her head to the side and huffed. "I am perfectly fine. I just need a little fresh air," she replied, lowering her hat to shield her gaze from the stallion. "You shouldn't keep Twilight waiting."

Peter stood taken aback, unsure how to react to this unusual behavior from the mare. "Uh... Yeah! Yeah, you're right. Good idea." Peter began to walk away but paused, turning back to the mare. "Hey, are you sure it's a good idea to go for a walk? It's snowing pretty hard out right now."

"I'll be fine. I am a grown mare after all, Parker." Trixie answered, opening the treebrary door and letting herself out.

The stallion's eyes widened at a belated realization before he trotted into the room behind him. Peter slowed to a halt once his hazel gaze settled on Twilight, the alicorn leaning over the baby's crib as she smoothed out the wrinkles in the blanket within.

He couldn't help but smile. "Getting an early start, Mom?"

Twilight glanced out of the corner of her eye and giggled. "A little preparation and organization never hurt. You should try both at least once."

Peter waved a hoof dismissively. "I don't organize. I improvise."

"It makes you unpredictable," Twilight retorted, frowning.

The stallion grinned. "I like to keep you guessing." The couple sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Peter glanced back at the door, raising an eyebrow. "So, what kind of tranquilizer did you give Trixie by the way?"

The princess returned his gaze with a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

Peter scratched the side of his ear, shrugging. "I dunno, she's acting a little... strange. I mean she even _apologized_ to me. Can you believe that?"

Twilight furrowed her brow. "Now, that _is_ unusual."

"Do you think she's okay?" the stallion asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I'm sure she's alright," Twilight reassured him. "She mentioned before that she doesn't really enjoy this time of year, honestly."

Taken aback, Peter's ears perked. "Somepony who doesn't enjoy _Christmas!?_ ...er, Hearth's Warming? Why not?"

Twilight shrugged. "She didn't really say. You know how she is. She usually tends to avoid talking about herself when it comes to her personal life."

Peter paused for a moment, shrugging. "True. Well, I guess I'm just worrying about it too much."

Twilight laughed. "You're cute when you care, but Trixie will be fine. She's actually been going out like this for the past few nights. I think it's best we let her have her space for now."

Peter sighed, scratching his head. "I'll never understand that girl."

Letting out a small chuckle, Twilight turned back to the crib. "Probably not, but that is just how she is."

"Well, at least there is _one_ girl I understand in my life," Peter stated confidently, kissing the mare's cheek.

The alicorn inhaled sharply as Peter closed the gap between them, wrapping a hoof around her shoulder before pulling her body against his own. The stallion's warmth enveloped her, making the freezing winter feel as tame as a summer's breeze. Twilight nuzzled into her fiance's embrace, managing to glance at the bright pink walls surrounding the room. A soft rug rested at the center of the floor, its silk as soft as a lamb's wool. She smiled at the tree design in the wallpaper, their petals a deep shade of crimson.

Twilight nodded. "I love our baby's room. It looks perfect."

"It's a little girly for my taste," Peter chided, kissing Twilight's forehead once her eyes narrowed into an exasperated glare. "That doesn't mean I don't like it."

Twilight seemed to have accepted his response, apparent by her knowing smirk. She glanced off to the side and furrowed her brow, peering down on the small drawer near the corner of the room.

"That reminds me. We should check the room for sharp corners or tiny objects," the mare stated, transforming the piece of furniture's wooden exterior to a soft marshmallow-like substance. "The last thing we want is for the baby to hit her head or swallow something."

Peter chuckled nervously. "We still have a few months to work all of that out. You seriously need to relax. It's the holidays, babe! 'Tis the season to be jolly and all of that. They only come by once a year." His smile brightened, showing teeth. "I know we have a couple of days until Hearth's Warming, but I wanted to give you a couple of presents early. Can you close your eyes for a minute?"

Twilight bit down on her lip, stifling a giggle before placing both hooves over her eyes. "Aw. You didn't have to buy me anything, but I guess I can play along." Her ears perked as she heard Peter rummaging about until the room grew silent. Twilight resisted the urge to open her eyes prematurely. "Peter? Are you still there?"

"Yeah," Peter chuckled, earning a satisfied smile from the mare. "All right. Open your eyes."

Twilight's glossy eyes fluttered open, immediately landing on the stallion's gaze. Peter glanced downward, prompting the alicorn to do the same, but she was not prepared for the tiny, fuzzy sight resting in front of her fiance's hoof. The alicorn released a high-pitched squeak. It was a teddy bear wearing a crimson bow-tie, its belly snow white and fur matching the shade of Peter's mane. The stallion edged the stuffed toy closer to the princess with a hoof, and Twilight lowered her head to stare deeply into the bear's bubbly brown eyes. Seconds passed, and the alicorn's smile never subsided.

"It's _so_ cute!" Twilight cooed, her eyes softening as she made kissing sounds towards the toy.

Peter let out a relieved sigh. "I'm glad you liked it. Spike told me that you lost your old doll. So I thought I'd get you a new one."

Twilight giggled a response as she lifted her gaze to meet the stallion's, her face burning. "That's really thoughtful. Thank you, Peter." A small sense of giddiness stirred in her chest. She sat down on her flank, pausing to hug the teddy bear until it squeaked lovingly. Her cheeks bloomed, matching the same shade as her violet mane. "This means so much. I still miss Smarty Pants, but this is really sweet of you to think of me."

Peter smirked, arching a brow. "I'm _always_ thinking about you, but that's nothing new. Besides, I still haven't given you your second early gift."

Twilight was slow to respond, her lips curling into a coy smile. "Oh? What might _that_ be?" she purred, staring at the stallion seductively.

She ran her tongue over her lips, managing to wrap her hooves around Peter's neck. Twilight nudged the tip of her muzzle against his affectionately, losing herself in the sea of hazel that was her fiance's gaze. Their weights shifted until Peter rolled onto his back with the alicorn pinning him down. She snaked one of her legs over his hip in spite of her bump. The princess opened her mouth, allowing her hot breath to brush against the stallion's nose playfully. A pleased growl escaped from the mare once she straddled herself into Peter's lap, grinding until she earned a similar response in the form of a stifled groan.

Twilight winked. "May I have a hint?"

Peter was helpless against the mare's advances, shuddering as Twilight kissed his neck. "Well, it's the gift that keeps on giving."

There was no stopping the librarian, not that Peter wanted to. Twilight's mood had escalated after their date to the Rose Diner, and because of the previous weeks of ignoring her fiance, physically, moments like this were quite regular. Surprisingly, Twilight, the meek bookworm, was the one taking charge more often than not. Some might suggest it was her heightened hormones, but Peter didn't mind in the slightest, evident by his content moans as the princess nibbled on his neck. He couldn't want her more.

Peter's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head in ecstasy. "You're getting warmer."

"I'd prefer to be _red hot_," Twilight growled, her voice low and sultry.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss, deepening once Peter's hooves fell over Twilight's hips. The stallion bit down on the mare's lower lip until she granted him access to the inner sanctions of her mouth with his tongue. The surrounding temperature increased, yet they only tightened their hold on each other. Violet irises took in hazel orbs before a tiny light glowed at the tip of the alicorn's horn. However, a sudden nagging feeling pulled at the back of the stallion's mind, breaking his focus from the mare in front of him.

Peter hesitantly broke from the kiss, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Twilight. I'm really worried about Trixie."

Twilight let out an exasperated sigh. "Didn't I just tell you not to worry about her?"

"I don't know. I just... have a bad feeling, you know?" Peter murmured, glancing off to the side. He managed to roll to a standing position, pausing to help Twilight to her hooves. His lips curled into a sad smile. "Humor me. The last time I ignored someone, something awful happened. I'd rather be a worrywart than someone with regrets."

Twilight shook her head. "You know it's not very nice to tease me like that, but... I understand." She eventually nodded, giving her support in the form of a soft kiss on the cheek. Her brow furrowed at a thought. "Do you even know where to look? Trixie could be anywhere in Ponyville. The snow will make her even harder to find."

Peter tapped a hoof against his chin. "I have an idea where Trixie _might_ be."

Twilight smiled sweetly. "Okay. You'd better get going then." The alicorn pulled away as her horn glowed with magical energy. A long pink scarf levitated across the roof and wrapped itself around Peter's neck before Twilight used her hooves to tighten it properly. She leaned forward, making certain the stallion's gaze was fixed only on her. "It's cold out, so wear this."

"Okay," Peter chuckled, inhaling the sweet scent that the scarf exuded.

"Don't be out too late. You might miss Trixie on her way back, after all," Twilight pointed out, giggling. "I'd prefer if you made it back before too long."

Peter rolled his eyes with a smile. "Now who's being the worrywart?"

Twilight tapped the stallion's forehead playfully. "I worry because I love you. If that's wrong, then I don't want to be right."

"Me neither." Peter shared a small kiss with the princess before making his exit. "I'll be right back."

**-u-**

Trixie sat along the bank of the river, staring desolately at her reflection within the frozen water's surface. The Whitetail Woods, normally a haven of bustling life with its spring tree leaves, was now a deprived winter wonderland. The mare shivered as the cold wind's chill brushed against her body. Snowflakes danced in the breeze, and fluttered helplessly before landing over the unicorn's face. Its life was short lived, the miniature frozen crystal melting. Trixie's chest tightened at the sensation. She always imagined snow was something that lasted for ages, yet in reality, it was fleeting.

Letting out a deep sigh, the mare removed her hat and cape before burying her face within the star-patterned attire. For as much as she used to love the snow, she now hated it. The white powder was too reminiscent to the bonds she held in her own life. There was warmth to be found in the home she had grown accustomed to in Ponyville, but she feared that too was coming to an end. Her presence had become forced, especially now that her closest friends were on the verge of starting a family of their own.

Trixie chided herself. She knew better. It was her own fault for getting attached to these ponies when her original plan was to use Parker for housing and food until she could get on her hooves again. Nothing more, nothing less. To make it even worse, deep down, a part of her longed for something like this to happen, to feel wanted. However, she hated herself for being so stupid.

The distance between herself and the Parker family was only continuing to grow. The happy moments and smiles they all shared during a difficult time for the mare only made them feel all the more unreachable. Trixie remembered a time when she, too, once shared those joyous feelings, but that time had long since passed.

Trixie bit her lip as her thoughts began to wander in reminiscence of what she once had, and how quickly it had all crumbled. She sobbed in a deep breath, desperately holding back an oncoming feeling of emotion. Trixie hated crying; she had experienced enough of it already. Yet, her resolve wavered as stubborn tears began to well in her eyes. Her inability to hold them back frustrated her to no end, allowing a sob to escape. She cursed under her breath at her weakness, striking the snow next to her as she caved in to the overbearing feelings of sadness.

An explosion of sobs and tears erupted from the mare as she let out the feelings she had been so desperately holding back the past several days. However, her release was cut short into a gasp at the sound of a nearby tree branch breaking. Turning to the source of the sound, Trixie found the one pony she desired not to see her in this particular moment the most. Peter had seen her in a moment of weakness before, but this was something entirely different in spite of the similar circumstances.

"Why did you have to follow me, Peter?" she sniffled, cursing her luck.

Peter stepped past the bushes, trotting forward until he was a few hoof-lengths from the mare. "What can I say? I worry."

Trixie curled a foreleg against her chest, turning away. "You shouldn't."

The stallion never averted his gaze from the mare. "What's wrong? Something's obviously on your mind."

Trixie inhaled deeply, struggling to keep her tears from coming back. However, the stallion's presence was a sore reminder of the truth. She gritted her teeth in spite of herself. "You speak as if you are _close_ to me? You think just because we've lived under the same household for a number of months that you possess the right- the _audacity_- to confront me as if you _know me_?!" Trixie snapped around, revealing her bloodshot eyes and tearstained face to the stallion. "You know _nothing_ about me, Peter! Nothing _at all_!"

She desperately lashed out in hopes of chasing the fool away, but much to her chagrin, Peter stood undeterred, his expression firm yet gentle. Trixie slammed her eyes shut and looked away, unable to meet the stallion's gaze. She loathed this feeling, the unbearable weight that bore into her shoulders. Peter was the last pony that deserved this treatment, yet she couldn't help herself. She did not want to treat the one pony that took her in despite her tarnished reputation so awfully, but the mare begged for nothing more than for him to go away.

All she was doing was screwing everything up for those that mattered the most to her. Peter shouldn't be here worrying about her. He should be back at home with his family right now. Yet there he stood, just hoofsteps away from her. The amount that he cared only made the situation all the worse for the mare. Trixie couldn't help but let a sob escape, forcing the mare to bury her face in her cape. She was doing it again, and Trixie hated herself for it. In the midst of these feelings, something warm fell over her shoulder.

The unwanted feeling spread, threatening to consume the unicorn. Trixie's eyes widened upon realizing the source of the sensation had been Peter wrapping his arms around her neck. The stallion shielded her from the surrounding cold with this warm embrace. Trixie shook her head rapidly, trying to struggle free from the stallion's embrace, but Peter held fast, only tightening his embrace around her.

"Let me go!" She demanded, tears welling in her once more. Despite her plea and her struggles, Peter met them with only a warm silence. "P-please! Please just... let me go..." she beat a hoof against the stallion's chest repeatedly, each blow becoming weaker than the last before stopping entirely. "Why? _Why_ do you care about me so much when you have your own family to think of!?"

"Because you _are_ family."

"You know that's not true. That can _never_ be true," she protested, forcing herself from the stallion's grasp. "That is the last thing I want to have happen." She took a few steps forward before turning back to face him. "Which is why I am leaving."

"What? Why?!" he blurted out, his eyes widening at the mare's tearful confession. A breeze brushed between both ponies over the course of their awkward silence. The stallion approached the mare to question her further. "Trixie! You can't be serious about-"

Trixie met the advance with an extended hoof. "Stay away from me, Peter. For both our sakes."

Stopping in his tracks, Peter asked once more. "Why?"

Trixie's ears drooped into her mane shamefully. "I just don't belong here."

Peter could no longer hold back his frustration at this sudden change of events. "What are you talking about? That's stupid!" Peter declared, his voice lacking humor.

Trixie chuckled at the stallion's statement, unable to fire back. "I've been calling you stupid since the day we've met, and _this_ is the first time you've used that word against _me_. How ironic and fitting." The mare's gaze fixed on the ground as she turned around to face the frozen river. "You know... It's been so long since I've seen my parents. It snowed the last time I saw them."

Peter's head tilted at the sudden topic change. "Your parents?" Trixie silently nodded, maintaining her gaze upon the lake. "Now that you mention it... You've only talked about them briefly, right?" A sinking feeling filled the stallion's gut as he realized what he might have just walked into. He glanced slowly off to the side. "Are they… still alive?" The stallion trailed off, feeling his own shame surface for imposing on a previously untouched topic.

In spite of the stallion's visible concern, the mare simply shrugged. "I honestly have no idea. They could very well be as far as I know," Trixie murmured, earning a befuddled expression from the stallion. An empty smile formed on the mare's face as she turned back to face him. "It's been eight years since I ran away from home."

Closing the distance, Peter tilted his head to the side once he and Trixie were inches apart. "You... ran away? Hang on." A realization came into mind, prompting the stallion to arch a brow. "That means you were only fifteen when you became a traveling magician?" Trixie weakly nodded in response, and Peter scratched the back of his head. "But you were just a kid! What made you run away?"

"It's because I was a bother," Trixie whispered, her empty smile fading as a gentle breeze brushed through her mane. "I loved my parents, I really did. My mother was an _amazing_ illusionist, while my father stayed at home to raise me. It was perfect. I was enamored with my mother's skill at manipulating visual magic, but I never got to see her as much as I would have liked. She traveled daily, going all across the world to perform as the Magnificent Lula. My father preferred a steady lifestyle and wanted me to focus on my studies."

"It sounds like quite the comfortable life," Peter commented. "A famous mother providing for a loving father and happy daughter."

Trixie nodded with a genuine smile. "Oh, it was. I was very happy despite the little things I wished for." The mare's smile slowly faded. "But... it didn't last." She let out a sigh, looking down at the snow. "Over time… my parents began to argue."

Peter took the end of his pink scarf and offered it to Trixie, allowing the mare to wipe the latent tears from her eyes. "Every couple argues. It's a matter of accepting, respecting, and understanding opinions."

Trixie's mood flipped with a scoff. "Unfortunately, my parents couldn't do that much. The arguments escalated over the years. It got to the point where they could barely stand the sight of each other." Her voice wavered as her demeanor softened. "I remember _so_ many of their arguments. I always had to use my pillow to mute out their screams. So many nights, it was the same thing, and I always noticed how fake their smiles were in the morning when I was around. I knew better. I just couldn't understand how or why they fought so much. I almost didn't want to know, but I got my answer one morning. On Hearth's Warming Eve."

Peter hesitated, raising a hoof before placing it back down out of respect. "What happened?"

Trixie lowered her head. "My mother was... having an affair, it turned out. And, it seemed my father was doing the same thing. I went outside to play in the snow. They must have assumed that I went to play with the other fillies and colts in town, but I came back… and I heard _everything_."

Peter opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words to say, so he settled with simply nodding in acknowledgement before the mare continued.

"They were so mad. My mother screamed that if it wasn't for me, she would never come back, and my father said that the moment I left home, the sooner he'd be happier to leave her." Without realizing it, tears had begun to stream down the mare's face as she told her tale. Before long, those tears gave way to sobs. "It was _my_ fault that my parents were miserable, Peter! If it wasn't for me, they wouldn't have stayed so miserable!"

Peter shook his head defiantly. "Trixie, that wasn't your fault."

Trixie chuckled condescendingly. "Of course it was. Which is exactly why I left that night and never looked back."

Peter's eyes softened. "So, that's why you've been acting so strange lately."

"Every Hearth's Warming, I'm reminded of the happy times I once had with my parents, and how they later tried to hide the misery I caused them. Which is why I'm leaving the Treebrary tomorrow. You and Twilight are so happy right now, and I know you two will be so much better off without a third wheel."

"That's not true. That's not true at all!" Peter reached out to stop her, but Trixie avoided his touch, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Don't. Just… don't. I'm truly sorry for everything I've said and all the hassle I have given you, Peter. Please tell Twilight I'm sorry as well." She adjusted her hat and brushed the snow off her cape. "Thanks for putting up with me. If I could do this again, I would… if it meant I had the chance to meet you and Twilight. Goodbye, Peter. Take good care of Twilight and the baby for me. I have no doubt you'll be an excellent husband and father." Trixie paused for a moment, looking back to the stallion. "I'll be back to pick up my things in the morning."

Having conveyed the message she desired, Trixie departed from the frozen lake. Peter watched with a sorrowful gaze as Trixie walked off, disappearing into Whitetail Woods. For his vast strength, he could have forced the mare back, but the stallion shook his head, knowing that would only make the situation worse. Peter inhaled deeply before letting out a low sigh. All he could do was return home and plead that Trixie would return to the Treebrary.

* * *

><p>Twilight's eyes shot open once the front door opened, softening as Peter entered the Treebrary. "Welcome back." The princess alternated her gaze between the knight and door. "Did you find Trixie?"<p>

Peter shook his head, sighing desolately. "Yeah. I did. Um…" The stallion was slow to respond, his mind struggling to form the right words his heart held. "Trixie's going to be leaving soon."

Twilight's eyes widened slightly. "Oh? A trip? Where's she going?" Peter did not respond, only glancing towards the ground. Twilight's brow furrowed, her mind failing to register what her future husband was referring to. After a few moments, the gravity of his true message struck hard at the center of her chest. Twilight inhaled sharply, closing the distance between herself and the stallion. "What!? What do you mean she's _leaving_? Why?"

Peter was slow to answer, pausing to take Twilight's hoof into his own. "Trixie's put it into her head that she's overstayed her welcome, and that she doesn't truly belong here."

"T-that's… that's ridiculous!" Twilight exclaimed, shaking her head defiantly. "She knows she's _more_ than welcome to stay here! What in Equestria has come over her all of a sudden?"

Peter took a deep breath before exhaling, tightening his grip on Twilight's hoof. "It's... rather personal. Trixie's had some serious family issues around this time of the year..." He trailed off, whispering the rest of the details to his future wife. The stallion kissed the mare's hoof he held, managing to give her a sad smile. "What do we do?"

Twilight let out a low sigh and rested the side of her head against Peter's shoulder. "I don't want Trixie to leave, but…" she trailed off, using her free hoof to wipe at the tears starting to form in her eyes. "We can't just _force_ her to stay if she doesn't want to."

Peter frowned. "If she really wants to leave, that's fine, but we're not going to just let her think that she _has_ to." Nodding, he turned to the side and kissed Twilight's forehead before standing from his seat. "I'm going to make some hot chocolate. Trixie could use a warm up when… or if... she comes back tonight. We'll talk to her then, or at the very least in the morning when she comes to collect her things." Peter began for the kitchen before glancing back. "Did you want a cup as well?"

Twilight nodded, smiling sweetly. "Yes, please. That'd be… nice." The alicorn's eyes shot open as the wind outside picked up in strength, trading blows against the exterior of the Treebrary. "By the stars…"

Peter arched a brow, approaching the kitchen window. "I don't remember it being _that_ bad out there just a few minutes ago? Where did this blizzard suddenly come from-?"

He snapped his head to the side and watched with a furrowed brow as the princess galloped out of the room, her mood having changed dramatically. She locked the front door and used her magic to blow out every lit candle and flip every light switch off in the Treebrary before retreating back into the room with her fiance. The door upstairs slammed shut, as if Spike and Aunt May had done the exact same thing as the princess did. Just as the stallion readied himself to ask what was happening, Twilight placed a hoof over his mouth and shook her head.

Peter managed to free his mouth, whispering, "What's going on? Why the sudden panic and secrecy?"

Twilight waved her hoof, shushing the stallion. "Peter. Be quiet."

Peter groaned. "What are you-?" His eyes shot open as his sixth sense blared, the stallion clutching at his cranium. Thunderous footsteps outside sent tremors coursing through the walls and ground of the Treebrary. Twilight furrowed her brow, maintaining her silence while comforting her fiance. Mere seconds felt like eons, but the winds outside eventually calmed, subsiding. The footsteps were now heard from a safe distance, their tremors lacking the previous weight. Peter managed to stand, groaning at the pulsating throbs left in his head. "Okay. What the heck was _that_?"

Twilight was slow to respond, shifting her gaze to the side once the wind outside stopped landing blows against the window. "I never told you about it. I'm so sorry, Peter. I was so wrapped up in the holidays that it slipped my mind." Twilight raised a hoof. "We call it Glacius, Terror of the North. It is a giant yeti that lives in the northern mountains bordering Equestria. During the spring, summer, and fall it stays up in its icy home. However, it travels down into the lower plains during this time of the year to feed."

Peter tilted his head to the side. "Yetis actually exist here? They're only a myth on Earth." The stallion folded his hooves across his chest. "What's the big deal about a yeti anyway?"

"I promise you, Peter. Glacius is _very_ real, and it would be wise for you to fear it, too," Twilight declared, her voice lacking humor. "I've never seen it personally, but I have read all of its information in the Canterlot archives. Ice storms and blizzards follow its steps. Whatever Glacius catches, it usually freezes it and takes it back to its mountain cave. That's why you might have noticed that everypony stays indoors during heavy snow days and nights. Glacius is no simple animal or sapient life form like us ponies or griffons, he is a beast. A _monster_. You can't reason with a creature whose only goal is to eat and survive. The princesses have tried several times."

Peter raised a hoof. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on. You're telling me Princess Celestia and Luna can't keep this thing in check?"

Twilight shook her head. "It's an immensely powerful creature, Peter. Both physically and magically. Nopony knows of its origin, not even Princess Celestia or Princess Luna. From what I understand, Glacius is an ancient creature that has existed for eons, long before Princess Celestia was even born."

"So, what are we supposed to do about it then?" Peter questioned, folding his hooves across his chest.

"We will not _do_ anything," Twilight answered sternly, glaring as she poked her hoof against the stallion's chest. "Princess Celestia told me that she once attempted to battle Glacius when it ventured too close to Baltimare. It took a great deal of her power just to persuade it to go away. With as much power as Glacius possesses, everypony has been told to simply steer clear of its path. For the most part, that's always been the best course of action. The signs are easy to recognize when Glacius is near. All we have to do is lay low and wait for it to leave. It likely won't be back for-"

A terrible howl unlike the likes of anything Peter had ever heard in his life erupted from outside in the distance, sending small tremors through the walls of the Treebrary. Twilight's eyes widened as she covered her mouth with a grim expression. "Oh no... Somepony must have been outside! Who in their right mind would wander outside at such a time?"

Peter's eyes shot open as his mind registered a dark thought. The stallion rushed out of the room at a speed all too familiar to the princess, evident by her horrified expression.

"Peter! No! You can't go out there!" she cried out, her body disappearing in a flash of light. Peter was already in the bedroom, sliding his heroic costume over his body. As the stallion inspected the web-cartridges on his hooves, Twilight materialized inches away from his position, shaking her head furiously. "Darn it! Stop it! You can't go out and fight that thing! It's nothing like the beings you fought before! This is no ordinary beast, Peter! It's an ancient monster! No dragon can hold a candle to that thing out there!"

"I've fought monsters before, Twilight. I _have_ to go out there," Peter firmly stated once his crimson attire was properly fitted with the exception of his mask, which rested on the floor. Just as he reached for it, Twilight snatched it away and clutched it close to her chest. Peter placed his hooves over the alicorn's shoulders before one under her muzzle. He stood tall, defiant, yet the stallion held no malice in his soft hazel gaze. "Twilight… Trixie is out there. I'll never forgive myself if it was, and I didn't at least try to help. I _have_ to go."

Twilight's eyes began to water as she pursed her lips, gazing at the ground. "Peter…"

Peter nodded, a small humorless smile forming on his face. "I can't leave Trixie hanging. I refuse to call myself your knight if I turn my back on those closest to me." The stallion leaned forward until his forehead rested against Twilight's, their horns caressing the sides of each other. He brought his hoof up, rubbing the alicorn's cheek affectionately. "Let me go, Twilight. Please."

Twilight bit down on her lip, but she eventually nodded, relinquishing her hold on Peter's mask. "Fine," she whispered, capturing Peter's lips in her own. "But promise me you'll come back? I-I... I don't want to raise our daughter alone..." Yielding to her emotions, Twilight leapt forward and caught Peter in a tight embrace, kissing him once more and drinking in as much of her lover as she possibly could.

Peter hesitantly parted from the mare, offering her a warm smile. "It's a promise, _and_ I'm bringing Trixie back, too," he declared, pulling his mask over his face.

Twilight watched Peter gallop out of the Treebrary and disappear into the flurry of snow outside, wasting no time to rush to the baby dragon upstairs via teleportation. "Spike," she whimpered, her voice filled with concern. "I need you to send a letter to Princess Celestia, _right now_!"

* * *

><p>Trixie leaned against a tree, struggling to regain her breath. She yelped as thunderous footsteps neared, managing to retreat before a ray of ice froze the tree solid. The unicorn cut through the bushes in her path, caring not for each limb that cut through her fur. The fierce wind brushed against her face, making it difficult to see clearly. Trixie barely managed to open her eyes, but it was too late, the mare colliding with a tree. The air rushed out of her lungs as a sharp bolt of pain ran through her collarbone and stomach.<p>

Her momentum carried her body through a roll, and Trixie careened over a small edge, falling for a few meters before landing on her shoulder. The unicorn laid motionless for a duration, her tear-stained irises glancing up at the village of Ponyville. It was so close yet so far. Trixie's hat had been lost to the storm, flying in the gusts of frigid air before disappearing in the flurry of falling snow. She used the last fibers of strength in her hooves to stand, managing to gallop for the safe haven ahead in spite of the sharp sting running through her shoulder.

However, a beam of ice soared through the air and collided with the mare's hip. Trixie screamed at the top of her lungs as the lower half of her body froze against her will. She fell face-first to the ground, shifting her gaze to her legs as ice began to spread across her body. Trixie's breathing grew shallow as she hyperventilated, tears pouring from her eyes. Her eyes shot open as a being fell from the sky and landed inches away from her body, the ground shaking from the impact.

Its thick fur was as white as the surrounding snow, yet its feet, hands, and face were a pale shade of blue, as if the blood flow in the exposed regions was nonexistent. Cold breaths escaped from its mouth, a pair of large fangs growing from the lower half of its jaw. She could only watch in horror as the bipedal creature lowered his icy claws, gripping her face as ice began spread over the rest of her. Trixie's screams faded out, and her movements ceased completely. The yeti's glowing blue gaze was intense, never faltering as the ice extended outward and encased the mare's entire body in ice.

Glacius stood upright, growling lowly. The white beast grabbed the ice block, dragging it across the snow as it made for its mountain home, but a strand of webbing landed on the frozen mare, snatching her away from its icy grip. Glacius snapped its head around, gritting its fangs to the core once its light blue eyes landed on Spider-Mane, the costumed stallion standing upright with its would-be dinner over his shoulder.

"Sorry, Frosty, but the Ice Queen here is mine. If you want frozen food, go buy a pizza or something," Peter huffed, his pink scarf whipping wildly in the fierce winds. "Are you related to the Abominable Snowman? Maybe Sasquatch?" The stallion nodded. "Yeah. Your cousin, Bigfoot, called from Earth. He asks why you don't ever return his calls."

Glacius roared at the top of its lungs as it slammed its fists against it chest. Snow spiraled across the field before the yeti slammed its foot into the ground, sending a frozen fissure through the snow. Spider-Mane's sixth sense blared, prompting the stallion to flip high into the air. An ice spear burst out of the ground where Peter previously stood, its force generating an earthquake. The moment Spider-Mane landed, Glacius sped across the vicinity and closed the gap between itself and the stallion within a couple of seconds.

Peter hopped over the yeti's wild slash, spinning in midair before kicking Glacius across the face. "Chill out, dude-!" he chuckled, inhaling sharply once his leg froze instantaneously. Spider-Mane fell to the ground, dropping Trixie inadvertently. "What the heck?" He peeked up, only for the yeti's massive paw to slam into his face. The force of the blow sent the stallion careening across the field, his body bursting through a tree before eventually skidding to a halt in a snowbank. Peter rolled onto his back, glancing at the ice encasing his leg. "I've heard of frostbite, but this is ridiculous."

Glacius crouched over Trixie's frozen body, snarling at the stallion as it possessively protected its food from the alleged scavenger. Peter growled under his breath, pausing to punch the ice covering his leg until it shattered. Spider-Mane spun to a standing position, narrowly managing to duck under a hurled stone of ice. The stallion fired a strand of webbing against the yeti's chest, but the gossamer froze instantly, breaking apart once Spider-Mane pulled his hoof back. Peter fired a second strand, leading to the same result, but before the thread could shatter, Glacius grabbed the line and howled as it transformed the strand into a spear of ice.

Peter chuckled nervously, swaying his head to the side as the spear sped past his cranium and impaled a massive boulder. "Talk about your cold shoulder." Glacius inhaled deeply before releasing its breath, a blizzard suddenly speeding out towards the stallion. "Chicks dig minty fresh breath, but there's a limit, dude!" Peter yelled, losing his footing before the wind lifted his frame. Extending a hoof, Spider-Mane managed to grab hold of a tree branch and stop his unwanted flight, maintaining his spot until the storm ceased. The stallion shook his head. "If this is your way of breaking the ice, I have to say, I'm not impressed."

Glacius reached down for Trixie, but Spider-Mane shot through the air with the speed of a missile. However, as his hoof neared the yeti's face, ice began to encase his limb once more. Peter relented, punching the ground in order to free his hoof from its frozen prison. In one act of motion, Spider-Mane pressed his hooves against Trixie's encased body and flipped to an upright standing position with the mare in his grasp. The yeti raised its closed fists over its head before slamming them into the ground.

Peter tossed Trixie's encased body high into the air and managed to backflip away from the blow. Glacius shot its glare skyward before leaping after the mare, but Spider-Mane shot a strand of webbing against the block of ice, snatching it away just as the yeti neared. The stallion extended his hooves and captured Trixie, leaping into the air before Glacius landed back on the ground. A crater spread out from the impact, and snow flew into the hole, burying the yeti.

Spider-Mane landed on the side of a tree, shifting his blank gaze to the frozen mare in his grasp. "Oh, Trixie," he whispered, tapping his hoof against the ice. No response was earned, causing a disheartened expression to form on the stallion's face. "Bodies aren't meant to be flash frozen like this. I hope it's not too late to save you. Please don't die on me."

Glacius erupted from underneath the snow, howling at the top of its lungs in utter rage. Peter raised a hoof, shielding his face from the flying ice. Glacius fired a beam into the tree, its frozen energy spreading throughout the wood and causing it to explode. Spider-Mane and Trixie were launched high into the air from the shockwave, both ponies spinning uncontrollably. Glacius used all of the strength in its leg, jumping after its prey. Peter recollected his senses, alternating his gaze between the yeti and Trixie.

Spider-Mane shot multiple strands of webbing around the ice until it was cocooned and threw the mare in the direction of the village. Trixie's encased body landed softly, in thanks due to the cushion that the webbing provided as well as the fluffy embrace of the snow. Glacius snarled, wrapping its claws around Peter's neck before he could recover. Both individuals slammed into the ground, sending tremors through the vicinity. Spider-Mane strained, his senses disoriented after the landing.

The feeling in his body began to fade as ice materialized, spreading across his neck. Before the worst could occur, a wall of fire encircled both Glacius and Peter. The yeti instinctively relinquished its vice grip on the stallion's neck, turning its gaze to the source, and it could not react as Celestia materialized inches away with her horn lowered, unleashing a magical beam into its chest. The energy carried Glacius back into the forest, ramming the beast through several trees before a dust cloud erupted from its crash landing.

Peter shook his head, shivering violently as his oxygen steadily returned through wheezes. "N-n-nice s-s-save, Princess C-Celestia. I always k-knew you were cool."

Luna materialized into existence mere hoof-lengths from Peter. "Even in the face of danger, you have the gall to tell jokes. You are truly foolish. Do you have any idea how suicidal this stunt of yours was?"

Princess Celestia lowered her body, sending traces of magical particles into Peter's body. "Twilight told us what happened." Once the stallion's shivering ceased and his body temperature returned to a normal setting, the alicorn shook her head. "I must agree with my sister. This has to be the most foolish act I've seen anypony commit." Celestia sighed, managing to smile. "However, I must commend you. Even against insurmountable odds, you did not hesitate to save a friend. I am honored to have you as our knight."

A roar was heard in the distance, and explosions erupted, trees falling to the ground while thunderous footsteps quickly approached.

Luna scowled. "Time is of the essence. Peter! Where is Trixie?"

Peter's eyes widened. "She's frozen solid. I was too late." He turned his gaze towards the village, pointing a hoof at the encased mare in the distance.

Celestia nodded. "No, there is still time, Peter. I've rescued ponies from such a state before in the past, but we must act quickly. The longer she is encased in ice, the greater the odds are against her recovery." Peter's expression brightened, evident by his smile. Celestia shared a glance with Luna. "I will work to free Trixie. I will need you to protect me while I do so, Sister. This will take some time."

Luna nodded before turning to Peter. "I'll need your help for this, Peter." The younger alicorn closed her eyes as magical energy spiraled into her horn. A bright flash of light erupted, and the stallion shielded his eyes instinctively. A pair of gauntlets materialized over his hooves, a glint sparkling off of their metallic, smooth surface. Peter's eyes widened at their royal design. Luna nodded. "For such an emergency, as you requested. I believe it is time for you to use your gauntlets. You must stand your ground against Glacius while we tend to-"

The young alicorn's eyes shot open, her horn immediately enveloping the group with magic as she casted a quick teleportation spell. Peter and the others materialized into existence several meters away as a large boulder crashed down where the party had previously been standing moments ago. Glacius stomped into view, growling at the group, but the beast stopped in its tracks, its eyes centering on Princess Celestia. The yeti bellowed, showing all of its fangs.

Celestia scoffed, matching the beast's glare. "Yes. I remember you as well." The alicorn turned, making her way to Trixie's frozen form. "However... I don't have time to deal with the likes of you right now."

Seeing an opening, Glacius roared, putting all of its strength into an aggressive charge for the alicorn princess. However, Peter hopped in front of Celestia with his hooves extended to the sides, lunging forward with a punch once Glacius neared. The stallion's hoof cut through the creature's frost barrier, canceling out the magic before it cleanly connected with the yeti's jaw. Glacius staggered back, its eyes wide as Peter lowered into a defensive stance on his hind legs. Both individuals stood firm, neither faltering before the yeti grunted, standing tall and beating a paw against its chest repeatedly.

Peter tilted his head to the side. "Okay. What's that about?"

"He's challenging you," Celestia calmly declared, never diverting her attention from her task at hoof as her magic bore into the ice surrounding Trixie's body. "It thinks you're protecting your territory."

Peter chuckled. "Well, I kind of am, yeah." His masked eyes furrowed. "So, now what?"

"Accept it. Protect what is yours," Luna firmly stated. "Animals do not see reason, but they _do_ respect dominance. Defeat Glacius, and it will be forced to recognize your strength."

"It's how I managed to defend Baltimare from it in the past," Celestia added. "It hasn't gone near that city since, and that was well over one thousand years ago."

Peter chuckled, nodding. "Okay. I got it. It's cool." Luna rolled her eyes at the stallion's choice of words, but she inhaled sharply as Peter removed his mask. "That's the last ice pun. I swear."

Luna's eyes softened. "We can fight this beast together. Let me fight by your side."

"I appreciate it, Luna, but let me do this on my own," Peter grinned, offering Luna his mask. The mare hesitantly accepted it and held it with her magic before the stallion gently patted her shoulder. "As long as my friends and family are living in Ponyville, I can't have it putting them in danger. I need Glacius to know that I'm _always_ going to be here to stop him. It's my duty as a knight to protect everypony, right?"

Celestia raised her head and shot a glance from the corner of her eye. "Peter. I must warn you. Glacius is very tenacious. It will not stop until you flee or die. You must incapacitate it completely in order to win."

"Fine by me," Peter calmly stated, closing the distance between himself and Glacius. The stallion slammed his hooves together, an electrical current escaping from the gauntlets as a small shockwave blew away the surrounding snow. Peter gritted his teeth. "You want some?! Come at me, bro!"

Taking the stallion's gestures as an acceptance to his challenge, Glacius lowered his body and entered an aggressive stance. Peter raced through the field in an upright sprint, snow flying wildly behind his steps. Glacius swung its massive paw once the stallion neared, but Spider-Mane slid across the ground, slipping in between the yeti's legs before countering with a swift uppercut to the jaw. The gauntlets clanged loudly at the impact's sound, matching the beast's pained roar. The surrounding storm intensified, yet the snow flurries spiraled controllably, creating a vortex around the yeti and stallion while leaving out both princesses.

Glacius disappeared in the white storm, his form blending into the environment. Spider-Mane raised a hoof over his face in an attempt to shield his vision. Strands of his mane froze fast, but the stallion stood firm. A blaring alarm went off in his head, prompting Peter to duck underneath the yeti's swipe attempt. Glacius dove from the storm with his arms fully extended, but Peter leaned back until his shoulders touched the ground, managing to thrust his lower hooves into the yeti's gut. Using all of the strength in his legs, the stallion pushed Glacius away and sent the yeti smashing through a tree.

The yeti snarled upon landing, striking the ground with its fists repeatedly before glancing at the broken tree by its side. Embedding its claws deep into the tree, Glacius strained as it lifted the large oak high over its head. Ice spread throughout the wood until the tree resembled a giant crystal, its surface smooth and clear. Suddenly, Glacius swung its weapon towards Spider-Mane, the frozen tree shattering everything in its path. Peter lowered his body until he practically touched the ground, narrowly avoiding the yeti's swing. Just as Glacius readied himself to perform a follow-up attack, Spider-Mane hopped high into the air.

Peter's frame vanished once the tree neared, but the stallion perched himself on the side of the oak, sprinting across before he delivered an overhead strike on the yeti. Glacius instinctively dropped its weapon as it staggered back. Spider-Mane spun through the air, back-hoofing the yeti and following with a straight punch. The storm dissipated instantly, the winds dying down and snowfall ceasing. Glacius lashed out desperately, but Peter raised his hooves and blocked the yeti's arm. Frost materialized over the stallion's face and shoulders.

The gauntlets emitted a bright blue aura, melting away the ice on Spider-Mane's body before it could settle. Peter gritted his teeth, howling before driving his hoof between the yeti's eyes. The force of the blow sent Glacius into a violent roll, his body bouncing across the ground, bursting through a tree, and embedding into a boulder. The yeti opened its eyes, unable to react as Peter slammed both of his hooves into its chest. Glacius burst through the barricade, shattering the stone into many pieces. The yeti skidded to a halt while on its back, with Peter standing over its chest.

Glacius growled defiantly, attempting to force itself back to its feet, but the stallion punched the yeti on the bridge of its snout. The back of the beast's head cracked the ground, yet Glacius roared, slashing his claw across Peter's chest. The stallion grumbled, watching shreds of his costume fly into the wind before ice materialized under his chin. Peter delivered a pair of strikes to the yeti's face, both with added strength. The ground underneath the beast's body cracked from the impact, but Glacius roared at the top of his lungs, caring not for its attacker. Peter gritted his teeth before pulling his hoof back.

"I'm only going to say this one... more… time. Glacius. Stay _down!_" the stallion growled, slamming his hoof into the yeti's jaw with all of his might. A shockwave erupted, sending the snow on the ground flying into the breeze. Glacius limply fell back, one of its fangs spiraling through the air before its tip slammed into the ground. Peter stood back and hopped away, awaiting a response. Glacius weakly forced itself to stand, its arms wobbling as they used the ground for leverage. The yeti shot a glare toward Spider-Mane, panting. The stallion stood firm with his back facing the village. "I'm not going anywhere. It's your move, Frosty."

Glacius grunted deeply. Deciding that hunting in this region wasn't worth the trouble of dealing with the stallion, the yeti turned away sharply before departing slowly. The sky cleared as the blizzard followed the yeti. Peter let out a relieved sigh once Glacius disappeared into the horizon. The ice surrounding Trixie's body had finally melted, leaving the mare's fur drenched, but she coughed harshly, her body shivering violently. Peter's eyes shot open before the stallion rushed over to her side, taking hold of her hoof.

Celestia's eyes softened. "The worst is over. I managed to revive her, but she requires immediate medical attention."

Peter lifted Trixie bridal style into his hooves, wasting no time as he rushed to the hospital in a full speed sprint. His image disappeared into the horizon, blurring, but he skidded to a halt upon reaching his destination. Peter burst in through the door, pleading for somepony's assistance. Nurses and doctors filled the room at the sudden commotion before collecting Trixie, placing the mare over a stretcher and taking her into emergency care.

Peter folded his hooves across his chest, sighing desolately after what felt like eons. Upon exchanging words with one of the nurses, the stallion took his leave and walked out of the hospital. A bright flash of light erupted a few hoof-lengths from his position that same moment. Princess Celestia and Luna materialized into existence, the younger alicorn closing the gap first until she was inches away from the stallion.

Luna trotted to the stallion's side, her smile wide. "Well done, my friend. Will Trixie recover?"

Peter managed a small smile, nodding. "Yeah. The doctor said she suffered a severe case of hypothermia from being frozen, along with muscle damage and cold burns, but Trixie will be fine after some downtime to recover. They want to keep her for a few days."

Luna paused, rubbing the side of her head against Peter's reassuringly. "Do not worry. You have done all that you can. She is alive because of your efforts. I am certain Trixie can appreciate what you have done for her."

Unbeknownst to the stallion as minutes passed, ponies from the village left their homes and filled the scene. Celestia joined the pair, shifting her light violet gaze to the surrounding spectators once they began to cheer. Everypony applauded, stomping wildly and kicking up snow while keeping their gazes fixed on Peter. Most smiled earnestly while others ran to his side. Trepidation was nowhere to be found, and appreciation took its place. Derpy forced her way through the crowd, wrapping her hooves around the stallion's neck. Peter's smile widened as many others openly embraced him, words of praise and gratitude filling his ears.

Luna quietly watched the spectacle, a tear rolling down her cheek as her lips curled into a smile. '_Everypony seems to have opened their hearts to you once more.'_

* * *

><p>Trixie's eyes fluttered open, her blurry vision slowly clearing before settling on the night sky behind the nearest window. She attempted to get up, but her movements were met with an explosion of pain. A hoof fell over her chest, gently preventing the mare from further moving. Peter shook his head and smiled, pointing at the tubes embedded in her forelegs that continued to pump fluids into her body. Trixie's mind slowly registered her surroundings, her gaze alternating between the hospital gown she wore and the small machinery next to her bedside.<p>

"W-what... what happened...?" Trixie managed to ask weakly, her focus settling on Peter with a look of uncertainty and confusion.

"You almost became yeti chow. Not to mention a pony popsicle," Peter whispered, his eyes softening. "I... I thought we had lost you there for a while. We have Celestia to thank for bringing you back to us."

Twilight walked into the room, her expression brightening as her gaze fell on the unicorn.

"You're finally awake," the alicorn cheered, trotting up to Trixie's bedside and rubbing a hoof over the mare's forehead. "You gave us quite a scare, but everything's okay now."

Peter nodded. "Yeah. But you're going to have to stay here for a few days. They have to regulate your body temperature and make sure you're properly nourished. Being flash frozen did some serious damage to your muscle tissue. You even have some burns. It's a good thing Princess Celestia was able to free you. Any longer, and you might have slipped into a coma or..." Peter shook the dark thought from his head. "What matters is that you're okay, and you'll recover from this after some downtime. Think you can manage that?"

Trixie let out a weak chuckle. "I think I'll manage." The mare's ears perked up as her memory of the recent events came back to her. "What happened to Glacius?"

Twilight used her magic, pulling a chair across the room before setting it next to the bed. "Peter took care of it. We don't have to worry about it coming near Ponyville ever again."

Trixie's expression fell. "You shouldn't have come after me," she groaned, closing her eyes. "You could have died."

Peter scoffed. "Like you're one to talk." He furrowed his brow. "And guess what? I did. If you're living with us, we're going to worry about you. That's what a family is supposed to do."

Trixie took on a pained expression, looking away from the stallion. "But I'm not part of your family."

"Yes. You are," Twilight said, reaching out and taking hold of Trixie's hoof. "Peter told me what happened to you in the past. I'm really sorry you had to go through that with your family. I can only imagine what that's like."

Trixie scoffed, averting her line of sight to the ceiling in a desperate attempt to avoid the gazes of both Twilight and Peter. "It doesn't matter. It's in the past. Once I've healed up, I'll be moving out. I hardly think it's appropriate for me to stay any longer. I-I... I'll only get in the way should I continue to stay." Her lips quivered, yet she managed to fight back her building tears. "I can't come between another family's happiness. Not again."

Twilight shook her head. "You're not in the way, Trixie, not in the slightest. We love having you with us." The alicorn's eyes softened with a warm smile. "We all love you Trixie, very much. You belong here with us, as part of our family." Twilight's smile widened once Trixie shot her a baffled expression. "You've never once been a bother. I can honestly say you've been the exact opposite. You're supportive, kind, and fun, even if you come off as a touch bit condescending and crude at times." The mare paused to wipe away the tears forming in her eyes. "You're like the big sister I never had, a-and… and it would break my _heart_ if you disappeared from my life now."

"Same here," Peter agreed, placing a hoof over Twilight's while resting the other over Trixie's shoulder. "You're like a big sister to _both_ of us. While you may be a bit of a jerk at times, you're still perfect just the way you are. I know it's asking a lot, but we would really like you to become a part of our family. " The stallion's lips curled into a smile. "If you want to leave, let it be for the right reason. We'll support you no matter what you decide to do. We're just... asking you to trust us."

Trixie was slow to respond to the pair's confession, her mind lost in a flurry of conflicting thoughts. Her lip trembled as she took it all in, still failing to grasp the situation in its entirety. Twilight Sparkle was once the source of Trixie's misery, a mare who she at one time both hated and envied. The thought of just how far her relationship had changed with the librarian since then quickly brought small sniffles and stubborn tears to the mare's eyes. Now here her onetime rival sat, declaring that the show mare was like family to her, a bond far greater than simple friendship.

Her sniffles grew in volume before Trixie could no longer hold her welling emotions back, and burst into a fit of heartfelt sobs as tears began to stream down the mare's face. Twilight leaned forward, embracing Trixie while her own tears quickly began to match the show mare's. Peter watched the scene with a small smile, rubbing a sniffle from his snout. His eyes widened as something took hold of his hoof. His hazel gaze landed on Trixie's hoof tugging at his own, asking him to join them. Peter beamed and replied in full, joining in the shared embrace and squeezing both mares firmly yet affectionately.

Images of Trixie's past flashed through the confines of her mind. She had walked out on her family before, losing those that mattered so much. She knew that they could never truly be replaced, nor would she ever try to do that. However, a genuine warmth spread throughout her chest while the ice wall surrounding her heart melted away. It was a tight, tingling sensation that had long been lost to her, buried deeply since the day she left her parents. It was comforting and familiar feeling, perhaps even warmer than she originally remembered it to be. She once again had a family to call her own.

Twilight was her younger sister, a scatter-brained nuisance that annoyed her yet one she could never be without. Peter Parker had been just a fool she wanted to take advantage of for his fame, but now, he was her younger brother, a good-hearted idiot that was always there for her without realizing it was he who needed a little guidance occasionally as well. Trixie revealed a large smile with teeth, the Lulamoon equivalent to immense joy. She had known for a while now that she loved these two ponies, and for the first time, there was no shame in admitting this truth.

Trixie broke away from the pair, glancing between the two with an utterly failed, forced look of seriousness. "F-fine, if it makes you two happy I'll stay," she murmured, looking away. "Though don't be expecting moments like this ever again."

Twilight rolled her eyes with a smile. "I'll try not to hold my breath."

* * *

><p><em>As we struggle with shopping lists and invitations, compounded by December's bad weather, it is good to be reminded that there are people in our lives who are worth this aggravation, and people to whom we are worth the same.<em>

_- Donald E. Westlake_

_Happy Holidays_


	7. Seventh Month: Ursa, Come Home

_**Chapter Seven "Month Seven: Ursa, Come Home"**_

Peter's brow twitched involuntarily. It was that time of the week again, and there was no Spider-Mane related emergency to bail him out this time. Twilight even urged her future husband to partake in this activity, saying it was good to mingle with this particular lot. Peter snorted, knowing the mare only wanted him gone so she could write her passage in peace. It wasn't as if he intentionally antagonized Twilight every chance he got. The stallion let out a defeated sigh. Regardless, he couldn't argue with his pregnant fiance.

After some consideration, Peter caved in and decided to go along with the matter. It had _nothing_ to do with the fact that she was irritated rather easily nowadays. Twilight did an excellent job of keeping her hormonal outbursts in check, but that was because Peter knew when to pick his spots, smothering the mare with affection with a light occasional teasing. This was a time when a tactical retreat was called for, especially since Crusader Saturdays were notoriously known for leaving those in their proximity irritated.

Peter stood on the edge of a cliff, glancing down at the gorge before turning his gaze behind his position. "Stay close, girls. Wouldn't want you to fall where I couldn't find you." A small chill brushed against his fur, the season of winter earning a small shiver from the stallion. In spite of the cold season, the outside temperature was fairly tolerable and allowed open exploration, thanks to a lack of influence from Glacius in the region. Peter arched a brow after failing to receive a response. "Girls?"

Scootaloo shrugged, walking along a ravine while keeping her balance on her hind legs. "This is so boring! We should be out trying to earn our cutie marks or some- _whoa_!" The filly slipped, tumbling over the edge. However, her descent ended before it could even begin, with Peter capturing Scootaloo in his hooves while standing upside down under the ravine. The filly huffed, failing to mask her embarrassment. "I-I could have flown!"

"Sure, but I worry," Peter chimed, swinging his legs into the air. The stallion tightened his hold on Scootaloo and flipped back to the top of the ravine. "Ah, come on. I'm here to catch you whenever you fall. I promised you that, remember?"

Scootaloo pushed herself out of the stallion's hooves, her blush vibrant. "Whatever."

Peter simply shrugged. "I _really_ wish the girls in my life wouldn't be so defensive and pushy." He glanced off to the side, furrowing his brow. "Besides, we don't _always_ have to look for your cutie marks. They'll come when you least expect it, and I'll remain your captain until that day comes."

Although Scootaloo seemed exasperated, evident by her scowl, she quietly accepted Peter's words with a nod. "Right. I just hope it'll be as cool as yours."

"Most girls think spiders are creepy, but I'll take that as a compliment," Peter chuckled and rubbed his hoof over the top of Scootaloo's head, musing her mane. He paused to analyze his surroundings. "Where is Applebloom and Sweetie Belle?"

Upon hearing her name, Sweetie Belle skipped from the nearest corner and nuzzled against Peter's hoof. The stallion could only roll his eyes and smirk. Sweetie Belle continued to be the leading Crusader in regards to remaining in close proximity to her captain, never straying too far. Her puppy-dog crush remained firmly intact, even after learning about Peter's engagement to Twilight. The stallion chuckled at the thought. Sweetie Belle was just a child, and she would eventually grow out of these feelings.

Peter himself once had a crush on Susan Storm in spite of her marriage to Reed Richards, but he was just a high schooler then. Those feelings subsided after a while. So, he understood where Sweetie Belle was coming from, choosing to just play along with the filly to avoid hurting her feelings. She was easily the cutest Crusader to Peter, and if anything, it was flattering to have a steadfast admirer alongside Derpy. Sweetie Belle cooed as she nuzzled further into the stallion's hoof, earning a defeated groan in response.

If Spider-Mane had one weakness, it was his inability to withstand the cuteness of any Equestrian female. It certainly explained why Peter had an immense soft spot for Twilight and her circle of friends.

"Okay. That's two. Where's the third one?" Peter questioned, earning a blissfully unaware squeak from Sweetie Belle and a shrug from Scootaloo. Applebloom was one that allowed curiosity to guide her movements, and Peter already missed Babs Seed, for she usually managed to keep her cousin from wandering off aimlessly. The stallion scratched the back of his head and exhaled. "I swear. I'm going to have to give you all homing chips one of these days."

* * *

><p>Twilight walked through the lab in the Treebrary's basement. Peter had converted it into a personal workshop, but this was fine, seeing as the princess encouraged it. Some of the supplies from Earth were kept down here: the armor used during the confrontation with Osborn, webbing supplies, miniature crystal hearts, and other things. However, Twilight rolled her eyes at the scattered mess. Peter was a high-class genius, but his organization skills left a lot to be desired. The mare shrugged, using her magic to shift the items in the room about. That's what she was here for, to keep her future husband in check.<p>

As she moved about, her hoof bumped into something on the floor. The mare cursed inwardly, feeling a small sting course through her hoof, but she paused, her gaze having settled on a large piece of machinery sitting in the corner of the room, a vehicle to be precise. Two lights stood over the hood, and four wheels laid scattered across the floor, none of which were installed yet. Something appearing to resemble a motor of sorts was suspended on a line away from the machine. Twilight arched her brow, stealing a glance at the chalkboard and its drawn plans.

"Stabilize the engine and… reduce the traction of the wheels and add adhesive surface. Invent fuel source and… buy red and blue paint..." she read out loud, scoffing upon spotting what was written beneath. "The _Spider-mobile_? I _have_ to get him to consider a better name than that."

The princess pursed her lips at a thought. While the name was silly, the engineering was most impressive. One day, she would ask Peter about the finer points of cars. She giggled. Maybe she would even get to drive when the time was right, depending on if her future husband was willing to teach her. Clearing her throat with a rough cough, Twilight cast the childish thought from her mind and centered her line of sight on a blueprint stretched across the main table on the other side of the room. There was a design, intricate and advanced.

Twilight's eyes widened as her mind recollected exactly what it was. The plans Sunset Shimmer downloaded back on Earth had two files, and she gave one to Peter, figuring he could make the most of it. The mare glanced to the side, finding the device on the floor. Its progress was incomplete, the inner circuitry and wires spread wildly. It was shaped like a spider with a smooth, metallic design. Peter was more than happy to start on this invention. It was bittersweet and ironic, really. Something his worst enemy used was going to help him.

'_Need something to deal with those pesky fliers! This will even the odds in my favor, for sure! Still wish I was a pegasus, though...'_

Several months later, and almost no progress was made. In Peter's defense, he spent most of his time tending to Twilight's needs. The princess smirked. It was a guilty pleasure, but she enjoyed watching Peter work. She wanted to learn from him, and seeing as they would be married soon, there would be countless possibilities for her to do so. He was very different from his usual talkative self, taking a serious approach. A quiet mad scientist, one with vast intelligence that betrayed his goofy exterior. It made her wish that his magic was accessible.

Peter could achieve so much more if he could properly use his magic, but forced to deal with the hoof he was dealt with, the stallion would have to rely on technology to compensate for his loss. Twilight nodded. If she could describe her future husband's greatest gift, it was his ability to improvise (although she never would call it that around him). His ingenuity, to be precise. One day, Peter might use his scientific gifts to help advance Equestria, but he was fearful, unsure if some devices would be used for wrongdoing.

Twilight bit down on her lip. She understood very well. JARVIS was an invention of scientific technology, and bad things could happen should anypony get their hooves on it.

Glancing off to the side, Twilight levitated a scroll and quill across the room before settling into the nearest seat. "That gives me an idea," she whispered to herself.

**-u-**

_Ingenuity._

_Unlike us, the beings of Earth's access to magic ranges between rare to completely nonexistent. However, humans in particular possess a certain level of ingenuity that we ponies could only ever dream to achieve. Their unique minds and innovative ways of thinking have led them to scientific and technological advancements that utterly dwarf us ponies comparatively. Their complex manipulation of electromagnetic waves in their technology is almost 'magic' in itself._

_During my time as a human, I noticed no change in my mental state or thought processing. I had a human Intelligence Quotient test done towards the end of my stay, and I was quite vexed to find that I scored at simply an above average human level, whereas in my Equestrian comparison, I excelled far into the higher scores of pony society. _

_I conducted a similar Equestrian test on Peter, seeing as he was a human that excelled in science, and found his scores to be almost off the charts by our standards. This has led me to believe that 'human ingenuity' is something a person is born with and cannot be replicated or removed by physical alteration. I believe that in time, Peter may be able to guide Equestria with his ingenuity by teaching those around him. _

_I am unsure if ponies will ever be capable of fully grasping a human level of ingenuity, but from what I have seen, the advancements that a human mind could bring may prove most beneficial for the future of Equestria's progress._

**-u-**

Peter rolled his eyes. "Anypony found Applebloom yet? I really don't need to be killed by Applejack today."

"Everypony!" Applebloom cried out, galloping at full speed before clumsily skidding to a halt next to the trio. She struggled to regain her breath, pointing a hoof behind her position while alternating her wide orange irises between it and the group. "Ya'll won't believe what Ah just found!"

Peter's complexion paled as he sighed, dismayed. "It's nothing good, I'm sure."

"Is it something cool?" Scootaloo asked, nodding feverishly.

Sweetie Belle's lips curled into a smile. "Is it something cute?"

"No…" Applebloom trailed off, walking away from everypony in a stammer. The filly turned around the corner and pointed a hoof down at a dark blue sight within the gorge. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle followed, both girls stopping in their tracks upon spotting the creature trapped underneath a collection of boulders and snow. Although it was a fair distance away, everypony could see the massive bear-like creature vividly. Applebloom forced the lump in her throat down with a swallow. "It's-"

"An Ursa Minor!" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle blurted out, their complexions paling.

Peter quietly joined the trio as he raised a brow at the astral creature. "So _that's_ an Ursa Minor." The stallion's eyes widened once he felt something cling to the back of his hooves. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle hid behind him while Applebloom was underneath his body, each filly clutching at his limbs. Peter could only chuckle. The Crusaders were just little girls in spite of their adventurous spirits. He placed a hoof over Applebloom's head. "It's okay, girls. It doesn't look like it's going anywhere."

The Ursa Minor stirred, straining to lift itself from underneath the wreckage, but it whined after failing for a duration. Its cries were soft, matching that of a newborn cub, yet its volume was potent enough to leave an echo throughout the canyon. Peter's ears lowered as his hazel gaze landed on the Ursa Minor's bright crimson irises. Despite its colossal size, the astral creature was just a cub, helpless and trapped. His mind screamed to ignore the Ursa Minor's cries, but his heart begged to help, knowing that it was the responsible thing to do.

Peter exhaled, scratching the back of his head. "Ah, what the heck. It's not like I can help myself." The stallion moved away from the fillies and hopped over the ravine's edge, landing on the second level beneath. He peeked up as the Crusaders scrambled to the edge. "Wait there. I'll be right back." Peter paused, holding a stern glare. "I mean it. Don't. Move."

Scootaloo alternated her gaze between Peter and the Ursa Minor. "You _can't_ be serious."

Sweetie Belle bit down on her lip, whimpering. "W-What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to help it," Peter calmly declared, leaping over the edge before soaring into a free-fall. After gracefully landing on his hind legs, the stallion returned his gaze to the fillies high above his position. "Applebloom! Keep everypony out of sight!" The filly nodded, leading the others to a nearby concealed location. Peter sighed inwardly, exercising caution with slow steps. "Let's just hope I don't end up regretting this."

The path was confined, and the footing was poor. Peter's hoof sank into a pit of snow, but the stallion regained his balance and hopped to the nearest platform before the area he previously stood on collapsed. Boulders fell from the cliff, causing the fragile foundation to break away further. Peter crawled along the wall, allowing his sixth sense to navigate his movements as to not cause any further damage to his surroundings.

Eventually, the stallion reached the lowest point of the gorge safely and leapt from the wall, landing mere meters from the Ursa Minor's nose. The astral creature eyed the intruder with a widened gaze, but it revealed its teeth, growling defensively. Peter paid no mind to its warning, instead choosing to revel in the massive cub's beautiful coat. It was reminiscent to the night sky: dark, clear, and patterned with snow-white stars. The Ursa Minor bit at the pony defiantly, managing to free Peter from his self-induced trance.

Its size was gigantic, bearing a head several times larger than the stallion's entire body, and its stature dwarfed that of a normal dragon's, particularly in girth. Peter shook his head, realizing he was daydreaming again. He analyzed his surroundings, arching a brow at the flat stone over the Ursa Minor's back. There were boulders sitting atop of it, and snow had all but buried a majority of it. Peter then turned his gaze skyward, noting the cliff above and its broken edge, the entire foundation having fallen apart.

Peter nodded, tapping a hoof against his chin. "I think I got it. It looks like there was either an avalanche or a landslide, and you were caught in it. The cave you were sleeping in must have collapsed. You _almost_ got away." Inhaling deeply, the stallion hopped onto a cliff across from the wreckage over the Ursa Minor's back before releasing a breath. He slid his hooves under the rock, pausing to share a glance with the cub. "Just hang on. I'll have you out in a jiffy."

Peter strained as he lifted the wreckage slowly. Hints of snow fell while the foundation crumbled, though the stallion managed to lift the great weight high over his head. The Ursa Minor's crimson eyes shot open once realizing that its movements were no longer confined. The cub crawled from underneath the remnants of the avalanche, forcing itself to a standing position afterward. Once the astral creature was a safe distance away, Peter inhaled deeply before dropping the debris, its weight sending tremors through the ground.

The Ursa Minor closed the gap until it stood over the stallion, its nose mere inches from his body. Peter's mane blew back and forth as the cub breathed in his scent, yet he stood firm, folding his hooves while he waited for the first signs of danger. However, that was dashed once the Ursa Minor smiled and licked the stallion's body, its tongue soaking Peter's fur coat in drool. Before he could react, the cub extended its massive paws to capture the pony, pulling him against its cheek. The Ursa Minor purred as it cuddled the stallion affectionately.

"Well, _this_ is just adorable," Peter deadpanned before the Ursa Minor's tongue ran over his back, drenching his mane in the process, "...and disgusting." The stallion managed to pry himself free after a duration, yet the Ursa Minor stayed close to his proximity, nudging Peter with its cold nose until he paused to pet the cub. He managed a chuckle. "All right. I get it. You're welcome. You're just a big teddy bear, aren't you? I mean, if grizzlies were the size of mountains." Waving his hoof dismissively, Peter smiled. "See you later."

Peter hopped to the nearest platform and bound to the next highest place, continuing without losing any momentum until he reached the area where the Crusaders were residing. The stallion led the girls back to stable ground, all while answering their barrage of questions. With all three fillies riding piggyback, Peter climbed out of the gorge, and the group proceeded to make their way back to Ponyville. However, large steps approached from behind. Peter turned to find the source, and the Crusaders yelped, each falling from his back once the Ursa Minor stopped in its tracks and stood over the stallion. An exasperated groan escaped from his mouth after the cub licked his body again.

Peter shook his head. "Oh, no. You do _not_ need to follow me. Go hang out with Yogi and Boo Boo." The Ursa Minor merely nudged the stallion, its oblivious smile never faltering. Dismayed, Peter face-hoofed. "Aw, applesauce."

Applebloom tilted her head to the side. "Ah think it likes ya, Pete."

Sweetie Belle nodded, giggling as the Ursa Minor pulled Peter into another embrace despite his screams of protest. "Are you going to keep it?"

Peter groaned, folding his hooves in defeated fashion. "No way. It's too big. I'd have to follow this thing with a dump truck whenever it goes for walks." The stallion rolled his eyes and shrugged as the cub purred. "I'll talk to Twilight about it. For all I know, this isn't that big of a deal."

**-u-**

"This _is_ a big deal! It's a _very big_ deal!" Twilight exclaimed, alternating her bewildered gaze between the Ursa Minor and stallion standing in front of the Treebrary. She settled her sight on Peter, her amazement remaining firmly intact. "How did this happen?"

Peter shrugged, petting the cub over the nose. "I saw that the poor thing was buried under some rubble. I couldn't just leave it like that." He chuckled nervously. "I didn't think it would start following me afterward, but how could I say no to this face?"

"Well…" Twilight trailed off, arching a brow at the Ursa Minor as it shared a glance with her. The princess let out a sigh, rubbing a hoof against her fiance's cheek affectionately. "You're _very_ sweet, Peter. Stupid, but sweet." The cub lowered its nose, taking a few sniffs of the alicorn, before pausing to give her a lick. Twilight's mane was mangled, stuck with drool, but she giggled a response, rubbing her hoof across the Ursa Minor's fuzzy cheek. She grumbled, peeling the drool off with her magic before forcing a smile. "You're sweet, too."

"So, what do we do?" Peter questioned, furrowing his brow.

Twilight staggered back, prompting the stallion to capture her in his hooves before helping gently lower the pregnant mare to a standing position. With each passing month, she was growing heavier. "I just had Spike send Princess Luna a letter. She should be on her way here at any moment."

Peter nodded, stealing a glance at the village. "So, we just wait, huh? That's fine. I'm just surprised nopony's panicking right now. From what I gathered, these Ursa thingies are supposed to be super scary, right?"

Twilight nodded. "They _are_. That's why I'm surprised at how friendly _this_ one is. They're also _very_ rare. You're quite lucky you got to see one." The Ursa Minor sat upright, never averting its bright gaze from Peter. Twilight smiled as she used her magic to tighten the scarf around the stallion's neck, earning his gaze. "Everypony's exercising caution and staying inside, but the reason they're not panicking is because you just protected them from a legend in Glacius. Ponyville knows that it's safe as long as you're around."

The mare closed the gap and planted a kiss on Peter's cheek, beaming. "Simply put: they trust you."

Peter grinned, wrapping a hoof around the mare's neck. "It's good that things are mostly back to normal-" The stallion's sentence was cut short when the Ursa Minor ran its tongue over the back of his body. Exasperated, Peter stared blankly at Twilight while she laughed at his expense. "This better not become a thing. It's not like this morning can get any more awkward."

"Ah, there you are," Trixie called out as she exited the Treebrary with a sleepy gaze while garbed in a thick morning robe, its shade matching the surrounding snow. She blankly stared at Peter once they were inches apart, oblivious to her surroundings. "I humbly ask for just one thing, and that is a hot breakfast every morning until I fully recover. Yet here you are, lazing around while I starve! You should not expect me to ask your pregnant fiance to do your errands! Maybe I should tell everypony how cruel you really-!"

Trixie froze as she glanced up out of the corner of her eye, spotting the Ursa Minor sitting casually at their doorstep. All of the blood in the mare's body grew cold, evident by her paling complexion. Slack-jawed, Trixie could only stare at the greatest source of her misery for what felt like eons, while her mind slowly registered the developing situation. Finally, it all came full circle, like a balloon popping from too much helium intake.

Trixie inhaled deeply before shrieking at the top of her lungs, a very uncharacteristic response from one so stoic. Trixie spun around, galloping full speed in spite of her nagging injuries, but she failed to turn her head, causing the mare to collide into the Treebrary's outer wall and miss the front door completely. Snow fell from the abode's tree limbs, burying the unicorn in a fluffy pile. Everypony stared in an awkward silence, with a small breeze speaking on their behalf.

Peter coughed, forcefully clearing his throat. "Okay. So _that_ just happened." He walked over to the pile of snow, pulling Trixie's dazed form from underneath with his hooves under her forelegs. The Ursa Minor lowered its head and took in the mare's scent, smiling before following with a soft lick across her face. Trixie shook her head as she recollected her senses, yelping upon seeing the cub so close to her proximity. She instinctively hopped to safety, into Peter's hooves bridal style. The stallion arched a brow as her grip around his neck tightened, chuckling. "And here I thought you hated me."

"What is this _monstrosity_ doing here?!" Trixie yelled, her body trembling from both trepidation and the freezing temperature.

Twilight closed her eyes as magic emitted from her horn. "It followed Peter after he saved it. There's nothing to be afraid of." A bottle of milk materialized into existence, floating into the Ursa Minor's mouth. The cub purred as it sipped the drink, laying down on its side while Twilight rubbed its ear. "It's _very_ friendly. You should pet it."

Trixie shot the princess an exasperated glare. "I will _not!_ I'd sooner eat broken glass than touch that revolting beast!" Realizing she was still in the stallion's grasp, Trixie forced herself to the ground and huffed. "I am not your mare! Release me!"

Peter nudged the unicorn after his gaze fell on her trembling limbs and quivering lips. "Why are you so afraid?"

Trixie shook her head. "I'm not afraid! ...it's just..." she lowered her head, dejected. "Ursa Minors _ruined_ me..."

Peter was slow to respond as he scratched the underside of his chin with a hoof. "Eh, I thought your lies ruined you- Ow!" The stallion clutched at the back of his head, groaning. "Oh, _come on_! I wasn't even _trying_ to be funny that time!"

Trixie rubbed the aches out of her hoof, all while grumbling under her breath. "You're so insensitive. I can only ponder how Twilight Sparkle tolerates you." The princess didn't respond, prompting both Peter and Trixie to glance in her direction. Twilight was lost, cooing as she continued to scratch the back of the Ursa Minor's ear, and the cub purred contently, leaning its head against the alicorn's touch while it consumed its milk. Trixie face-hoofed, exhaling. "By the stars... She's getting attached."

Peter smiled, blissfully unaware his cheeks were a fair shade of crimson. "Twilight's already a Class-A mother. Isn't she beautiful?"

Trixie swung her hoof, swatting Peter's horn with a thwack. "Stop gawking and focus, you idiot! What are you going to do about this thing?"

Peter smoothed out the sting coursing through his horn before shrugging. "What _can_ I do? I'm not really an Ursa Minor expert."

"Use force! You defeated Glacius! Surely an Ursa Minor won't put up as much of a fight!" Trixie suggested, pointing a hoof at the cub. "Send that thing back to where it came from!"

Peter shook his head. "I can't do that. It's not like it's hurting anypony. We just have to figure this out peacefully. We're not jerks."

Dismayed, Trixie began to pace back and forth across the snow. "Why must you be such a pacifist?"

"You're worrying over nothing. Just stay calm and think nice thoughts until Luna gets-" Peter's sentence was cut short as the moon princess materialized in a flash of light just inches away from his position. The stallion and alicorn shared a glance before he waved his hoof dismissively. "Nice try. You didn't surprise me _this_ time."

Luna's irises disappeared in a flash of light before returning to a normal shade of blue. "Your heart's racing, so I beg to differ." The princess smiled warmly. "I trust you are well?"

Peter nodded, returning Luna's smile in earnest with one of his own. "This morning has been interesting to say the least."

Brushing a strand of her sky blue mane behind her ear, Luna diverted her gaze to the astral cub. "Twilight Sparkle informed me of the situation. Allow me to gather what information I can." The alicorn's wings flapped, gracefully lifting her frame from the ground before hovering her over to the Ursa Minor as it finished the last of its milk. The cub sniffed the princess and smiled, earning a giggle from Luna. "That's right. I'm a friend." She closed her eyes, placing a hoof over the cub's cold nose. "Calm your mind. Allow me to see your past."

Trixie tilted her head to the side. "What is she doing?"

Peter was slow to respond, alternating his gaze between Luna and Trixie. "Telepathy. She's reading the Ursa Minor's mind. It's the best way to get some surefire answers."

Luna opened her eyes after a moment's pause, floating towards Peter before settling to the ground. "I believe I understand the situation now."

Peter scratched the back of his head. "All right. Answer my first question. Are Ursa Minors usually this friendly?"

Luna shook her head. "Absolutely not, nor are they known to interact with society."

Peter grinned. "Are they shy?"

"They're ferocious," Luna countered, somewhat condescendingly. "Nopony is foolish enough to interact with one, but of course, _you_ had to be the one to defy such logic."

Peter nodded, smiling brightly. "I'm one in a million. I have a reputation to uphold."

Twilight materialized by the stallion's side, nonchalantly smacking the back of his head with the tip of her wing while maintaining eye contact with Princess Luna. "Behave, Peter."

Luna closed her eyes, paying no mind to Peter's antics. "As ferocious as they are, Ursa Minors are peaceful creatures that reside in quiet locations. They usually make certain to keep a fair distance from populated areas. You found _this_ one by accident, after all."

Trixie glanced off to the side, murmuring, "And the one that entered Ponyville was brought here by a pair of idiots."

"What about its parent?" Twilight asked as she pursed her lips, glancing to the side once the Ursa Minor lowered its body behind their position. Trixie ran behind Peter, while the stallion rolled his eyes. Twilight placed a hoof over the cub's paw. "If it wandered off, what's stopping its parent from looking for its baby?"

"Parent?" Peter blurted out, arching a brow.

Twilight nodded. "An Ursa Major. They're _much_ bigger and _far_ more ferocious. They're something you _never_ want to see."

Luna frowned, her expression darkening. "It will not come to that. The baby is an orphan. Its mother passed away before the winter started." The alicorn shifted her gaze to the Ursa Minor. "It's sad. She doesn't know what to do now that her mother's form has become one with the stars above."

Peter's eyes widened. "Huh. It's a girl?" The stallion sobered, sharing a glance with the cub. "So, why is she following _me_?"

Luna huffed, managing a smile. "She's a baby, Peter. You saved her from certain death, and she really appreciates what you did. You're the only being she's ever seen besides her mother, so she believes you're her father. Plus, she's lost without her mother, and she feels safer with you."

Peter snorted involuntarily. "Oh, wow. You cannot be serious. How old is she?"

"I am not certain. She's _much_ younger than the Ursa Minor Twilight Sparkle and Trixie Lulamoon encountered before," Luna sternly stated.

Twilight shared a glance with the stallion. "Ursa Minors and Majors have _long_ lifespans. They're ancient creatures, like Glacius. What may seem like a small difference in years could be centuries. For all we know, this Ursa Minor is over four hundred years old, and it's still technically a newborn."

Peter's expression softened. "What should we do?"

Twilight shook her head. "You have to take it back to the wild. That's the rational thing to do."

"We can't do that. You heard what Luna said," Peter defiantly stated, his eyes burrowing into hers. "It's just a baby without her mother. She has no support. If we turn our backs on her, she'll probably starve and die."

Twilight sighed, pursing her lips. "I understand how you feel, Peter, but we can't keep her here."

"Sure we can," Peter said without hesitation, his voice light and passive. The Ursa Minor's smile brightened as the cub snuggled its nose against the stallion's back. Peter glanced back at Twilight with a grin. "See? She likes the idea!"

Twilight's mouth fell agape, the mare darting forward until her face was inches away from the stallion's. "Are you crazy?! She's not a dog or cat! She's an _Ursa Minor_!" She poked her hoof against Peter's chest. "Do you even know what Ursa Minors eat? Where they sleep? Behavioral patterns? Triggers?! Reactions?! _Anything_?!"

Peter chuckled sheepishly. "Nope. Not at all, but I'll figure it out along the way and wing it."

Exhaling at the top of her lungs, Twilight blankly stared at the stallion. "I don't believe you! You can't just _wing it_ with a baby animal! It needs proper care, nutrition, and a healthy lifestyle!"

Peter patted the Ursa Minor's nose while waving a hoof at Twilight. "It'll be fine. I'll do some research. I happen to live in a library full of information you know! Plus, we have Fluttershy, the animal expert!" He smiled, placing his hooves over her shoulders. "Come on. Let me do this. I won't slack off on this. I promise. It's just a baby, remember?" Twilight's lip quivered as she lost herself in the stallion's innocent, hazel gaze. Peter's smile was sweet. "Please?"

Twilight shook her head in a defeated fashion. "I can't believe this," she whispered, her lips betraying the protests circling throughout her mind. "You almost never ask for anything. How can I say no to you?" She brushed a hoof against his cheek affectionately. "Fine. We can keep it." The Ursa Minor showed a smile with teeth, pausing to lick the princess. Twilight sobered, giving the stallion a stern glare. "You just leave the research to me. I'm not sure I can trust you with a baby just yet, let alone a baby Ursa Minor. Babies are delicate, no matter how big they are."

Peter smiled triumphantly, kissing Twilight over the forehead. "Hey. I know that. When am I too rough? If you didn't completely trust me, we wouldn't be getting married in the first place. It's _me_, remember?"

Twilight let out a low sigh, smiling as she brushed the side of her head against Peter's sweetly. "Yeah. It's you. I swear that you drive me crazy, but… I love you _so much_."

"I love you, too," Peter whispered, the couple sharing a brief yet affectionate kiss before smiling with his fiance. "Okay. We'll do this together. It'll make for good practice until _our_ baby arrives."

After a moment of content silence, Trixie exhaled and threw her hooves into the air. "You're both _crazy_!"

Twilight trotted away from the group, her horn glowing with energy. "Okay. I'm going to Fluttershy's. She'll probably have a good idea where to start. I just hope she has research materials available." That same instance, the pregnant alicorn disappeared in a flash of light.

Trixie face-hoofed, shaking her head in dismay. "This is _not_ happening! This _can't_ be happening to me!" The Ursa Minor smothered the mare with its tongue, licking her body until every inch of Trixie was covered in drool. Luna pursed her lips, snorting for a short burst of laughter, but the princess cleared her throat, glancing off to the side. Trixie merely sighed. "I was better off with Glacius. I almost wish I was eaten instead."

Peter chuckled, glancing between the Ursa cub and Trixie. "This looks like the start of a _beautiful_ friendship."

Luna closed the gap, sharing a smile with the stallion. "Well, since you will be keeping her, what will you name your new pet?"

"Easy," Peter grinned, brushing his unkempt mane back with a hoof. "I'm going to name her, Ursa."

Exhaling exasperatedly, Trixie rolled her eyes. "You are _truly_ an original thinker."

"I must warn you, Peter," Luna murmured, causing the stallion to glance in her direction with a furrowed brow. The princess shared a glance with the cub before continuing. "Ursa Minors are known to be rather... rebellious, namely with their fathers. There will come a time when you will be forced to deal out disciplinary actions. If you have a problem, consult with Twilight. Ursa Minors are several obedient to their mothers."

Peter tilted his head to the side. "Wait. So you're telling me that Ursa is already more of Twilight's mine? That's hardly fair, but it doesn't surprise me. It's like I can never have nice things." The stallion shrugged. "Oh, well. Ursa Minors sound like your typical teenage girls to me."

Trixie shot the stallion a glare. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Uh, nothing..." Stammering, Peter brought a hoof over his nose and forced a smile. "I just hope that washes out. Ursa breath kind of stinks."

Trixie groaned, resisting the urge to gag as she stared at her drenched coat. "I hate you." The Ursa Minor's smile matched the stallion's, her new owner/parent, and the mare gritted her teeth. "I hate _both_ of you."

**-u-**

Twilight consulted with Fluttershy about what to do with the cub, and fortunately, the pegasus had taken the initiative to study Ursa Minors since the incident in Ponyville. The pair made the appropriate preparations and accommodations in an empty cave near the village on the edge of Whitetail Woods. Seeing as Ursa Minors slept for five to six days out of an entire week, it made sense to keep the cub somewhere safe, dormant, and tranquil. Fluttershy would act as Ursa's personal veterinarian, conducting check-ups at least once a month.

If anything, Peter and Twilight would just have to feed the Ursa Minor once a month due to its strong metabolism and no need for digestion. There were other responsibilities as well, like keeping Ursa's cave clean, giving her attention, and caring for it like any parent would a child. Twilight seemed more than eager to carry out each task. It went without saying that Ursa was _their_ pet, not just Peter's. The stallion was fine with this, grateful that his family was expanding further with Twilight's full consent.

Ursa would occasionally wake prematurely and return to Ponyville, but her presence was accepted by the inhabitants of the village. She would only follow Peter's and Twilight's scent, meaning others would not be put into danger unless they outright antagonized the cub. Some could even pet the baby cub, those who normally lived in Ponyville, but visitors would rightfully be wary of an Ursa Minor prowling about. Only two weeks had passed, and Ponyville had already accepted the cub's presence as another common occurrence.

Nothing bad that would likely not occur. At Princess Luna's request, guards will patrol the area near Ursa's abode to prevent unwanted intrusion and warn Princess Twilight Sparkle and Prince Peter Parker, should the cub wander off. Plus, news quickly spread throughout all of Equestria of the young royal couple's adoption of their new pet Ursa Minor over the course of the past two weeks.

Anypony in their right mind wouldn't think of harming Ursa, knowing they might earn the wrath of two of the most powerful beings on the planet. Peter shook his head, freeing himself from his self-induced trance. The stallion sat on the back of Ursa's neck alongside his princess as the cub raced across the field on the outskirts of the village. The chill of the night's wind brushed through their manes and fur, yet Ursa's body temperature provided substantial warmth for the pair. Twilight giggled uncontrollably while Peter seemed somewhat hesitant.

"This is so much fun!" Twilight squealed, earning a playful growl from Ursa as she leapt over a boulder and safely landed on her paws in full stride.

Peter glanced off to the side, keeping one hoof on his future wife while using the other to maintain his balance on the back of Ursa's neck. "We're going to need a bigger leash."


	8. Eighth Month: Insomnia

_**Chapter Eight "Month Eight: Insomnia"**_

Peter trotted into the room. "Hey! Twilight!" No response was received as the stallion entered his room. Ursa had just been fed and cared for. Peter glanced at the clock, letting out a relieved sigh upon realizing that he had made good time. The last thing he wanted was an early morning scolding. Peter's ears twitched at the sound of rummaging, and he directed his gaze to the backroom. The stallion peeked his head inside, arching a brow at the alicorn sitting in front of her desk. "What are you doing? We have to go to your appointment."

Twilight nodded, never diverting her gaze away from the closed book on the desk. "Okay. Just hang on for a second." The alicorn's horn glowed, causing magical energy to envelope the quill nearby. She started to write something across the cover, pausing to purse her lips in deep thought before finishing. The cover read '_Humanity: A Documentary presented by Twilight Sparkle'_. The alicorn laughed triumphantly. "It's finished! I finally finished it!"

Peter's eyes widened at the mare's declaration. He took hold of the book, his mouth falling agape at how thick it was. The cover of the hardbound tome was beautifully crafted, bearing a crimson exterior with golden decorations on the edges.

"Whoa! Seriously? How many pages does this thing have?" he questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"Five-hundred and seventy-two pages," Twilight replied, the number having been implanted in her memory. Peter blinked, staring with a bewildered expression, and the princess giggled in response. "I've been working on this over eight months straight! It's really hard to believe that I managed to finish!"

The stallion scratched the back of his head. "I'm surprised, too. I didn't think you had much to go on."

Twilight scoffed. "Peter, listen to reason. I'm marrying an alien from another planet, whose culture is vastly different from my own. I got to visit that planet, and I wanted to write about the entire experience. It's a _lot_ to go on."

Peter chuckled sheepishly, shrugging. "Well, since you put it _that_ way, it makes sense." The stallion pointed his hoof at the clock on the other side of the room. "I can't believe I'm telling _you_ this, but we're going to be late for your ultrasound appointment."

Taken aback, Twilight squeaked before trotting past the stallion. "Why didn't you say anything?!"

Peter groaned under his breath. "I did. Man, you're so scatter-brained." The latter was barely inaudible. A roll of tape soared across the room, striking the back of Peter's head. He grinned. "That was a joke, honey."

Twilight dropped the book in a box, using her magic to seal it properly. "I know. I'm laughing on the inside," she deadpanned, managing a smile. The mare's gaze softened as she slid the sealed box to the side. "Can we drop this off on the way? I know I can just mail it, but… I'd rather see it to the publisher personally. This was a lot of work after all."

Peter placed his hoof over Twilight's shoulder, patting it reassuringly before sliding the box into his knapsack. "Sure. No problem. I love Derpy, but the other day at the Post Office, I gave her a word of thanks. She dropped it." The stallion nudged the mare as they exited the Treebrary, chuckling. "Did you hear the one about the unstamped letter? You wouldn't get it." His smile widened. "Get it?"

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Oh stop it. That's two puns already. I'm warning you. Don't start."

Peter nodded, yielding to the mare's wish before kissing her cheek softly. "Okay. Since you asked nicely, I'll stop." The pair walked through Ponyville, sharing welcomes with local villagers until they eventually reached the book store. The stallion retrieved the box from his knapsack and extended it to the clerk. However, he bit down on his lip and glanced at Twilight from the corner of his eye. Sadly, her previous warning was moot. The stallion grinned mischievously, holding the sealed box inches from the princess. "Lick it, stick it, and kiss it goodbye!"

Twilight stared blankly at the stallion for a duration. Her response was simple, a swift strike to the back of the cranium. She groaned. "Why do I bother?"

"Because you love me," Peter chirped, earning a defeated sigh from the princess.

He _was_ right. She _did_ love him, more than he realized. Twilight only hoped Mayday wouldn't annoy her as much.

**-u-**

Twilight's eyes scrolled through the walls of text in her book before she slammed it shut, the mare having completed yet another. She glanced off to the side, staring deeply at the milky orb perched skyward in the dark blanket of stars behind her window. Twilight always lost track of time whenever she read or wrote, and as a librarian, it was a developed habit that never really bothered her. However, this was different. Her mind was lost in a frenzy, recalling the specifics of the ultrasound appointment.

_The doctor studied the projection, rubbing a hoof along the image. "All right, Princess Twilight Sparkle. Let's see how your baby is." The fetus had grown exceptionally, filling the womb. The doctor furrowed her brow. "It's amazing how fast she is growing." _

_Peter extended his hoof to Twilight, helping the mare to a standing position before returning his gaze to the doctor. "Is everything okay?"_

_The doctor nodded, managing a smile. "There's nothing to worry about, Sir Parker. The baby is perfectly healthy. It's just unusual how fast she is growing. May is almost the size of a normal baby, but there aren't any complications that I can spot." She closed the projection, giving the couple a supportive wink. "You can expect a happy normal baby in two to three months."_

Two to three months was almost nothing, a blink in the flash of time. Yet, Twilight smiled contently. She wanted to see her baby, but it had become a joyous experience to carry Mayday around for this time, inside. The day would come when she would hold the baby in her hooves. For now, the alicorn could only bide her time and enjoy the pregnancy while it lasted. That was not saying she enjoyed the drawbacks, at least in particular. Sure, Twilight's energy came and went, leaving the mare to sleep during the day while remaining awake at night. The princess sighed. A part of her wanted to say it was her excitement keeping her awake this time.

However, she was merely suffering a case of insomnia again, something that was quite common for a pregnant mare. Twilight exhaled, wishing to be one of the few exceptions so that she could enjoy a normal night's sleep like everypony else, particularly with her future husband. Her sleeping pattern had been discombobulated over the past couple of months, and it was frustrating, not knowing how to counter the side effects of her pregnancy. Twilight chided herself. There was _nothing_ to counteract.

The pregnancy was progressing smoothly, and Twilight was experiencing all of the normal symptoms: unusual cravings, fatigue, nausea, occasional migraines, and insomnia. The princess closed her eyes and sighed. Twilight may have been blessed to become an alicorn, but she was still a mare, a very pregnant one at that. In spite of the small things that annoyed her, Twilight loved the journey and would do it all over again if she had the chance. For now, all she could do was force herself to find sleep.

Peter's light breathing reached her ears. She turned to the side, smiling at the sight of her stallion sleeping soundly. Peter's messy mane shielded a majority of his face, but his mouth was agape, allowing a soft sound to escape. For as powerful as the great Spider-Mane was, Twilight knew him as the sweetest pony on the planet. He had stayed home for the past number of weeks thanks to a lack of emergencies, and Twilight reveled in his company, grateful that her stallion promised to stay with her throughout the rest of the pregnancy.

However, it didn't help her sleep. Nothing brought her sleep when she really wanted it. It was beyond anypony's control. Mayday was lively, staying awake from dusk to dawn only when Twilight _really_ wanted to sleep. It was annoying, especially when it felt deliberate on her daughter's behalf. Twilight rolled her eyes, managing a sweet smile despite her mild exasperation. Mayday was already shaping up to be just like Peter. Twilight shrugged before closing her eyes and settling into the plush comforts on her bed, snuggling her face against Peter's chest.

His warmth started to envelope her, and sleep steadily began to take hold. Unfortunately, that came to a screeching halt once somepony started kicking. Twilight's eyes shot open. There Mayday was again. The princess closed her eyes, determined to ignore the baby's grasp for attention, but it was for naught, as she started to kick a touch harder. Twilight recalled the first time Mayday threw her first kick. It was cute at first, if not beautiful, but the novelty had long worn off… two months ago.

"Go to sleep," Twilight growled through a whisper, directing her voice toward her bump. At times Mayday responded to her mother's voice, but for the most part she didn't. It seemed she was around her mother too much, and Twilight's effect had dwindled away. Mayday preferred Peter's voice, practically jumping whenever he spoke to her. It led Twilight to believe that her daughter would become a daddy's girl, seeing as Peter always managed to calm the baby down before she was even born. Defeated, Twilight poked the stallion. "Hey… wake up."

Peter mumbled a response, slurring before slipping back into slumber. Twilight smirked as she poked the stallion a second time. This was usually his response to the mare's attempts to wake him up whenever he overslept. That was either met with a cup of cold water to the face or a magical shove out of the bed, but Twilight refrained from using those techniques this time, seeing as the stallion had a right to sleep at two o'clock in the morning in contrast to noon. Peter eventually woke from his slumber and let out a low yawn after brushing traces of sleep from his eyes.

"What's going on?" Peter slurred, his senses slow to steady.

Twilight giggled sheepishly. "Your daughter's awake… again." She trailed off, a small sense of guilt having developed once her mind realized how ridiculous and selfish she was being. Twilight allowed her head to fall back and sink into her pillow. "I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep."

Peter gave the princess a sleepy smile. "It's okay. I can always fall back asleep later."

Twilight lost herself in a sea of bliss, evident by her glossy smile. That was such a simple-minded answer, yet it was nothing short of perfect coming from Peter in the mare's eyes. She wanted to kiss him so badly, her mouth yearning for his taste. Peter's hazel gaze found Twilight's violet irises. No words were needed, as the stallion could read the mare's expression vividly. His mouth pressed against hers, holding fast before deepening. The pair hesitantly parted, succumbing to their need for oxygen, but they tightened their embrace as well as the pink blanket wrapped around their bodies.

Placing a hoof over the mare's bump, Peter rested his head alongside it and chuckled. Twilight shivered involuntarily once the stallion's hot breath tickled her fur, and she couldn't contain her smile as Mayday happily kicked a response.

"Hey, May. Why are you up so late?" Peter whispered, his voice soothing and filled with love. "I know it's soon, but we might have to give you a curfew. Mommy needs to sleep."

Mayday's wiggling continued, with more excitement in her movements. Twilight let out a defeated sigh before smiling. "I guess she's too excited to listen tonight. I'm sorry, honey. It looks like I woke you up for nothing."

Peter shook his head. "I wouldn't say that. The night's young. Let's talk."

Twilight's eyes widened at the suggestion, and her lips curled in interest. "Huh? I mean, sure! About what, exactly?"

Peter grinned. "Whatever comes to mind. Ask me _anything_."

"Anything, huh?" the princess murmured, pursing her lips.

Twilight rolled onto her side, prompting the stallion to mirror her action, and the couple shared a gaze, their faces inches apart. Many questions spiraled through the confines of her mind. She was marrying Peter, yet there was still quite a bit the mare didn't know about her future husband. Although, the reverse could also be said, with Peter not knowing some things about the mare. Twilight knew about the important things: the type of individual he was, what made him tick, and the depth of his personality.

However, Peter never really talked about himself, for he was one that never put himself at the forefront of attention. Twilight was no different, telling others about herself only when they asked for such information. There were small things she longed to know, and this seemed like the opportune time to learn some truths. Twilight's smile widened as a sense of giddiness hovered in her chest. She felt silly, but so much pleasure came from simple talks, especially when they were shared with Peter.

The princess giggled once something came into mind. "What's your most embarrassing moment before we met?"

Peter snorted involuntarily. "You're not pulling any punches. It's actually hard for me to pick an embarrassing moment. I'm a walking embarrassment. You've seen what I wear in my spare time." The stallion blinked, glancing off to the side before chuckling at a realization. "Okay. You know what? I remember one incident in particular. It's pretty stupid now that I'm _really_ thinking about it."

"What is it?" Twilight innocently asked, leaning on the stallion's words.

"Two words: Bombastic Bag-Man," Peter muttered, earning a befuddled expression from the mare. "It happened when I was at the Baxter Building, home of the Fantastic Four. An emergency broke out, but I didn't have my costume. That was when I first found out that the black suit was actually an alien parasite, and Mister Fantastic had it removed. I needed a way to protect my identity. You know how I always improvise, but you call it bumbling?"

Twilight smirked. "Yeah. What happened?"

He chuckled sheepishly. "I borrowed a Fantastic Four uniform from the Human Torch, but they don't wear masks for their costumes. So I threw a paper bag over my head, cut a pair of eye-holes in it, and called myself the Bombastic Bag-Man."

Twilight threw a hoof over her mouth, failing to suppress her urge to laugh. "That _actually_ worked."

Peter waved his hoof dismissively. "It was a onetime thing. Trust me. It's why I'm really appreciative for Rarity nowadays. She's got three extra costumes stashed in her home in case something happens. As we know, something _always_ happens." The stallion arched a brow. "How about you? What's _your_ most embarrassing moment? Besides your purple lipstick?"

Twilight flicked her hoof over the tip of the stallion's nose, exhaling. "_That_ was an experiment. I thought you might have liked it."

Peter smiled warmly, pausing before placing a kiss at the center of his fiance's forehead. "Lipstick's not your thing, and I'm not a fan of it." The stallion placed a hoof over Twilight's hip and caressed her fur, earning a content moan for his efforts. Peter took the moment to capture her lips in his own, grinning upon parting. "Besides, I love the taste of _your_ lips, not Macy's."

Twilight's face burned. After so long, Peter's words never failed to charm her. "You really have a way with words." She sighed, sobering as her mind recollected the previously asked question. Twilight's complexion paled. Sadly, there was a plethora of embarrassing situations to sort through. The alicorn shook her head, dismayed. "This is embarrassing." Her lips managed to curl into a smile. "I'm realizing how much I've changed because of you, and I mean this is in the best possible way."

Peter stood himself up into a sitting position, tilting his head to the side. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Twilight's cheeks flushed to a shade of pink. "Well, there was the time I accidentally caused a panic in the village, and it was over nothing." The princess moaned. She had to be more specific. That happened a _few_ times. "When I first came to Ponyville, Princess Celestia told me to update her weekly on what I've learned about friendship. For a while, something always happened, it was always solved, and I would tell the princess what I learned. Then, one week, nothing happened."

Peter furrowed his brow. "That's a good thing, right?"

Twilight shook her head. "At _that_ time, I thought it was a horrible thing. I panicked. When I couldn't find a friendship problem, I decided to _make_ one. So, I found the Crusaders and offered them my Smarty Pants doll. What they didn't know was that I had cast the Want-It-Need-It spell on it. They started fighting, and I finally found my problem. However…" The princess trailed off, facehoofing. "Almost the entire town started fighting over the doll. Luckily, Princess Celestia was there to cancel out the spell."

What started as small snickering morphed into hysterical laughter. Peter clutched at his sides, guffawing. "So, _that's_ what happened to your old doll! You actually-!" Coherent speech was impossible to maintain once his laughter resurfaced. Twilight stared blankly at the stallion, groaning as it lasted for well over a minute. Recollecting his breath through low chuckling, Peter wiped the tears from his eyes. "Wow. I was not expecting that."

Her exasperation diminished, allowing the mare to smile. "That's why I'm glad that you've changed me. I'm not quite as erratic as I used to be, and I've learned that it's a good idea to listen to my heart instead of my head. Sometimes." The couple shared an intimate moment of laughter before playing their game further. Twilight clapped her hooves together happily. "Let's keep going! This is fun."

Peter nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Ask me anything."

"Who was your best friend on Earth?" Twilight asked playfully, giggling. No response was given, the stallion glancing off to the side. Oblivious, Twilight rested her head on Peter's lap and tapped his chest lightly. "Come on! Who was it?"

Peter scratched the back of his head. "Oh, boy. This is going to be awkward." The stallion brushed his hooves against each other, murmuring under his breath. It was something he suppressed, hoping to never speak of again, but in this case, there was no alternative. Peter inhaled deeply before exhaling. "His name was Harry…" he trailed off before finding the courage to continue. "Harry Osborn."

Twilight's mouth fell agape. "What?! No." She shook her head. "Is he related to…?"

"Yeah. Harry is Norman Osborn's son," Peter whispered, nodding.

Like lightning would strike a rod, the truth hit Twilight with the utmost force. Her eyes were as wide as saucers. "I don't believe it. That monster actually had a son?"

Peter chuckled, understanding his fiance's confusion and shock. "Norman Osborn wasn't always the Green Goblin. He used to be a normal businessman. A genius, even. Granted, he had a chip on his shoulder, but the Goblin transformation happened through an accident." The stallion cleared his throat, desperate to leave the topic of his old nemesis. "Anyways. Harry. He was a great guy. I was always bullied in school. Harry… always backed me up. He was rich but aloof. It's sort of why we got along so well. I was too shy to talk to anybody, and Harry was so indifferent that no one ever really got to him."

Twilight smiled. "He sounds nice. _Nothing_ like his father."

Peter scoffed, an empty smile forming on his face. "He was, but we had a falling out not too long before I was pulled into Equestria. It was days after Gwen died. I never had a chance to explain myself. He went overseas and started a company in his father's name." The stallion's eyes glanced towards the ceiling. "You really don't want to know what his last words were to me. It ended with…" Peter cleared his throat. "_You can go straight to H-E-double hockey stick!'_ or something along those lines."

Twilight's brow furrowed. "You don't sound bothered by it."

Peter shook his head, brushing a hoof through Twilight's mane before caressing her cheek affectionately. "It's ancient history. I was a wreck at that point, Twi. I was so shook up over what happened to Gwen that I cut everyone out. I pushed all of my friends away, what few ones I had. I was really at my lowest point when you brought me here. That's why I love you so much. You gave me a reason to smile again… to hope and believe again. Even in myself." A smile eventually surfaced on the stallion's face. "It's why _you're_ my best friend now."

Twilight smiled sweetly. "You're my best friend, too. You're not my BBBFF, but I think you're perfect as my BCBFF." Peter arched a brow, earning a giggle from the princess. "Shining Armor is my Big Brother Best Friend Forever. You are my Best Coltfriend Best Friend Forever."

"That's a mouthful," Peter murmured, clinching as Twilight's hoof struck his stomach. The stallion arched a brow. "Speaking of Shining, when are you going to tell him that you're engaged?"

Twilight huffed. "When I'm ready. He felt the need to surprise me at the last minute. Maybe I should do the same to him?" Her tone was harsh, masked with a growl.

Peter chuckled, rubbing the mare's bump until a content sigh earned. "How about when Mayday is born?"

Twilight glanced off to the side, frowning. "I'll think about it. No promises."

Peter held his hoof under Twilight's lip, tickling the fur on her chin. "You're cute when you're mad."

They continued to exchange sets of questions and answers for hours on end, paying no mind to the time that passed. Moments like this were cherishable. Even when nothing was said, Twilight was comfortable, smiling from ear-to-ear as her fiance rested the side of his head against her bump. Peace was wonderful when shared with somepony special, and Twilight only wanted to lose herself in this blissful sensation.

It could last for days, weeks, months, years, decades, or eons. The princess smiled, not forgetting about Mayday. Their lives were about to change, yet she was ready to embrace that destiny: to become a mother and start a family. Rays of light seeped in through the closed curtains, prompting the princess to use her magic to open the curtain via magic. The couple stared at the rising sun with stunned expressions, the stallion chuckling sheepishly while the mare blinked.

Twilight facehoofed. "By the stars. We stayed up all night?"

Peter shrugged, grinning. "Looks like it." The stallion kissed the mare's bump. "Is Mayday still awake?"

Twilight's eyes shot open. "I completely forgot about her. I think she stopped kicking about an hour ago." Peter snorted involuntarily, chuckling as he slid under the bed covers and pulled Twilight into his hooves. The princess snuggled into his grasp, burying her face into the crook of his neck. "What should we do?"

"What else?" Peter asked, whispering something into the mare's ear. Twilight smiled before using her magic to close the curtains. Darkness retook its hold throughout the room, yet the stallion only tightened his grasp on the alicorn. "We sleep in for once. I think we have an excuse to waste the day away."

Twilight furrowed her brow. "It'll be really… unproductive."

"So? These days are the best," Peter said matter-of-factly, grinning. "We can do absolutely nothing and feel like we've done everything. Wasting time is the best, especially when you're here with me."

Twilight smiled, caressing the stallion's cheek before pressing her lips against his. "Time spent with you is _never_ wasted, so I guess we can sleep in until noon." Peter planted a soft kiss along the mare's horn, earning a pleased shudder. Twilight bit down on her lip. "Until two." Another kiss was placed on the side of her neck. The alicorn shook her head, defeated. "Fine. We'll stay here until Mayday wakes back up."

Peter lowered his head before kissing Twilight's bump. "I love this kid already."

Twilight smiled contently. "...and I love you both."


	9. Ninth Month: Winter Wrap-Up

_**Chapter Nine "Month Nine: Winter Wrap-Up"**_

Twilight hummed a blissful tune as she scrolled through the checklist, sitting at the picnic table. It was March, specifically the day before Spring, and that meant it was time for the village of Ponyville to perform the annual Winter Wrap-Up. While the princess could not directly help with the chores and physical labor, she was still in charge of organizing everything and ensuring each task was carried out accordingly. Nopony could stop the pregnant mare from doing so if they tried.

Twilight managed a smile, pausing to direct a group of pegasi to attend to a collection of clouds before instructing a faction of earth ponies to shovel away the snow from the field. The princess settled her violet gaze on Peter after those jobs were successfully completed. The stallion was exhibiting his immense strength and balance while standing on the edge of a rooftop. He pulled two strands of webbing, lifting two massive wooden columns until both stood upright. Applejack trotted over, quickly tightening the bolts underneath the beams, and Rainbow Dash soared across the top, hanging a banner across each end.

Once he was certain that everything was in place, Peter relinquished the strands of webbing before sharing a content smile with the pegasus and farmpony. Mayor Mare approached the scene, pointing a hoof in the opposite direction. While Peter followed the mare to what appeared to be a small mountain of snow, Twilight giggled the moment Ursa exploded from underneath the hill and startled everypony nearby. It was strange yet satisfying, seeing a normally feared creature accepted so openly in such a short amount of time.

So much had transpired over the past few months. Peter's otherworldly secret was exposed, and all of Equestria distrusted him out of fear, with even Fluttershy falling victim to trepidation. The stallion soon proposed to Twilight in spite of his tarnished reputation. Twilight felt the temperature in her face rise as she brushed a hoof over the smooth surface of her crimson engagement necklace. _That_ news had just begun to spread, with Twilight informing the mayor just a couple of weeks ago, and Ponyville seemed ecstatic, openly congratulating the royal couple over the entire course of the Winter Wrap-Up.

Twilight dove back into her mind, recollecting past events. Black Cat started a crime spree, forcing Spider-Mane to apprehend her in the city of Manehattan. The alicorn rolled her eyes, feeling an unsettling yet familiar irritation rise from her chest. It was ironic and bittersweet, seeing as Peter's reputation was saved thanks to Felicia's antics. It was probably the _only_ thing Twilight had to thank the Black Cat for.

The alicorn's face glowed momentarily, recollecting the latex costume in her closet that Peter enjoyed seeing her wear. Twilight had _two_ things to thank Felicia for, much to her chagrin. A small ache coursed through the mare's stomach, prompting the librarian to place a hoof over her bump. An exasperated groan escaped from Twilight's mouth. The sooner she stopped remembering Felicia, the better. The cat burglar was locked away, waiting for a hearing. As far as Twilight was concerned, Felicia was a distant memory.

Fluttershy meekly hovered to a safe landing mere hoof-lengths away from Ursa, freeing Twilight from her self-induced trance. The pegasus smiled before calmly leading the cub away from the area. She stopped in her tracks, pausing to exchange pleasantries with Peter. From her distance, Twilight couldn't make out what they were saying exactly, but a sense of glee echoed within her chest once she found a bright smile on Fluttershy's face. Their friendship had been repaired, and it seemed genuinely stronger than before.

Fluttershy was amazingly supportive ever since Peter and Twilight adopted Ursa, acting as a veterinarian and trainer. Twilight scoffed, her mind realizing the surrealism of the entire situation. She now owned an Ursa Minor, a mythical creature. It wasn't even the slightest bit unusual at this point, with the local villagers accepting Ursa's presence as a common occurrence. If there was one pony that openly rebelled against the cub, it was Trixie, and her complaints were shallow at best. Ursa seemed to have sensed it, considering how attracted she was to the stoic unicorn.

That familiar pain resurfaced, stronger than the previous time. Twilight hunched over momentarily, clutching at the bolt of pain that ran through her bump. Mayday wiggled, throwing a pair of kicks. Twilight took in steady breaths, recollecting her nerve before straightening her posture. Mayday made it a habit to make her presence felt, and Twilight couldn't help but commend (and curse) her daughter's persistence. Peter had iron-clad willpower to the point where he was outright stubborn. It was a habit that their daughter was undoubtedly portraying.

Twilight lifted her gaze once the pain dissolved, centering it on Trixie as the mare stood by the lake on her own. Where there was a crowd, the unicorn made certain to avoid it. Twilight's lips curled into a wide smile. With all of the changes the princess had experienced, the blossoming relationship she had with Trixie was perhaps the most notable on a personal level, behind her impending marriage with Peter. Twilight's eyes softened. It was almost lost due to the ancient ice demon, Glacius, but thanks to her fiance's inability to listen to reason, Twilight had found an older sister in Trixie.

The Parker/Sparkle household had already created a family, consisting of Spike, Ursa, Aunt May, and Trixie. Once Mayday was born, the circle would be complete. Maybe some time in the near future, they could consider expanding. Twilight had longed to talk to Peter about that possibility. Twilight's face burned at a belated realization. She was getting ahead of herself. After she recovered fully from giving birth to Mayday, Twilight could finally focus on her own wedding. Cadance would be eager to help, no doubt. That meant the inevitable would occur: a talk with her big brother. Twilight had held off on that conversation for personal reasons, but time was running out, slowly yet surely.

Meanwhile, Trixie stood along the bank of the frozen river, watching as pegasi hovered above the ice and took turns breaking it. A gentle breeze brushed through the mare's silver-blue mane, causing her to shiver involuntarily. Memories of that snowy day flashed through her mind, of the ice monster that nearly consumed her. Trixie let out a desolate sigh as she stared at her reflection on the water's surface.

Her wounds from that day had long healed, both the physical and mental ones, and a newly-formed bond filled the gap in her heart. However, something was lost, a treasure Trixie held dear for many years. She had hoped to find it during the Winter Wrap-Up, but her efforts were for naught, the symbol of her past having disappeared in the blizzard without a trace.

Peter separated himself from the group, joining Trixie's side. "Hey. I was just looking for you."

"Heaven forbid," Trixie sarcastically retorted, freeing her gaze from the river before glancing at the stallion from the corner of her eye. "What do you want, Parker? I'm not in the mood for your idiocy. Not today."

Peter chuckled. "I figured that. We seem to have a running trend. Whenever we're around a lake, one of us tends to act really crabby towards the other." Noticing Trixie's evident exasperation, the stallion waved his hoof dismissively before reaching into the confines of his knapsack. "Anyway. I was helping with the snow removal along the edge of the Whitetail Woods, and you'll never guess what I found."

Trixie scoffed, glancing off to the side. "Something to rid me of your irritance?"

"Not quite," Peter grinned, retrieving the item before extending it to the mare.

Trixie glanced at the accessory and turned away, only to snap back once her mind registered its star-patterned design. The item she had lost was right there. Her pointy hat was intact, slightly damaged with a pair of small tears across its violet body. Lowering her guard instinctively, Trixie took the hat into her hooves and clutched it against her chest as if it was a small filly.

Peter's smile widened. "I had a feeling you were looking for that. A magician is practically naked without their pointy hat. You don't have to worry about the damage. Give that hat to Rarity, and she'll make it as good as new."

Trixie's eyes softened, matching the small smile her quivering lips managed to form. "Peter… I…" she trailed off, her voice wavering. There were ponies present, her mind chided, but Trixie shook her head, choosing to yield to the pleas of her often-ignored heart. The mare rubbed the side of her head against the stallion's head affectionately as she wrapped her hooves around his neck. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Peter gave the mare a sheepish smile, chuckling once she parted with a pink flush on her face. "It's no problem at all."

Trixie's face practically burned, but for once she didn't mind, seeing as Peter was her family. She turned her gaze to her hat. "It's of great sentimental value to me. This hat used to belong to my mother. You can call it a keepsake. It's the last hat she wore before I ran away." The mare nodded, frowning as she chided herself. "I'm so sorry, Peter. I shouldn't have lashed out at you. You're always looking out for everypony. Try to look after yourself every now and then."

"Trixie. Seriously. It's no problem," Peter lightly declared, his demeanor as bright as ever. "That's what family is for, right?"

Trixie nodded, brushing a hoof against the stallion's cheek. "Yes…" she smiled. "Family."

Twilight watched Trixie and Peter talk from her distance with a smile. They openly had their disagreements, but like everything else over the course of the year, their relationship had blossomed into something wonderful. However, before Twilight could revel in the past, present, and future any further, a lightning fast pain ignited within her gut. Her eyes fell as something released, her lower regions growing wet. Horror took hold of Twilight's mind as her gaze settled on the puddle of clear water sitting under her lap, staining her fur. Mayday's wiggling and kicks increased in vigor. Twilight's broken mind pieced together what had transpired.

Her water had broken, and Mayday was coming… two months early. The princess hyperventilated, shifting her gaze about wildly. Eventually, she settled on an idea and screamed at the top of her lungs. Peter's and Trixie's ears perked at the high-pitched scream, its sound echoing throughout the area. The stallion's eyes shot open as he immediately recognized the source, the unicorn snapping his head in the direction of where the alicorn was sitting.

"Twilight?" Peter called out, disappearing in a blur as he sped through the area. The stallion reached the mare's side within the count of a second, and Twilight ceased her screaming once acknowledging his presence. Concern filled Peter's hazel eyes. "What's wrong? What's going on?"

Twilight clutched at her bump, taking short breaths before exhaling deeply and repeating the process. "My water broke…" she managed in between her sessions. "The baby's coming!" the alicorn screamed once a pair of rebellious kicks were felt within her stomach.

All of the blood in Peter's body grew cold, the stallion's complexion matching that of snow. He spent the last number of months preparing for this day, but not once did the stallion imagine it would come this soon. Peter's senses were thrown into disarray, and he could only stammer a response.

Burglars, thugs, monsters, super-powered psychos, dragons, Hydras, demi-gods, and everything in between seemed so much easier to take on right now. As Spider-Man and Spider-Mane, he had thrust himself into danger without so much a second thought, but this was different. He was clueless... afraid. Countless questions ran through his mind, but Peter cast those thoughts to the side, lifting Twilight bridal style. Trixie finally reached the couple, struggling to gather her breath upon stopping. Other ponies gathered around as well, having heard Princess Twilight Sparkle's screams.

"What just happened?" Trixie questioned, her voice filled with concern.

Peter tightened his hold on the princess. "The baby's coming, and Twilight's going into labor."

Trixie stared at the stallion, mouth agape, before shaking her head. "What?! But how?! She's not supposed to give birth for another two months!"

"I _know_!" Peter growled, alternating his concerned gaze between Twilight, Trixie, and the group of ponies surrounding his position. He gritted his teeth. Time was of the essence, his fiance needed medical attention, and his patience was dwindling at an erratic pace. "Trixie, I want you to find Spike and send a letter to Princess Celestia. I'm going to rush Twilight to the hospital myself." He forced his way through the crowd, prompting everypony to move out of his path. Peter stopped in his tracks, sharing a glance with the crowd. "Everypony else, continue with the Winter Wrap-Up duties!"

Mayor Mare intervened, approaching the stallion with a concerned expression. "Are you sure? Princess Twilight Sparkle is in charge of organizing the event. We'll try our best without her."

Peter nodded a response before Twilight's whimpering reached his ears, prompting the stallion to turn away and dash away from the crowd. Everypony shared a bewildered glance, unable to make sense of the situation. Some speculated what could have caused the princess to go into labor prematurely while others debated on how to carry out the remaining Winter Wrap-Up duties without their primary instructor.

As panic ensued throughout Ponyville, a being materialized into existence and chuckled while he sat in midair outside of everypony's viewpoint behind a set of clouds. Even without his direct involvement, chaos still found a way to spread because of Peter Parker's existence. Life was almost perfect for Discord as of late.

"This is just too good to be true," Discord chortled, reaching into a bag of popcorn that levitated by his side. "Oh, Peter Parker. You continue to be the perfect catalyst for chaos. Whoever would have thought little Mayday would come out so early? _I_ certainly didn't see it coming."

The spirit let out a sigh, tossing the bag of popcorn over his shoulder. "As much as I would love to bask in this lovely chaos, I have business to attend to, and this window of opportunity will certainly close in due time. The last thing I need is for Celestia or Luna to catch wind of my assembly. They would ruin the surprise I have planned for all of Equestria."

Discord faded out of existence, but his voice could still be heard. "Patience is a virtue. We will play our game in due time, Peter. Just you wait."

* * *

><p>News of Princess Twilight Sparkle's sudden fall into labor spread like wildfire. The ponies that weren't directly helping with the Winter Wrap-Up duties waited outside of the hospital, managing to assemble in droves. Fortunately, Canterlot guards patrolled the grounds, authorizing that only immediate family and friends be granted access inside at Prince Peter Parker's orders. It seemed the usually soft spoken and light-hearted knight was at his wit's end, not wanting to snap on anypony that might have caught him in a moment.<p>

Magical energy enveloped the front doors of the hospital before sliding open. Princesses Celestia and Luna entered together side-by-side, their height differences vastly apparent. It only took a few minutes for Trixie's letter to reach them. All manners of business they were attending to were immediately postponed until further notice. Because of their respective histories with both Twilight Sparkle and Peter Parker, this took top priority for the royal sisters.

They entered the waiting room, only to find it surprisingly vacant. Only one pony was immediately found, sitting outside of the main door with his head buried in his forelegs. Luna's eyes softened at the sight, her heart recognizing the stallion's chocolate-colored mane and spider insignia over his flank. The alicorn trotted forward until she stood over his frame. Even when Peter was sitting, he was nearly the same height as Luna. She had grown accustomed to her diminutive stature by now, but it annoyed her nonetheless.

"Peter," Luna whispered, her voice light.

The stallion's ears perked before he lifted his head, finding the alicorn's soft blue gaze inches from his face. She could sense his heartbeat growing erratic, pounding as his thoughts were lost in a flurry. Peter was virtually unflappable in the face of danger, yet the knight's resolve faltered, his entire being filling with trepidation. His breathing grew shallow while his hooves trembled. He was afraid, simple as that. Luna could only smile before brushing the side of her head against Peter's affectionately.

The princess pulled away, offering the stallion a small smile. The best she could do was support her closest friend in his time of need. "We came as soon as we could. My condolences. I understand why you're so stressed."

Princess Celestia nodded. "Yes. This is quite the unexpected development. Is Twilight really giving birth? There have been mares that have given birth prematurely, but two months in advance? That's extraordinary."

"Yeah," Peter weakly replied, pausing to rub the pulses out of his cranium. He stole a glance at the door leading into the emergency room. "I guess I was acting like a total spaz earlier. The doctors and nurses kicked me out about an hour ago."

Princess Celestia turned her stern gaze towards the ER door before approaching it slowly. "I see. I will go inside and see if Twilight is well." The older alicorn paused, giving a small smile to her younger sister. "Luna. Would you mind keeping Peter company until I return?"

"Of course, sister," Luna calmly responded, taking a seat next to the stallion once Celestia entered the emergency room at a nurse's permission. She stared at Peter with a furrowed brow. "This was not your fault. None could have seen this transpiring."

Peter shook his head, scoffing. "The signs were there in neon lights, Luna. The doctor constantly brought up Mayday's accelerated growth, and I never thought twice about it. Human females give birth in nine months, and Twilight conceived while she was on Earth." A hoof fell over the stallion's forehead as he exhaled harshly. "How could I be so stupid? I should have considered the possibility of Twilight giving birth prematurely due to the transformations of her biology. Now, I just have to hope I don't lose my daughter because I didn't think ahead."

Luna raised a hoof, placing it over Peter's. "You were perfectly content because your daughter was healthy. You had every right to embrace that blessing without yielding to any fear. You should not dwell in the past. Not now." The stallion found the mare's gaze as her face burned. Luna only smiled. "Focus on the present and pray for Twilight. May she safely guide your daughter into our world."

Peter's shoulders rose from their slumped state, broadening. It was as if the weight of the world had grown considerably lighter. Nodding, Peter gave the princess an earnest smile. "Thanks, Luna. I needed that."

Falling into a sea of bliss, Luna lost herself as she stared at the stallion with a loving, half-closed gaze. "The pleasure is all mine, Peter," she whispered, brushing a strand of her sky-blue mane behind her ear.

Suddenly, the front door swung open. Luna's reaction was instantaneous, the mare shoving Peter to the floor before disappearing in a flash of light. She materialized in a standing position several hoof-lengths from the stallion, flustered. Oblivious, Fluttershy and Rarity trotted inside and slowed to a halt upon reaching the princess. Peter cursed under his breath as he pulled himself up from the ground.

Luna forcibly cleared her throat, unable to do the same with the pink blush on her face. "Ah, Fluttershy and Rarity! It is good to see you!" she blurted out, inwardly cursing her own carelessness. "What do you have to report?"

Rarity pursed her lips together. "Your Highness, I must admit that it was most dreadful at first, but I'm happy to announce everypony's gathered their bearings. Applejack and Rainbow Dash have taken up the responsibility of leading the others through the remaining Winter Wrap-Up chores. They should have everything finished in a few hours. Trixie and Spike are locating Miss May and will be here momentarily. As for Pinkie Pie, I haven't the faintest idea."

Peter arched a brow, shrugging. "Isn't that _all the time_?"

Rarity huffed. "She said she would multitask. Make of that what you will, darling."

Before anypony could react, a streak of pink sped through the doors and skidded to a halt. Pinkie shared a glance with everypony in the room, panting as she struggled to recollect her breath. "Is the baby born yet?"

"No, but…" Luna started, only for the pink mare to speed off before she could hope to finish her statement.

Pinkie stopped at the door. "I'll be right back. I'm going to tell Applejack and Rainbow Dash."

The pink mare was gone as quickly as she appeared, leaving everypony bewildered. Peter exhaled before retaking his seat along the wall. "I don't even care right now."

Fluttershy shared a glance with Princess Luna, their heights virtually identical. "Um… How is Twilight? Is she doing okay?"

Luna's eyes softened. "I am not certain, Fluttershy. My sister is checking on Twilight Sparkle's condition. She should return-" That same moment, Princess Celestia stepped out of the emergency room with an unreadable expression. Luna approached the older alicorn. "What of Twilight's condition, sister? Is everything alright?"

Celestia nodded and managed a small smile. "Aside from the initial surprise, everything is going perfectly well. Twilight will be giving birth very soon." This earned a collective set of relieved sighs from everypony in the room with the exception of Peter. The stallion lowered his head, masking his disheartened frown. Princess Celestia smirked. "Twilight wants you to be with her, Peter. The doctors are willing to let you back in as long as you remain calm."

"R-Really?!" Peter blurted out, shooting up to a standing position. His glum demeanor had dissolved, allowing one as vibrant as the sun to take its place. The stallion stumbled about before reaching the door leading into the ER. "Thank you, Princess Celestia!" he managed, quickly easing his way inside.

The alicorn cleared her throat, stopping the stallion in his tracks. "Please be on your best behaviour, Peter, or they _will_ kick you out again," she whispered, playfully winking.

Peter gave a quick nod before completely entering the emergency room. "Right."

Once he was out of hearing range, Luna shook her head and smirked. "I suppose Peter forgot that his authority outranks the majority of everypony in Equestria."

Princess Celestia's smile widened. "Perhaps, but I'm willing to believe he's just mindful of others. Twilight's the same, really. It's been nearly a year since the coronation, and they're both still as modest as ever." The older alicorn's light violet irises widened at a belated realization. The inside of her chest tightened as a sob threatened to rise from her throat. "By the stars. It wasn't that long ago when I first took Twilight in as my apprentice."

A small flow of tears rolled down Celestia's flushed cheeks at the sudden flash of memories. "For years she had excelled, becoming my most prized student, but I almost did nothing for her maturity as a mare. It's only been a year, and Twilight has matured to a level I never thought she could attain. She's found somepony special, embraced that love to the fullest, become engaged, and now Twilight's on the verge of becoming a mother. Where has the time gone, Luna?"

Luna closed her eyes. "For our lifespans, years are only a flash. It's only natural to look back and remember the past, seeing as the present is always moving towards the future. Twilight has certainly matured into a capable alicorn, but you still have several eons to continue watching over her. She still looks to you as a second mother. No amount of time will ever change that. Twilight is merely taking the next step. Let's show that we will continue to support her… as a family should."

The royal sisters shared a smile, and nodded before embracing each other. The front door opened before Trixie, Spike, and a visibly-anxious May entered. Everypony exchanged pleasantries while Rarity explained the entire situation to Peter's aunt. A flash of light erupted at the center of the room, dissipating to reveal Princess Cadance, Twilight Velvet, Night Light, and Shining Armor. The white stallion, much like Peter was earlier, seemed distressed, alternating his gaze about wildly while beads of sweat formed over his forehead.

"Where's Twily?" Shining cried out, his voice wavering.

Princess Celestia smiled softly. "At ease, Shining Armor. Everything is fine. Twilight's gone into labor. All we can do now is wait."

Dejected, Shining's head fell into a slump while he took a seat next to the door leading into the emergency room. Night Light mirrored his son's actions, both stallions sulking. Velvet approached May before sharing an embrace while Cadance did the same with Celestia. Luna watched quietly from a distance as Fluttershy, Rarity, Trixie, and Spike conversed, each exchanging information on what was happening outside. The main door slowly opened, and Pinkie Pie dragged herself in, out of breath. Luna could only arch a brow at the sight.

"Is… the baby born yet?" Pinkie asked in between deep pants. Princess Luna shook her head, earning a weak nod from the earth pony. Pinkie pointed a hoof behind her position. "I'll go tell Applejack…" she wheezed, "and Rainbow Dash. Be right back." The pink mare galloped out of the room at full speed somehow, only to peek her head in through the door seconds later. Sweat poured from her face. "How… about now?"

"No," Luna bluntly replied, giving Pinkie a blank stare. The earth pony wheezed a response, this time leaving for a decent duration. Luna rolled her eyes, stealing a glance at the door leading into the ER before sighing inwardly. "It seems waiting will be more difficult for some than others. Twilight. Peter. May the fates be kind."

* * *

><p>Twilight released a pained scream, straining as she continued to push. Nurse Redheart stood at the bottom of the bed, keeping her steady gaze fixed on the baby's impending arrival. Peter stood by Twilight's side, allowing the mare to clutch his hoof as much as she needed while he used the other to brush her mane affectionately. The stallion whispered encouraging words into the alicorn's ear, never relenting even as she cursed his very existence for putting her through this misery. Twilight cursed, grinding her teeth as she fought back another outcry.<p>

She could literally feel Mayday wriggling, squirming to free herself. Her walls stretched, sending bolts of pain through the mare's body. Excruciating. That was the only word to describe this feeling. Sweat poured out, drenching the alicorn's fur. It felt as if the thralls of time had slowed to a dreadful halt as the world grew silent, all sound failing to reach Twilight's hearing. Peter lowered his head until the mare could rest the side of hers against his chest.

This pain and anguish. Twilight paused, questioning if it would truly be worth it. Peter's calm whispers crawled into her ear, reaching the alicorn's senses where perfused screaming and other forms of commotion failed.

"I love you. You're almost there. Come on, Twilight. I believe in you."

Twilight bit down on her lip. Something so small should not have meant this much. This was their journey, what they strived to build as a family. It was everything. The alicorn released seethed breaths through gritted teeth before using the remnants of her strength for one final push. Twilight's screams echoed throughout the room, her voice ricocheting off the walls. A tiny cry was heard once the mare's voice ran dry. Twilight's head fell back, sinking into the pillow, but her exhausted gaze fell on the small bundle that rested in Nurse Redheart's hooves.

Tiny eyes were closed shut under a flow of violet mane, a streak of pink forming at the center. Suddenly, the little one cried out, raising her hooves defiantly. Peter's mouth fell agape, his hazel gaze never leaving the baby, but the stallion eventually freed himself from his trance, smothering Twilight's drenched forehead in kisses. The princess weakly extended a hoof, brushing it across Mayday's soft cheek. All of the pain she had experienced seemed insufficient, fading like a ray of darkness under the sun's watchful eye.

Tears poured from Twilight's eyes, staining her cheeks, yet her smile never stopped widening. It was well worth it, more than she had ever hoped to imagine. The nurse cleaned the baby off, wrapping a pink cloth around her tiny frame before offering Mayday to her parents. Twilight was on the verge of collapsing, her body begging to yield to its exhaustion and soreness, but the princess only listened to her rapidly-beating heart as she took the baby pegasus into her hooves.

Peter's eyes softened as he stood by the mare's side, staring lovingly at his newborn daughter. Twilight's smile widened as Mayday's eyes fluttered open, revealing a light hazel gaze that perfectly matched her father's. The baby pegasus cooed having shared a glance with her parents, reaching a hoof out. Twilight's heart skipped a beat, forcing the mare to choke back her tears. Nothing could ever surpass this feeling.

"She's so beautiful," Twilight whispered, planting a soft kiss over Mayday's light brown cheek. Her fur was a light tan, very reminiscent to that of Peter's. "She looks just like her daddy."

"...and her mommy," Nurse Redheart added, sharing a glance with Twilight while arching a brow. "From a medical standpoint, this is slightly unusual. While it's not uncommon for a child to look a little like a parent, the same can be said for them to look nothing like them. However I've never seen nor heard of a child looking so identical to 'both' parents." The mare shook her head once Twilight gave her a concerned expression. "Oh, no! I'm sorry! Mayday is perfectly healthy as far as I can tell. This is just unusual."

Nurse Redheart turned to take her leave, pausing once reaching the door. "I'll give you both some time. I'd like to take Mayday to be examined once you're done."

Twilight nodded as her eyes widened after the nurse's departure. She glanced to the side, finding a saddened expression of her fiance's face. Just moments ago, Peter was so worried that he couldn't stop talking, but now, he was unusually quiet, as if his words were lost. Yet, the stallion carried an earnest smile, never once averting his gaze from the baby.

Twilight smiled, almost sensing her fiance's concern. "Peter… you should hold her."

Taken aback, Peter hesitantly nodded before holding Mayday in his hooves. "She's so small," he softly spoke, brushing a hoof through her violet and pink mane. "The entire world knows how different she is. In my line of work, danger will always be lurking around the corner. It'll… almost be impossible for Mayday to live a normal life." Peter paused, feeling his eyes swell with tears. "She's as beautiful as you, Twilight. I really don't want to see her sad. The best thing I could ever do is punch anypony that makes her cry."

His lips quivered, curling into a smile. "It's almost hard to believe. So many bad things have happened, but by the end of the day, we managed to create something beautiful."

Twilight nodded as she giggled. "The world isn't perfect Peter. The best we can do is love our daughter and raise her to the best of our ability."

Peter blinked, his eyes softening. "Did we trade places or something?"

The mare's smile remained intact, her hoof brushing over Peter's tear-stained cheeks. "We're a family. I'm happy to admit that you've changed me. No matter what happens, we'll see everything through together. We'll _both_ raise our daughter _and_ make sure the world is a safe place for her. If anypony has a problem with our daughter, they'll answer to _us_."

Her voice was soft yet firm, never faltering. Peter bit down on his lip, unable to stop his tears from flowing. Mayday stared at her father questioningly. In spite of his insecurities, Twilight continued to show her undying support. She had blessed him with a second chance and gave birth to his first child, not caring once what the world thought. Peter wiped his face clean, chuckling sheepishly before planting a gentle kiss on Twilight's lips.

He turned his gaze to Mayday. "That's why I love your mom, May. She's the best." The baby pegasus cooed, prompting her parents to plant gentle kisses on her cheeks. Peter smirked once Twilight's violet gaze settled on him. "Get well soon, honey. We have a wedding to plan."


	10. Epilogue

_**Final Chapter "Epilogue"**_

The day had finally arrived. Several months after Mayday Parker Sparkle was born, the wedding of Princess Twilight and Prince Peter was about to take place. Thousands had gathered from all across the world to Canterlot, filling the streets to the brim. This event had gained the attention of common ponies and celebrities alike, ranging from the inhabitants of Ponyville to the Wonderbolts. It was easily one of the most important events to take place in Equestrian history. The Princess of Friendship and the Element of Magic was on the verge of marrying Spider-Mane, Equestria's greatest knight.

Peter was elated as he stood at the end of the aisle before the altar. The entire world had its eye on him, making the stallion feel as small as an ant facing the sun. His friends sat in the front row, each wearing a dress befitting their unique personalities. Even Zecora, a known outcast, was present alongside Derpy and her daughter, Dinky. Spitfire and the Wonderbolts sat behind the wielders of the Elements of Harmony. Even Sunset Shimmer was in attendance, sitting quietly in the front row. The Cutie Mark Crusaders, including Babs Seed, played the roles of flower girls to perfection, dropping petals across the aisle.

Even as everypony settled, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the bride, Peter felt his heart thump. The stallion still couldn't believe that he was about to marry the girl of his dreams. His hooves trembled, struggling to hold his body upright. Spider-Mane was fearless, yet Twilight always managed to turn him into a complete coward. Inhaling deeply before exhaling, Peter recollected his nerve before stealing a glance at Aunt May. The pegasus sat on the front row alongside Twilight Velvet, both mares sniffling while exchanging handkerchiefs.

He had support on both sides, and the stallion was ready to officially expand his family. Trixie maintained a seat near the end of the front row, staying close while keeping a fair distance. Peter's eyes softened at the small bundle resting in the unicorn's hooves. Trixie cradled little Mayday, all while ignoring Pinkie Pie's desperate pleas to hold the baby. She was actually personally offered to be the Maid of Honor by Twilight herself, but Trixie declined, volunteering to look after Mayday for the entire day. She was already hard at work as 'Auntie' Trixie, although the mare claimed to despise such a label. Peter smirked, knowing his older sister would never openly admit to her supportive and affectionate side.

The stallion shook his head, freeing himself from his self-induced trance. Princess Celestia stood at the center of the aisle, keeping her light violet gaze fixed on the castle's door. It only made sense for the alicorn to deliver the service, seeing as she did the same for Shining Armor and Princess Cadance during their wedding. Peter's eyes widened as his mind recollected a memory. Just minutes after Mayday was born, Twilight finally decided to speak to her big brother about her engagement, but she had forgotten that the news had already spread throughout Ponyville.

However, Shining had learned of the secret months ago through prying the information out of his wife. His words of advice were simple and effective.

"_Better late than never, Parker. Just remember, if you ever hurt my sister, even once, we're gonna have a few words together, and they won't be verbal. Got it?"_

Peter nodded. He definitely got it. The stallion arched a brow before directing his gaze to the side. Shining brushed a hoof over his eyes, attempting to wipe his face clean of all tears, but it was all for naught, Cadance levitating a handkerchief to her husband. Peter gave Twilight's brother a knowing smile. Some would say Shining Armor was crying, but within this circle, it was called liquid pride.

A small sniffle reached Peter's ears, prompting the stallion to turn his gaze to the baby dragon standing by his side at the altar. Spike's smile deceived his tears, and Peter couldn't help but grin. Twilight's brothers were only happy for their sister. Peter knew not to break her heart, for he would have to answer to both of them.

'_Are you ready?'_ Luna gently questioned, her thoughts entering the stallion's mind.

'_Yeah,'_ Peter finally answered, freeing the princess from her trance. His smile widened. '_Thanks for this, Luna. It means a lot that you were willing to do this.'_

Luna giggled inwardly. '_It's nothing. I only want you to be happy.'_

Peter's eyes softened. '_Are you okay?'_

Luna nodded. '_I am very happy for you. My feelings… will fade in time. It will take some time, granted, but for now, I only want you to stay the course. Focus entirely on Twilight. This is your special-'_

Luna's eyes shot open at a sharp sensation coursing through her cranium. Peter readied himself to respond, but something pulled in the back of his mind, snapping. He shared a glance with Luna, waiting for her thoughts. Nothing was heard, not even a whisper. The alicorn bit down on her lip, sniffling as tears poured from her cheek. It was gone, having finally dissipated. Her thoughts screamed out to Peter, but the stallion remained oblivious, deaf to her cries. Luna wiped a hoof over her eyes. She did not want to lose it, but fate had dealt her a cruel end. Now Luna was forced to watch as her dream died in front of her. This was goodbye, a farewell to her first love.

The doors to the castle slowly opened. Everypony's gaze fell in their direction, and the groom's trepidation returned tenfold, causing his breathing to stop momentarily as he laid eyes on the bride making her way down the aisle. The crimson gem around her neck managed to match the violet dress she wore elegantly, yet the mare's flushed cheeks complimented the jewel further. Twilight's smile was unmatched in beauty, sending a wave of bliss rushing through the stallion.

With a bouquet in her telekinetic hold, the alicorn walked ahead and never freed her gaze from the end of the aisle. The entire world was watching Twilight, with several mares in the castle bursting into tears. Peter bit down on his lip, cursing inwardly as his own eyes began to hurt. He was watching the most beautiful mare in the world close the distance between herself and him. His mind could only chide how he didn't deserve this, to be married to someone as supportive and kind as Twilight. The princess finally reached his position, prompting the stallion to choke back his building sobs before giving his bride a genuine smile.

"Well, here we are," Peter whispered, his voice barely audible.

Twilight gently nodded, feeling the temperature in her face and chest rise. "Together at last."

Both ponies shared a smile before approaching the altar together, side-by-side. Princess Celestia gave the pair an affirming nod as they neared.

Once they were settled, the alicorn cleared her throat. "We are hereby gathered here today to rejoice as Twilight Sparkle and Peter Parker join together in holy matrimony. These two were brought together through chaos, and their bond has been solidified through trust and love despite living worlds apart initially. They have given birth to a healthy baby girl, and today they will take the next step together."

Princess Celestia paused, using every fiber of her being to remain professional. She managed to choke back a sob before holding a smile. "Would you two like to exchange your vows?"

Inhaling sharply, Twilight eagerly nodded as she retrieved a small letter from the side pocket of her dress. "I-I'll go first," she hesitantly declared, earning a small smile from her groom. The alicorn's heart raced, but she eventually settled her nerves, finding the strength to speak. "We both met when I summoned you to our world. It was said you are the greatest hero in history, but as I got to know you, I found that hard to believe. You were unorthodox, talkative, lazy, and never really exuded the air of a hero. However, my opinion changed over time. It would take forever to recall everything we have been through, and considering our lives are eternal, I wouldn't mind that at all."

Twilight's voice cracked, breaking between each pause. "You brought out feelings within me that I had never experienced before. It confuses me still. You always find a way to make me smile, and more often than not, you irritate me. You're sweet yet mischievous. You're both lazy and energetic. You tell the absolute worst jokes, and you almost never make any sense. By the stars… you honestly drive me crazy…" she choked back a sob, letting out a small laugh, "and I love you so much for making me feel alive."

Twilight sniffled, pausing to wipe her blooming cheeks free of her tears. She giggled softly, never averting her violet gaze from Peter's hazel irises. "You taught me how to love and when to listen to my heart. I'm listening to it now as I tell you how much I love you. Peter. I'll give everything for you. My best friend. My advisor. The father of my child. My lover. My soon-to-be husband. For now and forever."

Peter instinctively raised a hoof under his eye, having felt a tear fall. He was slow to respond, forcing the lump in his throat down with a swallow. "W-wow. Uh…" he stammered, lost for words, but the stallion recollected his sense before retrieving a small slip of paper from his coat pocket. "This is a day I never saw coming. You know that I've always had the worst luck, losing friends and family alike back on Earth. When Gwen died, I lost all sense of self-worth. I don't deserve to be happy, and I made myself believe that… until I met you."

Peter's eyes softened as his lips curled into a smile. "You lifted me up from my lowest point, always believing in me when I didn't believe in myself. You reminded me of my purpose, to never forget what my Uncle Ben taught me: with great power comes great responsibility." A pair of tears rolled down the stallion's cheek and dripped from his chin, falling upon the bottom of the paper he held. His smile only widened. "You're everything to me. My support. My rock. My love. Even now, I don't deserve you, but I will try my absolute best to make sure you're happy. My Twilight. My princess. My best friend."

Twilight whimpered a response before a flow of tears poured from her eyes. She choked back several sobs before one managed to escape from her mouth. The mare's lips curled into a smile as she weakly nodded. They spoke their feelings, holding nothing back. These were their vows, promises spoken from the heart. Twilight lost herself in this wondrous sensation. Peter reached out, taking hold of the mare's hoof with his own. Even when no words were spoken, they heard each other clearly.

Princess Celestia's gaze fell on the groom. "Peter, do you take Twilight Sparkle to be your lawfully-wedded wife until death do you apart? Do you vow to love your wife and treat her as your equal?"

Peter nodded, giving Twilight a confident smile. "I do."

Princess Celestia turned her line of sight to the bride. "Twilight, do you take Peter Parker to be your lawfully-wedded husband until death do you apart? Do you vow to love your husband and treat him as your equal?"

Twilight smiled, her face practically glowing. "I do."

Princess Celestia closed her eyes and nodded, smiling brightly. "Then on behalf of Equestria and the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Peter relinquished Twilight's hoof, pausing to close the distance until their faces were only inches apart. The stallion captured the mare's lips with his own, standing firm as she leaned further into the act of affection. Confetti fell from the upper sanctions of the castle, yet the couple never parted, wanting to cherish this moment as long as they physically could. There was no further need to speculate. This was the beginning of their new life, as a married couple.

The castle erupted with cheers, yet Peter and Twilight only focused on each other. It didn't take a genius to realize they wouldn't have it any other way.

**-u-**

Felicia hung from the side wall within the confines of her cell, performing a set of pull-ups before falling back to a standing position on the floor. She stole a glance at the newspaper resting by the door that the guard had left, scoffing harshly at its headline centered around Twilight Sparkle and Peter Parker. The mare had been imprisoned for over half of a year at this point, and she was still waiting for her hearing. Exhaling, Felicia snatched the paper through the bars and ripped it to shreds before punching the wall in anger with enough force to leave a crack.

This was _not_ the change she was hoping for. Suddenly, the doors to her cell opened, prompting the mare to turn sharply on her hoof. Felicia contemplated an escape route, but that was immediately disregarded once her mind recalled the shackles keeping her legs bound. The earth pony's eyes widened at what entered the cell, an unusually tall, snow-white alicorn with a rainbow-colored, aura-like mane. A pair of guards stood at her beck and call, keeping their steely gazes fixed on the cat burglar.

"It's quite alright. Would you mind leaving me and Miss Hardy alone?" the alicorn politely requested, earning a befuddled expression from Felicia. The guards merely nodded, exiting the room before closing the cell's door shut. The alicorn gave Felicia a smile. "Hello. I don't think we have been properly introduced. My name is Princess Celestia. You had quite the run-in with my younger sister, Luna. Her impression of you is very… colorful."

Felicia scoffed, snorting involuntarily. "Oh, sure. I see the family resemblance." All humor left the mare's features, an expressionless frown surfacing. "Are you here to deliver my sentence? You going to lock me away and throw away the key? You're too late. That's already happened, but I have to admit the service here isn't that bad."

Celestia nodded. "I could do that. After all, that would be the appropriate course of action considering the magnitude of your crimes." The alicorn closed the distance between herself and Felicia. "I must admit, you are exceptionally skilled as a cat burglar, to the likes of which neither Equestria nor the world has ever seen."

Felicia let out a dry chuckle. "You flatter me," she said before eying the alicorn skeptically. "But just what is your aim? Surely, you didn't come down here just to have a little chat and tell me how great I am."

"You're sharp." A smirk played across Celestia's lips as she began to slowly circle Felicia. "As I mentioned before, the appropriate course of action would be to sentence you accordingly. However... I have a better idea. One that may be of great benefit to the both of us."

Felicia smirked as she followed Celestia's movements around her. "Oh...? Just what did you have in mind, exactly?"

Celestia let out a low chuckle. "While my sister may insist on locking you away for the better of peace and harmony of the realm, I, on the other hoof, know a valuable resource when I see one. Even if others might find the means to be a bit... questionable."

Felicia chuckled. "I like you... You have a solid head on your shoulders, unlike that sister of yours."

"Now, you flatter me," Celestia said, stopping her circling to stand before the other mare. "You see, this world is filled with many priceless magical artifacts. Artifacts that I'd feel much more comfortable if they were to, oh... vanish from those who possess such items at this time." The alicorn princess beamed Felicia an exaggerated smile. "And how _wonderful_ would it be if those missing items were to somehow find their way into my hooves. It would _certainly_ give me some more peace of mind."

Felicia nodded. "Yes. It would be a real shame for items of such value to be 'lost' now, wouldn't it?"

Celestia nodded in agreement. "Yes, a real shame indeed. Let's cut to the chase then, shall we?" She pointed a hoof to the cat burglar's chest. "I could really use a pony with your particular set of skills. While I'd like to believe that I could rule my kingdom safely with kind words and happy smiles, I am well aware that the world doesn't quite work that way."

Felicia smiled. "And here I thought that maybe you were just a goodie-two-shoes princess, blind to the reality of the political inner workings."

Celestia huffed. "Oh come now. One doesn't rule over a kingdom for millennia without getting their hooves dirty. You'd be very surprised at the things I've had to do in the shadows to keep my little ponies safe."

"Now, _that_ I'd certainly love to hear about," Felicia grinned, brushing a hoof over her chin.

Celestia chuckled. "Perhaps another time. So... which is it going to be? Work for me, or spend the last of your days locked down here?"

Felicia laughed. "Well, I _really_ do enjoy my freedom... but let me ask you one thing. What's the catch?"

"Simple. I want you to retrieve what I ask you to and _only_ what I ask you to. Should you decide to resume your old ways, a panic will ensue, and I will be forced to take extreme measures. This would mean you will face your original punishment that my sister wanted to give you," Celestia lightly declared, her voice lacking humor.

Felicia furrowed her brow. "And that is?"

Celestia closed her eyes and nonchalantly stated, "You will be sealed away and exiled for well over a thousand years, assuming you were to live that long, but we have such spells to help with that little detail. My sister does not take kindly to betrayals. Nor do I. That is why I will keep track of your movements with a spell. I hope you will not consider anything off putting."

Felicia's complexion paled, her eyes widening as a bright light emitted at the center of her chest before fading into her fur. Somehow, the mare managed a smirk. "You play for keeps. I like your style."

Celestia shrugged nonchalantly. "I do what I have to."

"Is there anything else I should know?" Felicia questioned, arching a brow.

Celestia nodded. "First off, obviously, I'll ask that you stay away from Peter Parker and Princess Twilight Sparkle. It would be... _problematic_ to explain the situation to them. So, it would be best they just assume you have been properly handled."

Felicia scratched her chin. "So, other than not being stuck behind bars, what's in it for me? I mean, you are asking for quite a bit from me."

Celestia hummed. "You will be compensated appropriately for your time. As well as having my word that I will not spy on you. You have a right to your privacy after all. So long as you abide by the rules, you will practically be a free pony, able to do as you please. So… do we have a deal?"

Felicia brushed a hoof through her mane, chuckling. "Of course we do. I need to stretch my legs. This sounds like it'll be quite fun. When do we start?"

"Right away," Celestia declared, opening the cell doors with her magic. "You're welcome to clean yourself up in my private quarters. I even managed to repair your costume and leave some… accessories necessary for your first job."

Felicia grinned. "I love how you think. This looks like the start of a beautiful friendship."

**-u-**

Deep within the pits of Tartarus, Tirek stood with his arms crossed, merely arching a brow once Discord materialized next to his position. "Welcome back. Were you successful in your excavation?"

Discord smirked, brushing his closed talon against his chest. "It was surprisingly easy. With Princess Twilight going into labor prematurely, it made things very easy for me. That pesky Celestia and Luna were too busy checking on Twilight to keep a watchful eye. I managed to open the portal to the other neighbor dimension to Equestria, on the opposite end in which Twilight summoned Peter Parker." The spirit snapped his fingers. "I found promising recruits more than willing to join our forces."

Tirek glanced off to the side, where energy spiraled and created a portal. "Promising recruits? What makes them different from the rest?"

Three bipedal individuals stepped out of the portal, each smiling with vigor. One's skin was sky-blue, her long hair a shade darker with a pair of streaks at the middle. Her violet irises glanced to the side as she smirked at the female walking by her side. With a poofy orange hairstyle, the yellow-skinned girl scoffed before waving a hand dismissively. She smiled triumphantly as her light violet eyes flashed momentarily. The last of the trio whistled lightly, flicking her head and whipping her long violet pigtails back. A pair of blue streaks ran through her hair as well. The ruby necklaces around their necks flashed, glowing with a bright light before all three girls posed differently.

Discord nodded, sharing a glance with Tirek. "Meet the Dazzlings. They are very powerful sirens that were defeated by the Twilight Sparkle and Elements of Harmony of their dimension. I promised them retribution and restored their voices." The spirit of chaos smirked. "Girls. Introduce yourselves."

Light engulfed the trio before dissipating, revealing that their forms were transformed into that of equine shapes.

"I'm Sonata Dusk, the cool one!" the blue mare stated, brushing her ponytail from her shoulder.

The violet mare chuckled, placing a hoof over her chest. "I'm Aria Blaze. Don't you forget it!"

At the center, the orange mare merely smirked and stood firm. "And I'm Adagio Dazzle. When do we get started?"

Tirek watched the trio with an expressionless scowl, a smile managing to surface on his face. "We have plenty of time to plan our strategy, girls. Years, even. You will begin your training in the dark arts and close-range combat soon. You should meet your teammates and practice your new abilities. When we begin our conquest, we will strike swiftly and strongly." The Dazzlings shared a nod, following Discord's talon as he pointed in the opposite direction of their position. Tirek smiled. "Such promise. I can feel their power."

Discord nodded, chuckling as he folded his arms. "Indeed, but their powers will take time to fully recover and expand. Spider-Mane and all of Equestria have no idea what's in store. Indeed. Only one more piece of the puzzle remains before we can unleash the Sinister Six. The Dazzlings, Electro, and the Green Goblin. It's fortunate I had time to find the perfect final member. I even managed to return to Parker's Earth and recruit him." Raising a talon, Discord turned as an object materialized a few hoof-lengths away. A metallic pod landed, its weight digging into the ground before settling. "Now, _this_ one is special."

Tirek peeked into the glass, spotting a creature cryogenically frozen. "He looks normal… for a bipedal creature."

Discord grinned. "I assure you that this one is _far_ from normal. He's one of Parker's most deadly adversaries. He was imprisoned in a high-security facility. It'll be quite some time before he's thawed out, but I managed to get him up to speed through telepathy. He's more than eager to reunite with Spider-Man."

Tirek smirked. "That's good. The Sinister Six will be a force to be reckoned with. We can manage the wait."

Sonata's giggling could be heard from a distance. "Are there any tacos in this place? I'm starving!"

Adagio groaned, shaking her head. "Will you shut up already? This is our second chance. You better not screw this up again!"

Aria shrugged, exhaling. "I can't believe I'm going to be stuck down here with you two for years. I _already_ hate this place."

Sonata tilted her head to the side, smiling at the desolate surroundings. "Come on, Aria! I think it's cool! It's got a gothic feel to it. It almost fits you!"

Aria rolled her eyes. "Forget I said _anything._"

Tirek huffed, returning his gaze towards Discord once the trio was out of hearing range before shifting his gaze to the container. "Well, I hope he won't be nearly as childish as this lot you brought."

Discord chuckled. "What can I say? I love a good, chaotic combination, Tirek, but you will not have to worry about him. He certainly will be the most powerful of the Sinister Six. He practically thrives on… _Carnage_."

**-u-**

Three years had passed since Princess Twilight Sparkle and Prince Peter Parker joined together in holy matrimony. The royal couple continued to reside within the Treebrary, having expanded on its size some time ago. After '_Humanity: A Documentary presented by Twilight Sparkle'_ was published, it became a worldwide success, a best-seller to be exact. Over two-hundred and fifty thousand copies were sold within its first few months of release, and readers eagerly had asked Princess Twilight Sparkle to write a sequel. She did not expect the book to do very well, let alone succeed.

The bits the Parker/Sparkle household made from the book's sales alone were more than enough to help expand on the Treebrary. Individual rooms had been built exclusively for Spike and Trixie, along with a guest bedroom. The cellar was reserved as Peter's workshop with the living room remaining the central library. Eventually, the couple would create a garage to keep the Spider-Mobile in, but that would perhaps be after Twilight published '_Humanity II: Understanding Our Neighbors'_. If sales were anything like the last, they could finish that project and build a better Ursa-House for their pet cub.

They had hoped Peter's inventions would also help with the financial aid for the household. Trixie smirked. Anything was possible for her younger siblings. She straightened the hat over her head before tightening her cape. Ursa knelt before the magician, purring contently as Twilight rubbed the side of her head affectionately against its fuzzy cheek. A tiny pegasus floated nearby, her wings flapping feverishly to keep her frame airborne as she petted the Ursa cub. Her mane was kept in a braided ponytail, its length reaching her tail. Trixie watched both the filly and mare play with their pet, a somber smile managing to form on her features.

Trixie huffed. "All right. I suppose it's time I take my leave again."

Twilight arched a brow. "You have a few shows to attend to in Manehattan, right? When will you be back?"

The unicorn retrieved a tiny pamphlet from the confines of her cape, opening it to glance at its passages. "It will only be for a week. I have an image to uphold as the Great and Powerful Trixie you know. My public adores me."

Twilight scoffed, smirking. "Well, you're certainly amazing when it comes to special effects." Sobering, the alicorn left Ursa's side and wrapped her hooves around Trixie's neck. "Have a safe trip, okay? We left you a bag of bits in your carriage."

Trixie rolled her eyes, groaning as the princess tightened her hold. "Yes, _mother_, and I know of the emergency bag Peter left in my saddlebag." The unicorn broke away from the act of affection and waved her hoof dismissively. "I'll return shortly. The lot of you are lost without me." Ursa nudged her nose against Trixie's back, prompting the mare to exhale before sighing with a small smile. "Yes, you overgrown fleabag. I will miss you as well." Trixie stole a glance at the Treebrary, particularly the closed door to the cellar. "Is that idiot husband of yours _still_ working on his gadgets?"

Twilight nodded. "You know how boys are about their toys. Peter's just working out the kinks in the Spider-Mobile."

Trixie exhaled. "That's a stupid name, and you know it."

Twilight shook her head, shrugging. "Peter insists that it's… unique. I can only agree that it's unorthodox."

Scoffing, Trixie stepped into her carriage. "Well, tell Peter that I love him, and please don't destroy the Treebrary before I make it back." The stallions at the front of the carriage glanced back, waiting as the mare readied to close the door. Trixie's eyes widened before she shared a glance with the tiny pegasus. Her eyes softened. "Mayday. Take care of your mommy and daddy for me, okay?"

Mayday clumsily fell from the air, managing to fall in the unicorn's waiting hooves. "Okay, Auntie Trixie!" she squeaked, causing the mare's heart to skip a beat. She planted a kiss on Trixie's cheek before gliding to a safe landing on her mother's back. "Buh-bye!"

"Buh-bye," Trixie whispered, closing the door before waving the pair off. The carriage sped off with the magician sitting comfortably inside. With Peter's influence and Twilight's demand, Trixie was given a security escort whenever she went out to perform her shows. Times had changed, and there was a family she had to help contribute for. Trixie scoffed, managing a smile. She would _never_ make the mistake of abandoning _this_ family. Not when she loved them as much as life itself. Trixie rolled her eyes, feeling her face burn. "I really hate them for making me feel this way."

The corner of Trixie's lips curled into a smile.

* * *

><p>"Peter! Hey!" Twilight called out, freeing the stallion from his self-induced trance. He blinked a response, earning a small grin from the princess. "I swear, it's like you manage to sleep standing. What were you thinking about?"<p>

Peter shook his head, stealing a glance at the path ahead as leaves fell from the trees in the surrounding forest. "Nothing, really. I seem to have a little filly on my mind." Mayday climbed onto the back of the stallion's neck, leaning over his head. Both ponies smiled widely at Twilight with Peter grinning. "Get it?"

Twilight shook her head, tapping a hoof over the stallion's nose. "Sure. You two must have been thinking about that one for a while."

"Not really. We were really thinking about this race you're going to lose," Peter chided, darting off before the princess could respond. Mayday giggled uncontrollably while her father smiled widely. "Loser has to cook tonight!"

Twilight pranced about, bouncing as she quickly caught up with her husband and daughter. "What am I going to do with you two?!"

Peter dove into his mind while he gently galloped with his wife and daughter. Life had certainly taken a turn, one that he wouldn't have seen coming a few years ago. Mayday was a beacon of hope, energy, and happiness, wrapped in a tiny bundle while Twilight was his beautiful wife, the only girl in the world he had eyes for. Their journey was only starting, but the time that approached would not be met alone. They had friends and family, all of which were ready to lend a helping hoof in raising Mayday.

The future was looking bright, and Peter looked forward to the journey ahead with Twilight.

* * *

><p>'<em>Certain is it that there is no kind of affection so purely angelic as of a father to a daughter. In love to our wives, there is desire; to our sons, ambition; but to our daughters, there is something which there are no words to express.' ~Joseph Addison<em>

_The End… For Now… _


End file.
